


Once Upon A Midnight Dream

by Colombia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombia/pseuds/Colombia
Summary: Bella had started having dreams about a battle. She sees a man getting injured every night. After the events of her birthday take place, her dreams get a lot more vivid. Charlie enlists some outside help, to help Bella deal with the effects of these dreams. But what happens when the man of her dreams turns up at her house, along with an Uncle she never knew she had.How does the Major factor into everything?





	1. Chapter One

BPOV

I woke up screaming again, Charlie came in clearly worried, he asked if it was about Edward, in my sleep addled state, I just shook my head.  
“He was hurt in the battle daddy, he landed on his quiver. He was hurt daddy.” I said to Charlie as I lay back down closing my eyes.  
I woke up with my alarm the next morning and got up to get ready for school opening my door and hearing Charlie on the phone.  
“I know Tony. But I need your help with her, she’s getting worse, ever since that boy left her. She still hasn’t told me what happened. A boy from down on the Rez found her and brought her home, the most…. she was talking last night about some guy being hurt due to landing on his quiver. I have no idea what that even means. Please letting brother help me.” I heard Charlie beg. It was weird, I have never heard Charlie beg for anything, even when mom left him with me, he just stood there. I had no idea Charlie even had a brother. Once I finished my shower and come down for breakfast I just sat and waited to see if Charlie would tell me anything.  
“Listen Bells, uh, when you get home from school, we are going to be having a visitor, an old buddy of mine. Just letting you know just in case he gets here early.” Charlie said he seemed somewhat awkward about it all. I had to admit this fiend of his had me curious, who was he exactly? I just nodded to him letting him know I had been listening.  
School went as it usually did, I sat at the Cullen’s table, just so I could be alone, I could hear them all talking about why they think Edward left, none of them correct of course. The teachers had stopped calling on me to answer any of their questions, as I did nothing to answer them, once school was out, I made my way to my old trusty truck, tried to turn over the engine just for it to completely give up the ghost and die on me. I made peace with the fact I would have to walk home rather fast and grabbed my bag and keys and got out, locking her up for the last time.  
About five minutes into my walk home a car pulled up next to me.  
“Need a ride Bella?” some guy asked me, I didn’t even bother to look at who it was, I just ignored him and kept walking, Charlie had made sure that I knew basic self-defense when I was just seven and had kept me up to date every year since, so it wasn’t an issue of being able to take care of myself, it was mainly for Charlie’s sanity now days. He had been through enough.  
“You are Isabella Swan? Also known as Bella are you not?” the guy in the car asked me. Again, I just ignored the guy and kept walking. Pulling out the cell I brought last weekend I text Charlie and told him I was being followed, as well as a description of the car, as much as I could see, without being obvious about it all. Getting a message back from Charlie not long after saying he was on his way and to try and get home safely. The creepy guy followed me all the way home, but I was lucky enough that Charlie pulled up as I reached the door.  
“Go inside Bells, I got it from here.” I heard Charlie telling me, I just nodded and went inside. Closing the door behind me, I took a deep breath and regretted it instantly, the rusty odor of blood assaulted my senses, I checked outside to see Charlie talking to the guy that followed me. It was like they knew each other. I got Charlies attention and I put my finger to my lips letting him know to be quiet and I called him over. I had no idea if anyone else was in the house or who’s blood, I was now smelling.  
Gingerly I walked into the lounge and that’s where I saw it, the body was that of my best friend Jacob Black, he had been ripped into pieces in my lounge, his blood on the wall spelling out a message for me.  
“BELLA, THERE IS NO HIDDING BEHIND DOGS, I WILL COME FOR YOU. V.”  
Charlie just looked at me, clearly having read the message, He called it in before leaving, I watched as he went to check the rest of the house, making sure no one else was here, before he could go and tell Billy about his only Son, once two of his deputies arrived he let me know he couldn’t question me himself, but he would be present. I was taken down to the station and questioned about my involvement in Jake’s murder, three hours later I was released, I was exhausted, and I still had homework to finish, on the way home we stopped to get pizza for dinner as it was too late to cook anything. On the way he let me know that the guy that followed me home was a friend of the guy he had been expecting to turn up.  
“Bells, why was that message left on the wall? In blood no less and addressed to you specifically.” Charlie asked.  
“Just like I told Deputy Mark, I have no idea. I don’t know what to tell you dad.” What else could I say to him. Ten minutes later we pulled up home and I noticed there were two strange cars in the driveway as well as a third car that I recognized, a Mercedes that belonged to Carlisle Cullen. I opened my door and both Charlie and I heard yelling coming from inside the house, Charlie and I bolted for the door, opening the door we came face to face with two men one woman and Alice Cullen, the four of them having the equivalent of a Mexican standoff.  
“Sounds about right though” one of the men said, I looked over towards him when he spoke and was taken back by the fact that he looked like the guy I had dreamt about just last night.  
“Bella! I’m so happy to see you, I thought something had happened to you, when I couldn’t get hold of you.” Alice said to me, which roughly translated to:  
“I HAD A VISION, YOU DISAPEARED, THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED SO I CAME BACK TO SEE FOR MYSELF BEOFRE REPORTING BACK.”  
“Why are you really here Alice? Who else is with you? Or knows that you are here?” I asked her. I loved that she had come but I knew she was only here because of a vision she had.  
“I missed you Bella, I came to see you and Charlie just to be greeted rudely by these people.” Alice said, distain lacing her musical voice.  
“Look Alice, these are friends of my dad’s. they were invited inside, I’m betting that you just let yourself in, they don’t know you like I did; besides, things have been super hectic, can I call you another time? I have your number and email, I’ll get in touch later.” I told her as I walked her to the door the look on her face told me that she expected me to drop everything for, make her my priority, but she no longer was. I had moved on, like Edward wanted.  
Did I miss some of her family? Yes, of course, I will miss Rosalie's honesty about how she felt about me as well as her burly, fun loving husband, my big brother, Emmett and strangely, I will miss Jasper, my strong silent, always watching, big brother.  
Opening the door for her to leave, her eyes widened, shock fitted her features, I looked out the door to see what could have caused such a reaction, just to see her family standing there, Edward included.  
“Why are you all here?” I asked, glaring at Edward, in that moment I knew I no longer loved him. Giving my brothers and the woman I considered a sister a hug and greeted them, I greeted the rest of them coldly, the hurt and sadness on the faces of couple I had once felt could be my secondary parents didn’t bother me as much as I thought it might have done.  
“We currently have guests; can I call you tomorrow?” I asked Rosalie, the surprise on her face, apparent when my question was directed at her, when she nodded her consent, I handed her my phone and asked her to also place Emmett's and Jasper's numbers also. If they didn't mind, they both smiled and gave their consent, even if Jasper did look worried.  
“I would like to talk to you alone at some point tomorrow Jasper if that's alright, but for now I have to get back to our guest's. Rosalie, I'll call you in the morning.” I said as l bid them all goodbye. I saw the clear displeasure on Edwards face when I asked to talk to Jasper alone and not giving him the time of day. I closed the door and went back to my father and his friends, who I had yet to meet.  
“Who was at the door Bells?” Charlie asked when I came back to the lounge.  
“The Cullen family, I told them I would call them tomorrow.” I Said to Charlie as I sat down on the Kitchen Chair, I brought in with me, Charlie just frowned before he introduced me to his /our guests.  
“Bells, I would officially like to introduce you to your Godfather, Tony Stark, and these two are friends of his, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, I asked Tony to come and help you out with your nightmares.” Charlie said as he introduced me to the strangers, I was surprised when he introduced this Tony guy as my Godfather. I just sat looking at Charlie for a minute with raised eyebrows, asking if he was joking or if he was serious. Apparently, the answer was NO, he wasn't Joking, he was Serious.  
I excused myself, so I could clear my head, not only had Charlie kept from me the fact I had a Godfather, but he went and asked the guy for help regarding MY nightmares, half of which I couldn't remember anyhow.  
Making my way out to the back door, I sat down on the step and wondered why Charlie would keep that from me and what it meant exactly, did Renee know about this guy or was I just the only one with no idea?  
I didn't know how long I had been out here for as I ran my hands through my hair and looked towards the forest at the back of our property, I saw a flash of Red hair just standing inside the edge of the forest, watching me, the longer I looked the more positive I was of the person's identity and the more I started to feel panicked.  
I pulled out my cell and sent off a text to Rosalie asking if they had any Vampy friends in the area. She texts back no, and that Emmett and Jasper were on their way, before asking if I could still see and describe the Vamp if possible.  
I told her I could and also about the Vibrant Red hair, not ten seconds later I heard her scream and saw her drop to the ground. But so did Charlie and his friends, I heard them all come running out, but didn't dare take my eyes off the scene in front of me, seeing Jasper's true power was amazing, I had grown up in Phoenix hearing the Southern Legends of a man from the Civil War, that they called 'The God of War', none at the time, me included, had thought the legend could be a Vampire, I had put the pieces together myself to who Jasper truly was, it’s the reason I wanted to talk to. I had loved hearing about his legend when I was younger. If I'm right and it is him, I might just have a real FANGIRL moment.  
“Bella! can you hear me?” I heard someone ask, before I realized it was Charlie.  
“Yes, why are you shouting?” I asked Charlie, looking back towards the forest, I could no longer see or hear Jasper's handy work looking down at my phone seeing Rosalie had text. letting me know it was Victoria and Emmett and Jasper had taken care of her, takes her back to their house and disposed of her.  
“So, you want to talk to us? Maybe get to know us all a little?” the woman asked me. Sighing I answered her.  
“Sure, your Natasha, right?” I asked, even if I didn't want to do this right now, I saw the look of hope on Charlies face, hope that I was socializing, that I was talking.  
I talked to Natasha for a while, not long after we started talking, the other man, Clint, that had come with them came over, I assumed that he was her boyfriend, he joined in our conversation, he had been laughing about Tony and Charlie walking strangely around the lounge, he ruffled my hair as he once again introduced himself to me, before asking me how I was doing, sighing again, I looked towards the Wall with Victoria's Message still was situated.  
“Honestly, I'm not, I don't want to be here right now, my best friend was murdered today, a threat was left on the wall for me, and my dad wants me to socialize. I can't, just can't.” I said as I got up and left the room, making my way up towards my own room, I needed to be alone, needed to process what I had seen today, process the fact that my best friend was dead, Charlies best-friend had lost his only son, process that I had a crazy ass red headed Vamp after me and she thought animals were somehow hiding me, no idea how though, then I find out I have a Godfather I never knew about, who Charlie asked to come and help me with nightmares, half of which I don’t remember. Then Alice Cullen shows up along with her family. I remember being woken up at some point, I had no idea I had even fallen asleep.  
I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast before going to school, only to be stopped by Charlie.  
“Your staying home today Bells, I called the school already.” Charlie said coming to stand in front of me, he motioned for me to take a seat with the rest of them.  
“Do you remember waking up last night?” Charlie asked, I just shook my head, wondering where he was going with this.  
“You were screaming, again. When I came in to check on you, you told me again, that he was hurt during the battle. Do you know what battle I'm talking about?” Charlie asked.  
“No, am I meant too?” I asked.  
“We all woke up when you had your nightmare Bella. The funny thing about your dream is it happened, last Month, your dad tells us you don't watch TV. much, so did you hear anything about any battles in the country while you were in School?” Tony asked me, again I shook my head. They all looked at each other and I wondered if I should watch more TV.  
I didn't know if I should tell them what I did remember, which wasn't much, but I didn't know these people, so I wasn't sure if I could trust them.  
“How about, before we get started with this conversation, we go out and get some coffee so I can get to know my God-daughter?” Tony said. I was actually thankful for the short reprieve from what we were going to be talking about.  
I grabbed my purse and followed Tony out the door and towards his car, when I noticed my truck sitting in the driveway, I had no idea how it even got home, considering the old girl had died, I just stood there looking at my truck utterly confused about how it got home.  
Making sure I had my phone with me as I had said I would call Rosalie this morning, I was just hoping I was already at school in order to do so.  
I got in the car after checking that I had everything, we drove in silence for a while before we reached the town limits.  
“Where are we going?” I finally asked.  
“Port Angeles, apparently there is a little cafe there I just have to try. So, while we drive, I thought we could have a little chat, about those dreams you say you don’t remember.” Tony said to me.  
“How did you know?” I asked my tone barely a whisper. “I have a few secrets of my own, so do the guys I brought with me, they could see it a mile away, your friend has more than a few secrets as well, by the way, but for now we can talk about you.” Tony said looking over at me.  
“I was telling the truth, I had no idea about any battle, but I do remember a few details from my dreams, I didn't want Charlie to worry. Are you really my Godfather or just someone Charlie knows?” I asked, wanting to ask a few questions myself.  
“Quid Pro Quo, okay I can do that, Godfather, Yes. And your dad, he's my brother, we have the same mother, mom cheated on dad in the early days, so I'm also your uncle. We kept it under wraps due to me being kind of a big deal. I asked Charlie to keep it quiet, from you and your mom, I didn't trust her. I have trust issues. Now back to you. What do you remember?” Tony asked me.  
Our conversation turned around quite quickly, but I was glad to have some answers. even if the answers opened up more questions.  
“I saw your friend jump of a tall building, break through a window and land on his quiver, I don't know how I know he's an archer, but I just knew somehow.” I said, I already felt like I was crazy. “So how does the family of Vampires fit into your normal teenage life?” Tony asked.  
“I own Dracula if that’s what you mean?'' I said trying to play dumb, specially about anything to do with Vampires.  
“That Alice girl, she is a vampire, I've worked with some of them before, the agency I'm affiliated with has dealings with a Coven known as the Cullen's I have only meet the Coven Leader and his wife, but they seem nice, not that I would trust them all.” Tony said as we pulled up to the cafe. I didn't know what to say as it wasn't really my secret to tell. As Tony ordered our drinks, I called Rosalie.  
“Hello Bella.” Rosalie answered.  
“Hi Rosalie, I'm at this little cafe in Port Angeles, it's called Bella Rosa Coffee House, I'm with my Uncle, I was wondering if you, Emmett and Jasper would like to join us, he has just told me he knows Carlisle and Esme, he says he has worked with them.” I said hesitantly over the phone. She didn't answer for a bit, then surprised me by agreeing to meet with us, thanking her I gave her directions to how to get here and Went to find a seat for Tony and me along with the three others I just invited along. Tony came and sat down as we waited for our coffee to arrive. I told him I called Rosalie and asked her to meet us, he just looked at me curiously.  
“You'll see.” I said simply, while we waited, I discovered that my uncle was Ironman and that he ran a company called Stark Industries, he was a part of a group called the Avengers, with Natasha and Clint. Who l discovered were not dating each other, and that he was single as far as my uncle was aware of. He was in a relationship with his assistant, Pepper Potts, who seemed nice from what he had told me about her.  
Once our coffees arrived, we didn’t wait long for Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to show up.  
I half expected Rosalie to turn up being her usual snarky self, maybe blame me for telling Tony what they were.  
“Hello Bella. Thank you for calling us.” Rosalie said to me, she looked hesitant though, I couldn't blame her for that, we never had much of a relationship to start with.  
“Uncle Tony, these are friends of mine, Emmett e and Rosalie Cullen and Jasper Hale. Carlisle and Esme's children. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. This is my Uncle... Tony Stark.” I introduced them all and watched as Emmett had a serious fangirl moment.  
“Ironman is your Uncle? Are you serious right now? or you setting me up? How did you know it was my birthday? Oh MY GOD I am such a huge fan by the way. I love you. Man, you’re my idol!” Emmett was rambling, I smiled at Rosalie as she rolled her eyes at her husband.  
Jasper just laughed at his brother.  
“So, Bella, tells me that already know our parents.” Rosalie says to Tony. He just smiles at me before looking at the three.  
“Before you answer that, where is Edward and Alice?” I asked. I didn't want them to be part of this conversations.  
“Back at home. Esme told Eddie boy if he wanted you back, he had to give you space and tinier to remember how much you mean to each other, and Carlisle for bit them from following us or looking for us.” Jasper told me, I hand a feeling of caution over come me suddenly, knowing it was Jasper sending me a warning of a uh, I nodded, Message received.  
“Who's Eddie? “Tony asked.  
“Edward, my ex. Kind of a stalker, can't take no for an answer most of the time.” I said quietly into my coffee.  
“Excuse me, has he hurt you? “Tony asked me, looking up I saw him pull out his phone.  
“Not physically. So, don't worry about it.” I said, I still felt that distinct empty hole he made in my chest when I accidentally thought of our break-up, I zoned out and tried to clear my head of everything, so I could be actively present for my newly found Uncle.  
“What’s going on here? how did they break up? this looks pretty physical to me.” I heard Tony say, sounding defensive.  
“I don't know, Edward came home after dropping her off home on her birthday and told us all she no longer wished to see any of us, so we packed up and left.” I heard Emmett saying, that just made things worse... before I knew everything went black.  
I woke to the sound of Tony shouting at someone and threatening legal action.  
“I should sue you for everything you own you little upstart, you hurt my niece, my family, and you stand there as if you've done no wrong, like you can’t be hurt, guess what, l will destroy you.” Tony shouted. I got up off the bed I was on, looking around seeing I was in, I guest, Rosalie’s room, nothing like I thought it would be like, it had a very 1920's Elegance with hints of a wild country mixed in, which screamed Emmett.  
I made my way down stairs, I didn't want to be here.  
“What makes you think you can do anything to me? You have nothing that can do anything to me.” I heard Edward saying, he sounded like a cocky entitled brat, one who never knew the meaning of discipline.  
“Dude, you have no idea who this guy is. Don't start something we will have to clean up.” Emmett said to Edward.  
“I don't care who he is, he's nothing to me. The only thing that matters to me is Bella, this guy is wanting to take her away from me.”  
Edward said, he sounded certifiable, once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I just shook my head. I couldn't believe shit coming out of Edwards mouth.  
“Uncle Tony? how did I get here? I thought we were having coffee?” I asked him. Before he could answer me, Edward came up to me.  
“Don't worry about anything, your safe now My Bella. I'll keep you safe.” Edward said to me, he was acting weird, I remembered the caution Jasper had sent me earlier, looking around for him, I sent him my fear of Edward, he nodded, understanding and dropped Edward so I could move easily over towards Tony.  
“Thanks Jasper.” I said quietly, he nodded and smiled at me.  
“What just happened there? “Tony asked. I looked over towards the three I trusted and sent Jasper the emotional equivalent of asking permission.  
“Mr Stark, please have a seat.” Jasper said to him. Tony looked at him cautiously before setting down, making sure I was seated close to him.  
Jasper was the one to lay everything out in the open for Tony, including art gifts, even ones I hadn't realised people had.  
Esme, as it turns out has the power of persuasion, Rosalie had the power to nullify a person's gift, turns out she had been nullifying Esme's gift on me, just so I could choose my own path in life.  
I ran up to her and hugged her. Thanking her for what she was doing for me.  
Emmett was super strong, that was his and Carlisle was the only one without a gift to any one’s knowledge.  
Jasper had told Tony everything about himself as well and I was secretly screaming inside as he confirmed everything I had suspected.  
“Bella, you’re driving me crazy here, my past is not something to be excited about.” Jasper said to me. “Sorry, I grew up in Phoenix hearing about your legend, you were a hero, saving all those people, then overcoming huge odds to free yourself from a tyrant. You were the role model of some of my closest friends, who growing up in abusive homes could only hope to free themselves like you did. I even did a history paper on you, your great-niece, Sarah, was my best friend, so sorry, not sorry for fangirling.” I said crossing my arms.  
“Are you crazy Bella! he's a murderer, and that’s who your idolising? you should be idolising someone at least with a sense of fashion, instead of some back-country hick! “Alice shouted at me surprising not only me but her husband.  
the look that crossed Jaspers face scared me, before I could blink, he was gone, then coming back with bags and an envelope.  
“Sign it. Now. I always knew you only kept me around for protection, Good luck protecting yourselves now.” Jasper said as Alice signed, what I assumed was diverse papers.  
“Bella, if you need me, I'll happily be there for you. I have a debt I feel I owe you after all.” Jasper said as he hugged me.  
“Go to my house. I still would like to talk to you.” I said quietly to him, at his nod 1 let him go and he left, looking around I saw more bags on the ground that had not been there a second ago, at my confessed look, Tony nodded towards Rosalie and Emmett, and it became clear.  
“We are staying to see you both home safely, do you have any questions?” Emmett asked. I looked at the others, Alice and Edward looked furious, Carlisle and Esme looked resigned but accepting of what was happening.  
“I don’t have any. Uncle Tony? anything you want to say or do?” I asked, he got up and walked over to Edward, I saw what looked like a glove robotically cover his hand as he made his way over, he apologised to Esme specifically, then proceed to rip off Edwards arm before turning it to ash.  
“That's just an appetizer of what’s to come if you ever step foot in the same State as my family from this moment forward. Clear.” Tony smiled and with a hand on my back walked me towards the door. I heard Edward threaten that he would get me back. that no-one would stop him, after that Emmett and Rosalie followed us back to Charlies. The closer to Charlies we got the more worried I became, when we pulled up to the house, the worry seemed to almost vanish, it was then that I realised that it was Jasper, he was projecting.  
“Do you know who this truck belongs too?” Tony asked me. I shook my head as I took in the huge Dark Blue Dodge Ram that had taken the place of my truck. We went inside to see two new people in my lounge, talking to Jasper.  
“Have a good day Bells?” Charlie asked me.  
“Yeah, Uncle Tony and I learned a whole lot about each other, it was nice.” I said to Charlie, I greeted everyone and was introduced to Jaspers' brother and sister, Peter and Charlotte, before I excused myself to go and make a start on Dinner.  
I decided on lasagne, salad and Garlic bread so I made a start on the bread rolls before starting on the meat sauce. As I worked on dinner, couldn't help but worry about Edwards threat, he seemed to me, to have gone a little Coo-Coo. I was over him, I had my sights set on someone else, but wasn't sure if he was actually seeing someone, I assumed that he was, after all the crap with Edward, I was too scared to put myself out there.  
“There is no reason to be scared, but what had you worried?” Jasper asked as he made his way closer.  
“I was worried about Edward, Uncle Tony ripped his arm off then burned it. After that as we left, Edward threatened that he would make me his, that no one would stop him. I shouldn't put too much thought into it, but it has me worried he started getting way to possessive towards my birthday, and especially after the James incident. I don’t know if I should be scared or just blow it off as Edward being stupid about everything.” I said to Jasper as I finished the buns and started on the meat sauce. He picked up a knife and started chopping the onion and the garlic I had gotten out. “Thought I would help out while we talked. Anyway, my brother and sister turned up here a couple of minutes after I arrived, he just knows shit, and apparently knew he had to be here, so far he doesn't know why as yet, if Edward does try anything, we will be close by so we can take care of him.” Jasper said, I just smiled at him, I trusted him, enough to know he would keep my family and I safe if Edward tried anything, problem was I had a feeling I needed to be worried about Alice also. “What about Alice, what if she was to try something?” I asked him.  
“That little pixie bitch doesn't stand a chance, beside she has a good ol' fashioned beat down coming to her.” voice said from behind me, turning around I saw the man that had been talking to Jasper earlier.  
“Hi, I'm Peter Whitlock, how are ya?” Peter said with a smile.  
“Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I've been better, thanks for asking. How are you?” I asked, going back to browning the beef.  
“I wouldn't worry about Edward either lil’ bit, that pompous git got a whooping comin' to him that his momma would 'a been proud of, also, that other worry you been havin'.” Peter said nodding his head towards the lounge.  
“Is about to ask Queen bee if you seeing anyone.” Peter said with a smile before walking away laughing.  
''Ass. Don't mind him Bella. Pete loves causing drama, he was like that when he was human.” Jasper said to me.  
“So you changed your name?” I asked him.  
“Yeah it was easier if Rose and I took the same name as we meant to be twins and all.” He just smiled at me as we carried on preparing dinner, half an hour later Rosalie walks in, big smile on her face.  
“Jasper, Emmett would like to speak to you. I'll help Bella with dinner.” Rosalie said she watched as Jasper left to find her husband.  
“Does this have to do with something I'm sure you heard Peter say?” I asked her as I raised my eyebrow towards her, as I kept cooking. “As matter of fact, yes it does, and he has, Mr Barton seems Very interested in our little Bella, he seems nice, the fact that he is associated with your uncle, has Emmett in his corner. That man seriously, he’s fawning all over your Uncle, he's going to be heart broken, when we leave.” Rosalie said sighing. I turned the stove top off and started putting the lasagne together, once it was in the oven and cooking, I pulled Rose and Natasha up to my bedroom, I needed some advice from another girl.  
“What's this about Bella?” Natasha asked me.  
“Here goes. First though, Rosalie, Natasha, Natasha, Rosalie.” I introduced them before starting to ask them, they nodded at each other before turning back to me.  
“I've been having these dreams lately, Natasha, you know this, they are about the battle in New York last month, Clint gets hurt, plays it off as nothing though, but it bothers him, l've been having these dreams since before my birthday, then all that stuff happened on my birthday and the dreams became more vivid, I felt like I was actually there, I woke up one morning with cuts all over my arms and face after going through the window, then Charlie calls Tony and you all show up. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I know I've only dreamt about him, but I really like him, and the little l have talked to him here, I've found that I actually really do like him.” I said to them, hoping they could help me.  
“Bella, it’s been seven months since your birthday last September. You could have talked to one of us, Emmett would have tried to help you at least, if it got you away from Edward, then I would have helped also.” Rosalie said to me, I looked down towards my hands and nodded. Hindsight was great.  
“How long before your birthday did the dreams start?” Natasha asked.  
“They started on the 1st of September. Edward and I had a fight about it as soon as I woke up. He was furious, wanted to know if I was cheating on him, which I wasn't by the way.” I said defensively. Rosalie just smiled at me letting me know that she knew I wouldn't.  
“I have to call this in, you know about the attack for six months before it happened, a lot of people could have been saved if we had known about it before hand.” Natasha said as she got up and walked out, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I'm responsible for the fact thousands of people died in New York, suddenly feeling nauseous, I ran to the bathroom and vomited, once my stomach was empty, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, opening the bathroom door I heard Rosalie yelling, I couldn't handle it anymore, making my way back into my room I opened my window and climbed out, I needed to be alone, the guilt of all those deaths starting to weigh down on me, making my way around the house, I started to walk towards School, knowing it would be empty at this time of the might. I should have said something to Charlie at least, but I was too worried about what Edward thought about me, worried about pleasing him, that it never crossed my mind. Now because I kept quiet all those people are dead. I made it to the school twenty minutes later and went and sat under the walkway, out of the rain once there I broke down, the share mass of casualties that happened because I was too worried about what my boyfriend thought, was frightening, I knew I wasn't directly responsible, but right now I felt like I had killed each and every one of them with my bare hands. I sat there for a while, thinking about what could have been done. Wondering if there was a Law, Where I would be charged for peoples deaths. simply because I knew about it, wouldn't that make it, Pre-Meditated or something? it really started to make me wonder about if this would cause Charlie to look at me differently. Made me realise there was no way, anymore, that I would have a chance with Clint. Maybe I should just go back to Edward. He was going to be the best I would be able to get anyway, so just let him drain me.  
“I could feel your emotions all the way back to your place, what happened for you to feel that much hate and despair Bella?” Jasper asked as he came out of the shadows, I shook my head and started crying again. How could I tell him, I couldn't find the words.  
“Just take a breath, do you want me to help you calm down?” Jasper asked me. I couldn't even answer him. I heard his sighs before I felt his influence over me take effect.  
“I'm a murderer. I knew about the New York battle six months before it happened. I'm responsible for all those people dying. I killed them.” I said to him, his eyes going as wide as saucers, as I broke down once again, he took a step back away from me. What was I supposed to do if one of the people I thought I could turn too, backs away from me? I looked up at Jasper and saw the look of disbelief on his face. I got up and ran in the opposite direction, if he couldn't accept me, then who could. I really had no shot with Clint if that was the case. I didn't want to be alone, but I would be.  
I didn't make it very far when Jasper appeared in front of me. I tried without any luck to go around him, but I was only human.  
“Calm down Bella, you need to calm down. so we can talk.” Jasper said I felt his calm Wash over me but I didn't want it, I pushed away the unwanted emotion, feeling undeserving. He looked at me confused, but just shook his head at whatever confused him.  
“None of what happened is your fault, how were you to know any of those things were going to happen?” Jasper asked me, I didn't answer him, I didn't want him to have to feel my emotions either, I Just wished he could get a reprieve from what I felt, he had enough to deal with, he felt everyone.  
“How about I take you home you can have something to eat, and rest up, how does that sound?” Jasper asked, I panicked, I couldn't go home anymore, My dad's the Chief of Police and I murdered thousands of people. I felt my eyes widen as I shook my head.  
“Can't go home, can never go home.” I said to myself under my breath. I could feel my panic rising, I was struggling to keep my panic down. He can’t feel it. He can't know, can't go home. I looked up at Jasper to see his eyes widen, he placed his hand on my shoulder and everything went black.

 

Please Review. Let me know if I should carry on.


	2. Chapter Two

JPOV

Bella was panicking I kept trying to help calm her down but somehow she was rejecting my help. As a last resort I placed my hands on her shoulders and sent her enough lethargy to knock her out. Picking her up when she collapsed I took her home, I have no idea how she came to the conclusion she was a murderer, that threw me for a loop, of thousands no less, but whoever put that idea in her head was going to meet Ares. I was furious someone could do this to such a sweet and loving young girl. I was meet outside by Peter and Charlotte, my sister came up to me and took Bella from me.  
“I'll take her and put her to bed, stay with her too.” Charlotte said softly to me, nodding my concert I handed the sleeping girl over, watching as the women I considered sisters, family, went inside.   
“Who is responsible for this?” I asked knew it takes a lot to lose my calm, but hurt my family, Ares will rip you to shreds, and Bella was family. Peter was unusually quiet. looking at him he just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Don't know what to tell you Mayor, but I would start with talking to Rose.” Peter advised, making my way inside I noticed when Rose saw me come in, her eyes widened and she and Emmett both became submissive, they have only ever meet the Major, if Ares ever does come out, I'm sure they’ll end up shitting themselves.  
“Report Hale.” I sneered at her, I could feel that Emmett was conflicted. He wanted to defend his Mate, but he knew not to fuck with me.  
“Bella pulled Natasha and I up to talk in her room, she informed us both of the dreams she has been having, which started on the 1st of September, they were about a battle that happened last month in New York. Natasha said she needed to call in the new information, that 'if they had known about the battle earlier thousands of people’s lives could have been saved, she implied that those lives that were taken were blood on Bella's hand directly, that she killed thousands.” Rosalie informed me.  
“What’s going on here?” I heard the other woman ask.  
“Ever heard of the God of War?” Peter asked her.  
“He's a myth, a Ghost story, from back in the Civil War.” I heard the woman reply.  
“No, he's not, he's in this house. And you pissed him off, be glad it's only the Major out right now.” Peter said. I growled out and felt his apology.

“Sorry Major.” Peter apologised, he never apologised.  
“Captain, what are you hiding from me?” I glared at him.  
“We are going to have company. Edward is about to cause big trouble unless dealt with.” Peter said, before I could reply I caught Edward emotions enter the edge of my reach, concentrating on him, I dropped him, sent him enough lethargy that he would think he was dead, then sent Peter and Emmett to go collect the dipshit.  
I meet Peter and Emmett outside the back door, just in case the little shithead decided to throw a tantra worthy of Maria's Army. I honesty wanted him to. Just so I could show him why people feared the Major and prayed not to meet Ares. I could hear Peter laughing his ass off telling Edward to keep it up.  
"The Major is gonna have fun with you both boy, you and Pixie bitch there." Peter said as he and Emmett came through the tree line. Peter had a good hold on my ex-wife while Emmett had Edward and smiling certifiably.  
As predicted Edward was starting to throw a fit, Alice seemed to think I wouldn't hurt her due to some miss guided notion that I was in love with her.  
Once at the edge of the forest I walked up to them.  
"Turns out Pixie was just out of your range Major, we heard them planning on hurting lil' bit but there." Peter informed me, looking at Emmett he just nodded, looking like he was about to rip a head off.  
"Start a fire Captain, this needs to be nipped in the bud." I said smiling.  
For Alice's benefit I decided to let her go after I dealt with Edward, but honestly it was just a ploy to get her to spill the beans.  
"Thank you Jazzy." Alice smiled. I could hear Pete's laughter start up, as well as Charlotte's. They had both seen me implement this tactic when dealing with seers.  
They all relied on their gift too much. I had also come across mind readers before, they we equally easy to deal with. Just feed them some shit bout being jealous of their target.  
"I can hear you, if you think I'm going to share that little slut, your wrong. Find your own." Edward snarled at me, he was being protective of his kill.  
"MINE" Edward growled as he tried to lunge at me.  
Before he could anywhere near me, I took him apart, watching Alice as I threw his limbs on to the fire, Alice still believed I was going to let her go.  
I grabbed onto her arms and sent her all the honesty she needed to spill her guts.  
"I was going to lure Bella outside and hand her to over to Edward before I seduced and feed from her father. I was to dispose of you back to Maria. I was to call her after Edward had Bella." Alice said, she had always thought she was better than everyone else, because of her gift.  
"Does Maria know where I am?" I asked her. caressing her cheek, giving her a sense of hope, using my gift to nearly its full effect.  
"No, she tried to get it out of me, but I didn't want that whole anywhere near me." Alice said screwing up her face with a look of disgust. She really thought she was better than anyone else.  
I wouldn't be surprised if she had plans to take over the Volturi at some point.  
"Not gonna happen Alice, just like Edward, I'm gonna dispose of you, but after you tell her father what you were both going to do to them." I called Emmett over and asked him to call out Chief Swan.  
Once out here, I had Alice tell him exactly. What was going on.  
The fury he was giving off, I started to worry he would have a heart attack or something of the like.  
"He would never hurt me he, loves me too much.” Alice laughed her child like laugh.  
"I might not but I know a couple that would gladly, and Imma let 'em." I said to her, stroking her cheek one last time before I called Peter over and asked Charlotte if she wanted a price of this, she stuck her head out the window and said Pete could have his fun.  
He came over clapping his hands together as what was about to happen register and in Alice's feeble mind.  
She started to fright my hold the closer Peter came closer, throwing her over to him, I just stood there and watched out he ripped her apart. Singular limb, by singular limb.  
He really disliked Alice, right from the moment she tried to shop for him in Charlottes place.  
As I watched Peter have his fun, I listened to what was going on inside.  
"I don't think it’s true Nat. I mean that guy was created in the Civil War, he would be over over 150 years old." Clint said, I had to laugh. They had no idea how big the world really was.  
"I don't know, everything I've heard about the guy seems like its just a ghost story made up to scare kids, now we are told the myth is real, and he doesnt look a day one 20, how? I know what Stark has said, they're vampires and all, but I just dont buy it. I don't believe the girl is entirely innocent either. something about her is off. I just can't place it." Natasha said quietly, I didn't like this woman, she had zero care about other's, from what I witnessed, she really didn't care who she hurt, as long as the job was completed.  
"Nat, just because Bella doesn't meet your expectations of what a teenage girl should be doing, doesn't mean there is something wrong with her. Also I just think your jealous." Clint said, he hit the nail on the head with that one.  
She was extremely jealous of Bella, she wanted Clint for herself, she was in love with him, Clint held onhy feelings of friendship towards her. She clearly knew this.  
And Hated it.  
Once Peter had finished and Alice had completely turned to Ash, I let Jasper come back.  
Once the Major had released me, I walked inside and made the call to Carlisle and Esme.  
"Hello Jasper. I thought you might call." Carlisle answered.  
"I thought I would inform you of what Edward and Alice had been up too." I said before he could say anything else I continued.  
"They had planned to basically kidnap Bella, and kill her father. So Peter and I have destroyed them. Alice even confessed her plan to Charlie Swan, Edward offered to share her blood with me. I just thought you should know."  
I informed him, even though the relationship I had with them, I thought they were better than that.  
"I knew of their plan Esme and I tried to talk them out of what they were going to do, I know you see Bella as family. So do Esme and I, we hope that we get to see you all before you move on, please." Carlisle said, his voice resigned to what happened  
"Thank you for letting us know son." Carlisle said before he hung up the phone.  
"Everything okay Major?" Peter asked when he came inside, he had gone an collected Charlotte after the ashes had settled and fucked her on top of Edwards and Alice's ashes. He alway said he would, I always shook my head as I had to listen to Alice's complaints about the way he talked to her.  
"Yeah all good, just called Carlisle and let him know about Edward and Alice. You have some of them behind your ear by the way." I smiled at him.  
"Jealous? Just because I'm getting id and your not. Don't judge brother." Peter smirked at me.  
My brother definately had a way about him. As we walked into the lounge. I was glad to see Bella up, she had me worried though, she had curled herself up on Rose, who was trying to convince her that she didn't kill anyone, by the looks, she wasn't getting very far with that one.  
"Clint. can I talk to you for a minute please. In private. Would be best." I asked the man who had been making eyes at my baby sister nearly all night.  
"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Clint said while he still looked towards Bella.  
"well for a start you can tell me why Bella Seems to think she's a murderer, just because she was asleep and dreaming about a battle six months before it happened, and why your girlfriend over there felt the need to put a thousand deaths on the shoulders of my sister, who on any given day will put the need of ANYONE over herself." I said to him wanting answers.  
He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about, looked over at his girlfriend and without even answering me started to question her.  
"What did you dream about last night Nat? The guy over can read minds, I think you should come clean." Clint said to her, she actually got flustered for a second.  
"She wasn't any good for you Clint, I'm the one that is always there, didn't you ever wonder why women never call you back? I get rid of them." Natasha said in a hushed tone.  
"You get rid of women I date, you dreamed about killing my dates, well that really is on you then, unlike anyone else who has no control over there dreams and unconscious mind, like Bella for example. She dreamed of the fight in New York, dreamed about all of it, but did not kill a single person. Unlike you, who has kill hundreds of people, without a care about their families." Clint shook his head in disgust, it was pouring off him, I was glad that I no longer had human functions.  
"Once we get back, I'm reporting you to fury. You have no right blaming someone for something they had no control over, you may as well blame me for everything Loki did as well if thats the case." Clint said getting right in her face. He turned away from her and came back over to me.  
"So you had no idea what happened, thats good to know, but I will warn you, stop making eyes at my sister while your in a relationship with the red head, considering at 166 years old, I can still kick an ass 100 years my junior, without even trying and without laying a finger on you.” I smiled at him.  
"I don't believe your that old, I've meet God's, you’re not." Clint said, cocking his head to the side.  
"Well I'm really well preserved." I smiled back, sending him all he would need to believe me.  
He just nodded sceptically in my direction. He still wasn't denying that he was seeing the redhead, which pissed me off.  
I waited for it though, but it never came, he walked away from me feeling cautious every time he looked in Bella's direction.  
Bella though was not getting any better and Charlie was getting beyond concerned, he walked up to Rose and asked her what was going on. Rose just looked to me. Why I wasn't sure, it was her call she was never one to ask permission, so I didn't know why she was starting now. I just shrugged and let her make up her own mind. She ended up telling Charlie what was going on  
Again he was furious, ended up kicking Natasha out of his house. Natasha complained that nobody should be talking about anything until Director Fury, whoever that was, could brief everyone.  
"Get the fuck out of my house, you don't blame a child for something they can't control, like a dream. You need to do some serious growing up young lady if you think you can. I'll call Nick myself, I know him personally, and I'll be laying a complaint about you, Miss Romanoff. Now get your belongings and get out of my house and out of my town." Charlie said towards her, she felt she was in the right, Charlie was correct though she had some growing up to do if she seriously believed that she could do that.  
She looked at Clint expectantly, he just walked over to Bella, asking if she needed anything, and I got my answer. He was definitely not dating the red head.  
As the door closed Charlie got on the phone to, who I assumed, was this Nick Fury person, there was a general state of shock coming from the human's, not including Bella, that Charlie seemed to know this person.  
"Jazz, what do I do? she’s not calming and still muttering about being a murderer." Rose asked me. I walked over and pulled Bella up to standing, making a decision about how to pull her out of this funk.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, clear your mind for a second. I need you to really pay attention for this, you got me?" I asked still holding on to her shudders. She nodded her acknowledgement of what I said and felt her try to clear away her current emotions.  
"Right, I know what an actual murder feels like when performing the act. I want you to tell me if you have ever felt any of the things, I'm going to send you, even in the slightest, understand?" I asked her, she nodded again, before I asked her to close her eyes.  
I began with the elation of finding their target, the joy and malice of stalking that person knowing what was about to happen. The depraved, Malicious joy of capturing the subject before the final act. Then sent her what the actual murder itself would feel like. Heavy, weighed down but ecstatically aroused at drawing blood from a fellow being watching as the life drained from your victim, the feeling of plunging the object of choice into the person making the final killing blow, and seeing the life leave your target, hearing the final plea that I not do this to them, they had a family, hearing them try and appeal to any humanity I might have had. Not realising it was a lost cause.  
I was ripped away from Bella violently, then meet with Peters fist, pulling me back to the present, forcing me to look at the scene around me.  
"You were projecting Major, she's just a human girl, not Maria's plaything. Emmett take him to feed." Peter said taking control of the situation.

 

PPOV

What the fuck was he thinking? he spent over a century under Maria's thumb and then he projects to a human girl what a new-born’s first kill feels like, I should be out there ripping him a new ass hole.  
"Lieutenant!" I shouted for my Mate, when she appeared in front of me, I ordered her to help the humans. I was going to be talking Miss Swan with me.   
"Yes Captain." Charlotte said nodding with a sexy smirk, I pulled Bella out of the house and went to find my stupid fucker of a brother.  
It didn't take long to find them, Jasper was sitting on the forest floor, deer dead in front of him, looking pretty morose.  
Bella pulled away from me and ran over to him, pulled him to her with all her human strength and comforted him, when he just traumatized her minutes.  
"I've never felt like that, ever, was that what it was like for you?" Bella quietly asked him, not letting go of him. Little did she know.  
He was the most feared Vampire in the world, even more feared than the Volturi and here he was being cuddled by an 18-year-old human girl directly after he has feed, I knew she would be fine, but I was starting to question her sanity levels.  
We all stayed out here for a while, Emmett and I joked around making fun of the feared Major and God of War having cuddle time with his human sister.  
"Get him Jazz." Bella just said sweetly up to him, from where she had a tight hold on his leg, where she sat next to him. I looked over at Emmett about to prepare him to go left, when the ass tackled me to the ground and tried to make out with me as if I was the Ice Queen he was married too.  
As I was about to push him off me, I started to instead feel turned on by the giant lug, forcing myself to push him away, I reluctantly got up and lunged at my brother, whom was cracking up laughing with Bella, who had her phone out, clearly recording what was happening.  
I didn't know if I should be pissed, proud or planning. Deciding to go with planning, War had been announced! let the prank war ensue.  
Considering everything seemed to be fine now I pulled Bella up and throw her over my shoulder and made my way back towards the house and Mate, leaving Jazzy-poo to follow after us. Bella screaming at me to put her down or she'll sick her big brother on me.  
It was the funniest thing I had heard in a while. Once we got back to the house, I could hear my beautiful Mate laughing and knew she had worked he magic.  
Entering the house, I placed Bella directly in the lap of one Clint Barton, those two were going to be fantastic together, I never knew a human girl could blush as vibrantly red as Bella was at this very second.  
He placed his arms around her waist to hold her steady When she started to fall off his lap.  
"Wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?" He said quietly to her.  
"I wouldn't mind." she replied, clearly not realising what she was saying.  
"She looks better." Rose said to me as she walked up to Emmett.  
"Yeah. She saw the toll it has after a century of killing for the hell of it, I think she maybe insane though. He clearly had just finished feeding and she runs up to him and cuddles him. She definitely never felt like that though. So, Bonus! She needed a boost though, and a lap." I said to the three of them.  
That girl needs to get laid.  
I looked over at my Mate, who just slapped the back of my head.  
"You said that out loud moron." Charlotte said to me as she crossed her arms under her bountiful and beautiful breasts, lifting them up beautifully, I grabbed her and like the caveman she sometimes accused me of being, I threw her over my shoulder and ran off into the forest so I could fuck my beautiful wife and Mate.  
Pushing her up against a large tree I ripped her clothes off unceremoniously as she removed my belt, dropping my jeans in the process.  
Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around my waist, before I could grab my Cock to line her up, she grabbed him out of my hand, proceeding to impale herself roughly on me, then proceeded to fuck me senseless as I watched her glorious tits bounce wildly as she rode me.  
By the time we came up for air I looked around seeing we had destroyed nearly a dozen trees and cleared a decent size section of land, pulling Charlotte up off the ground, gave her my shirt I surprisingly still had on and went off in search of my jeans and boots.  
After searching the clearing and surrounding area for twenty minutes, I found my clothes near where we started our little romp in the proverbial hay, after getting dressed I walked back over to Charlotte and just watched her for a minute. That woman could put a Rodeo Cowboy to shame, with the way that woman could ride a man. Got me hard just thinking about it.  
There started the next round. Walking up to her as I undid my belt and zip, picked her up, just to lay her down on the ground, making my way down to her feet, I started kissing up her legs making my way up slowly to her hips, listening to her moaning every time my lips touched her skin. Hearing her annoyed growl when I bypassed where she wanted me the most, just to carry on up her body.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclosure: I own nothing, just playing with the characters

B POV

I was torn, I was grateful that Rosalie took over watching Dinner for me, and I told her as much, what I was torn over was if I should ask my brothers to help me rip Peter a new one for dumping me on Clint slap, or kiss him for dumping me on Clints lap.  
When Peter dumped me down, I was leaning over to get up when he placed his arms around my waist.  
"Wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?" Clint told me, without thinking I told him I wouldn't mind, seeing his smile at my responce made being dumped here worth it. I heard a slap not long after that, when I looked around, Peter and Charlotte had disapeared, Emmett's booming laugh starting to fill the house, as I saw Jasper walk in cringing.  
"Ah, Peter and Charlotte left to have sex obviously." I chuckled out.  
"How do you know that?" Clint asked me.  
"Jasper's expression. It says it all really. Would you want to hear your siblings going at it all the time?" I said to Clint, now his face resembled Jasper's.  
"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him, he just nodded.  
"One, Barney, he died a few years ago, he was older than me." Clint said as he started playing with my fingers.  
"I'm sorry about that." I told him.  
"What about you? are you the youngest of you three?" Clint asked me, confusing me completely.  
"Only child, Emmett and Jasper are the brothers of my ex-boyfriend. Jasper's ex-wife was my best friend, not anymore, and Emmett's wife Rosalie, is just over there, I've always seen her as my sister, my family is complicated, it's not just blood relation." I said quietly looking over those who I called family.  
"Well, that makes more sence, Jasper came up to me earlier asking me if I was seeing Nat, which I'm not by the way, say that he could stil kick the ass of someone 100 years his junior, for someone who Im guessing is in his early 20's, not possible." Clint said,I just laughed, I'm going to need to talk to Jasper about this.  
"Sounds about right, he's just looking out for me." I told him.  
"Jasper, I think, my uncle and Clint need to be as informed as I am about certain things. If you understand that is." I said, I felt as if I was asking permission to let them in on the secret, even though it was not mine to share.  
"Even though your Uncle knows about Carlisle and Esme, I think its a good idea if your boyfriend here knows, after all, you, your Uncle as well as yourself have only two options now, change or die. But in saying that you have me as an Ace up your sleeve. Knowing this, do you still want him to know?" Jasper asked, this I had not known about.  
"Edward never told me that I only have two options. I don't want to change anymore." I said to him, he smiled and pulled out his phone, after dialing who ever it was, he put the caller on speaker.  
"Who is this, I demand to know how you got this number!" A male voice demanded over the phone, I just watched as Jasper smiled. "That is no way to talk to your betters now Your Highness." Jasper said, his tone was one I had never heard before.  
"Ares, what can I do for you?" The man said as I heard his sharp intake of air.  
"Caius, call your brothers, then call this number back." Jasper said as he hung up, and dialed again.  
"Before you ask and before people are informed, You both are needed at the Swan house immediately." Jasper hung up the phone again and waited.  
He didn't wait long before the phone rang and he answered.  
"We are here." the same man from earlier said down the line, as a knock sounded on the front door.  
"Now, I have four human's here I want to disclose our secret too, without penilty of death or change, They are helping my coven in keeping our anonymity, just as you have humans on your staff, I also keep humans for a purpose. This is not to be argued, they will not be hunted or tracked, and neither will any future generations or people they associate with. Is that clear, and no, I will not disclose their names. Any questions?” Jasper said his tone becoming deeper, edgy.  
There were no disagreements on the other end of the line. Jasper said he would be in touch in a few days, before he hung up the phone.  
His eyes which had been getting considerably darker the longer he talked on the phone, started to lighten again. He called in Uncle Tony and Charlie before anking Carlisle and Esme for coming. Tony greeted the new arrivals as well, as he already knew them.  
Once seated, he proceeded to tell the humans not in the know what was really out there and that they were excluded from any and all penilty from knowing the secret.  
"How is it they can know without consequence?" Emmett asked, I was wondering the same actually.  
"Simple answer is the leaders, the Volturi, have a healthy respectful fear of me, ever since they confronted Maria 100 years ago, and lost, they nearly decamated her Army, but she called me out, and I destroyed every single one of their guard, with only my bare hands and my gift, the only one left alive was Caius, one of the kings, I've been to see them once before I meet Alice, lets just say, I rule them, if I wanted I could replace them and rule, I choose not too, as I am happy with the way things are." Jasper informed us all.  
"So Vampires. don't really know what to say to that one." Clint said, sounding mostly like he was talking to himself. Jasper had stressed how important it was for us all to not say anything to anyone. We all agreed.  
Charlie let me know he was headed over to the clear waters tonight, he and Sue had become close since Harrys death, he asked where everyone else was going to be. Tony had made arrangements for a hotel room in Seattle, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were going back to the Cullens house to talk about some things with Carlisle and Esme, Clint had a room at the same hotel as Tony, Charlie asked if I wanted to go to the Clear waters also. But I declined. I just needed some time.  
"I'll follow you out Charlie, I need to call Pepper anyhow." Tony said nudging Charlie out the door.  
The Cullen's and Hales left saying goodbye with promises to call the next day, recieved a text from Peter saying bye for now, leaving just Clint and I alone in the house.  
"I'm going to go to bed. It's been kind of a long day." I said to Clint, not really wanting to get up off of his lap.  
He picked me up placing me on the couch next to him. Getting up, I assumed he was leaving. After seeing him out, I locked the door and went up to start my nightly routine, once out of the shower, I hadn't bothered taking clothes in the bathroom with me as I was home alone, drying off in the bathroom I put my towel in the hamper and walked naked into my room, just to find Clint laying on my bed.  
"Well I wasn't expecting this." He said under his breath, loud enough for me to hear though. I rushed to find something to cover myself with, thankful that I left my robe on the back of the door.  
"How did you get back inside? I locked the door." I asked, a little pissed, and if I was being honest a little turned on at the fact that he too had taken layers off.  
"Tony asked me to stay here and watch over you, I just checked around the house before coming back inside. I grabbed the keys Charlie had told me belonged to you." He said getting up off my bed.  
I just stood frozen, not knowing exactly was going to happen.  
"I'm going to crash on the couch, call out if you see or hear anything. I'll come running. Goodnight Bella." He told me as he walked passed me and out the door. Releasing the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I look the few steps towards my bed and dumped myself down on it.  
Disappointed but relieved that Clint left, not knowing how I would feel if he had stayed. Getting into my sweats I jumped in bed and decided to just get some sheep for the next day.

"Bella! You have to move. I can’t let them get to you, Find Tony, he'll keep you safe, but just GO so I can do my job, I can’t be worrying about you too." Clint told me as he was about to run out the door. Before I could answer him he had kissed me and pushing me back towards something, suddenly there was nothing. He vanished before my eyes.  
I called out for him he didn't answer, I screamed when I fell, tripping over something just to look at what it was and seeing his body lying there lifeless. He couldn't be dead, placing my hands over my mouth, feeling the wet sensation that came with it, looking at my hands and seeing them bloody.  
"BELLA!" I heard Clint’s voice calling, but his lips weren't moving.  
"BELLA! WAKE UP!" He said again.  
"BELLA! Come on, Wake up, it’s not real, your just having a nightmare, come on Wake up." Hearing his voice saying to me.  
My mind was playing trick with me, I could not believe he was alive. I was looking at his cold dead corpse, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, there was nothing I could do when I felt them fall down my cheeks, hearing the same voice calling me, telling me to wake up I Just couldn't do it. I felt myself giving up, so I gave into it.  
The overwhelming sense of loss, the feeling of not wanting to believe any of it was real.  
"Nah, man, I can’t get her to wake up, I even put her under a cold shower to see if that worked, it hasn't." the voice that I knew to be Clint's said,  
"Go Away! stop doing this to me!" I shouted out to whatever it was.   
"Bella, darlin' can ya hear me?" I heard Jasper ask, I looked around but I could see him, all I saw was Clint's corpse.  
"I know darlin' Imma help ya, but you're gonna need to help me too, just tell me what’s wrong Darlin', Pete and I are here to help ya. okay?" Jasper said to me. Why couldn’t I see him anywhere?  
"He's dead Jasper, I don't know what happened." I shouted out.  
"Okay, I'm getting that you've lost someone. Pete get everyone out." Jasper said, there's no-one here for Pete to get out. Not long after, I turned around trying to find Jasper and instead I saw an old-time Soldier.  
"Ma 'am, I'm the Major, now in the real world you still sound asleep in your bed, people have been trying to wake you, and you ain't waking, Now Imma help ya, but it all depends on you." The Major said to me. He looked like Jasper but his hair was a shade darker than Jaspers Honey gold, and the Major's eyes were red instead of Jasper’s topaz gold. He also was standing more ridged, where Jasper did also but he was also more relaxed.  
"This has to be real, it feels so real, I can't be asleep, what's wrong with me?" I asked, nothing feels right, I keep looking at Clint's corpse and now I just don't know what's real anymore.  
"Is he dead?" I ask, the Major just shakes his head and says 'no Ma'am.' and I just nod my head and step toward The Major.  
I don't know how he does it, he tells me to close my eyes, count to ten, picture my room at Charlies, then once again count to ten and open my eyes. Doing as directed, once opening my eyes I see Jasper sitting on the bed in front of me, I feel wet, not from sweat, but water. Just seeing Jasper, seeing my room helps me come back to reality, but I broke down as my dream settles in, the realization none of that was real, that Clint was alive.  
I heard him call Peter in and heard my door open; I hadn't realised that I was in Jasper's arms crying until I was passed to someone else.  
"What happened?" I heard someone ask, not even paying attention to who it was.  
"She was dreaming, she was next to your corpse, she was giving up. didn't want to carry on." I heard Jasper say. I didn't understand why this was happening, what was going on.  
"Oh, honey, no-one is worth giving up for. You need to always be strong. always carry on." I heard Clint saying. I felt like I couldn't go back to sleep, if I did, I would lose everything, again.  
I started to shiver from the cold water still covering my clothes, but I didn't want to let go, my dream was still too real, I was having trouble letting it go, that shit was way too vivid for my liking. Stupid subconscious.  
"Come on, you need to get into some dry clothes I’m sorry about that, I was trying to wake you up." Clint told me. I just sighed.  
Nodding I got up and grabbed some more clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed.  
When I came back into my room I saw that Jasper had taken up in the rocking chair in the corner that Edward used to use. Clint was sitting on my bed, they were talking about what was going on, I turned and made my way down stairs and got a drink, honestly I just wanted to leave and go for a walk. Clear my head.  
Seeing a note on the refrigeration, it looked like a reminder.

FUNERAL OF JACOB BLACK  
SATURDAY 10AM

I was meant to ask Charlie how Billy was, I hadn't even thought about it, he was my fathers best friend and I hadn't even taken the time to ask how he was, if he needed anything done around the house, Jake did everything for Billy, now that support was gone.  
Opening the front door, I stepped out and just sat on the top step, needing time, always needing time, something Jake won’t have any more of.  
I had been on the step for a while, a car pulled up over the road and I saw a woman get out, she looked about my age, a little younger maybe, she started walking towards me, she was beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, petite features, her hair hanging in waves both down her chest and her back, blowing slightly in the breeze that was blue wig, she was too pale to be human, she had dark gold eyes, but she looked, off, somehow.  
I couldn't put a finger on it, but she just seemed off.  
"Are you Isabella Swan?" The woman asked me, not really sure I should answer her.  
"Why are you looking for her?" I asked.  
"So you are her then, you had my Mate killed, so I'm here to kill you." The woman said. I had no idea who her mate was.  
"Excuse me. I don’t even know who your friend is, let alone have someone killed." I told her, sending a whole shit top of panic to Jasper, in hopes of getting his attention.  
"Edward Cullen, you got my Edward killed, I can’t let you get away with that." The woman said coming closer still. I started laughing at her.  
"Sorry, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked as the front door opened.  
"Tanya, what are you doing here? We didn't know you were coming for a visit." I heard Jasper say,  
"This girl, killed my Mate. I'm going to kill her. Stay out of my way Jasper." So this way Tanya, I had heard about her, vaguely, as she and Jasper talked I just sat there, and assessed her.  
"Who was your Mate? I wasn't aware you had taken a Mate." Jasper asked her.  
"You know my Mate was Edward, we had been together for half a century. You know this." Tanya said getting agitated.  
"This young woman did not kill Eddie boy, and frankly if he had a mate, for as long as you say he would not have been able to stay away from you for any length of time. Why are you really here Tanya." Jasper asked her. It looked like her eyes glazed over when he asked her why she was here, it was like he was dazzling her into telling the truth.  
"I wanted him and she had him, I found out he had been killed I wanted revenge for his death. He deserved better than her." Tanya told him.  
"It was me that killed Edward Tanya. Not Bella, he wasn’t your Mate, I would have felt it. He never wanted you, move on Tanya." Jasper said to her. They talked for a couple of minutes longer before she apologised, she looked behind me and smiled, obviously Clint was behind me.  
Clint walked down the stairs towards her and they started talking, I knew in that second I would not be enough for someone like Clint, going back inside. I made my way up to my room, and went to bed. Falling into a fitful yet peaceful sleep.  
I woke yet again to my alarm, listening I didn't hear anyone in the house, getting up I thought I would go searching, just to be safe side.  
Going downstairs is just my sweat's, I ran directly into a barely dressed Tanya and Clint, making out in my kitchen. I ran back upstairs and got dressed, grabbed my purse and packed my backpack with a few clothes and my passport, I made my way back downstairs, and dared my throat.  
"I need a few things from the store, can I borrow your car Clint?" I asked, he walked over and gave me the keys he grabbed on his way past.  
Not even saying good morning, but neither did I. Making my way to the car, taking my time to text Charlie before I left.  
'Sorry not going to make the funeral, am heading out of town, I need some time, I'm seeing Jake everywhere, I need to leave I love you, I'm sorry.'  
Turning my phone off I threw it onto the passenger seat I started the car and left, not wanting to hang around at all, what I text Charlie was true enough, I just didn't want to tell him the guy I was crushing on clearly slept with a drop dead blonde.  
I made my way to SeaTac and after the 3 hour drive, I pulled into long term parking and went into the airport to book the first ticket out of Washington.  
It just happened to be going to New York. I had heard my Uncle talk about a Pepper so I had done some research. Apparently Pepper was his assistant and girlfriend, if what my dreams had been showing me, I had an idea of where to go. I had also found there were a few job openings in his company, I thought I would just apply for a position, figure out living arrangements later.  
The 5 hour flight would have been good if my mind had not kept replaying the scene in Charlie’s kitchen.  
I got a ride to the new location of Stark industries and handed over my resume, that I worked on, on the flight. I just prayed I could get a job relatively quickly. And surprisingly Ms Potts was talking to the receptionist as I walked up.  
"Denise, Mr Stark will be away for a while longer, if anyone comes applying for the opening please page me." Ms Potts said, she looked at me, smiling before she walked away.  
"Hello, Can I help you?" Denise asked me.  
"Yes, I've come to apply for the opening of Mr Stark's assistant." I said, I read that since they were seeing each other, he was putting out a call for a new assistant.  
"Of course, if you will wait please I will call Ms Potts, letting her know your here." The woman smiled at me. I could see Pepper had stopped and was on the phone to someone, and I prayed it was not my Uncle. The woman, Denise, looked towards the way she had gone and sighed, running up to her with my resume.  
Pepper hung up the phone and walked back towards reception, straight up to me.  
"Isabella, hi, I'm Ms Potts, things are a little slow today, would you mind having the interview now by chance?" She asked me.   
"Not at all. lead the way." I smiled back at her.  
She lead me up to her office and asked if I needed anything. I just shook my head.  
"So, what made you decide to apply for the role of Mr Stark's assistant?" she asked while reading over my resume  
"Honestly, I just moved here, I saw the company had an opening last night and I jumped on a plane, hoping I would be seen, or at least hoped for an appointment time to come in." I answered, she was about to talk when her phone rang.  
"Tony, I'm actually rather busy, l'm actually interviewing your new assistant. Alright then. No we just started. Alright." Ms Potts said hanging up.  
"Sorry, where were we? Ah, yes. Tony can be very demanding, and you need to be an call basically sometime up to 20 hours, are you confident you could handle that type of role?" Ms Potts asked me.   
"I have dealt with difficult people in the past, I've had to micro-manage one particularly difficult person, she changed her mind constantly, and I had to be ready for anything at the drop of a hat. So yes I could deal with that easily." I answered, even though I felt like I was rambling.  
"Okay, Mr Stark will have his own set of questions for you when he meets you, to see if you will be compatible for him, my side of things is rather short, the reality of it is Mr Stark will make the final decision, and get back to you once all applicants have been seen, if you will follow me please." Ms Potts said and I get up and followed her out. She led me down to an elevator which I assumed led down to the lobby.  
Instead the elevator went up, and I wondered where she was taking me, once the doors opened I could hear my Uncle yelling, as I couldn't hear anyone else I assumed he was on the phone.  
"You okay to do this now? He's going back out of town this evening and doesn't know when he will be back." Ms Potts said to me.  
"It's fine. Sorry I had not realised I'd be meeting the boss so soon is all." I smiled at her. She asked me to follow her and we went to meet Uncle Tony.  
"Tony, I have an applicant for you to meet for the assistant role." she said calling out.  
"I'll find her Charlie calm down, you’re a cop, ask Clint why, he would have seen her. I asked him to keep an eye on her, why wouldn't I?" Tony yelled. Ms Potts handed me a non-disclosure form and a pen, indicating I sign it, so I did, once signed she placed the form in her bag and tapped Tony on the shoulder, he turned around and his jaw dropped.  
"Okay, I got to go. I'll call you back." Tony hung up his phone.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Charlie has been going out of his mind, we all tried to call you, but your cell is off, what happened?" Tony asked me.  
"Tony what are you talking about?" Ms Potts asked.  
"Pep, I would like you to meet my niece. Bella Swan, who went missing this morning." Tony said, introducing me.  
"I text dad I was leaving, I couldn't stay there you were still in Seattle as far as I know, so you can’t exactly talk, I borrowed Clint's car, leaving it in long term parking and booked a flight, and applied for a job. I can’t stay there anymore." I said to him, Ms Potts look at me as if the chips were starting to line up and make sense.  
"What happened Bella?" Uncle Tony asked.  
"Edward's ex came around, threatened me, Jasper sent her away, Clint slept with her, found that out this morning when I walked into the kitchen, seeing them half naked, making out on the kitchen bench, so I left." I said to him, Ms Potts looked at Tony and asked who Clint was.  
"Agent Barton." Tony said simply, She just nodded understanding crossing her features.

Thanks for reading and again please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Own nothing, just playing with the Characters.

C POV

I can't believe she just left like that. I tried to get the blonde to leave, but somehow I ended up sleeping with her. I asked her to leave the next morning and she kept giggling. I heard Bella come down the stairs, but clearly so did Tanya. She just pulled me towards her and kissed me. Next I knew, Bella was clearing her throat and asking me for my keys as she needed a few things from the store.  
I get a call from Tony an hour later asking where the fuck Bella is going as she just text Charlie saying she had to leave, and somehow I knew it was my fault.  
Charlie came charging through the door eight hours later, as he had work and hit me up about doing something that made Bella leave, as Tony told him, that he asked me to stay with her last night.  
I honestly didn't know exactly went wrong, but I was hoping to fix it. Jasper came by later in the evening and told me that Tanya was a Succubus and could get a man to sleep with her easily, so not to worry as much, but that was before I told him Bella had gone and not a soul knew where she was.  
"Bella has gone missing, I saw her this morning, she was going down to the store to get a few things and asked for the keys to my rental. so she could go there." I told Jasper. I was meant to be watching her and she just vanished.  
"She hasn't vanished, she caught a flight to New York. I'm guessing she didn't want to see your dumb ass make out with a 1000 year old bike, considering nearly everyone learns to ride on that, don't worry though. Tony's got her, she's gonna be fine." Peter said to me.  
I heard a feral growl coming from the kitchen before I heard a booming laugh coming from the direction of the front door.  
"Emmett's here! Jasper let me know. I looked over at Charlie, he was on the phone yelling, hearing Bella's name, followed closely by Tony's, I wondered if he was trying to get hold of her again. No one had any luck in getting hold of her, though.  
"I'm told you were asked to watch my daughter, then she goes missing on your watch, my brother whom I thought was still in Seattle by the way, has gone back to New York because he had to get back to work, something about interviewing a new ass..... Oh she wouldn't. Tony you best answer." Charlie was ranting and yelling, it was understandable, but he seemed to come to some conclusion.  
"I think she's coming to New York, if you find her, call me and tell her to turn on her damn phone!" Charlie said to him before just hanging up the phone.  
About half an hour later, Charlies phone rang. after answering it, the tension that had been obvious on him all but left, before he started going red and started yelling, I assumed it was Bella, so I headed up stairs to pick up my bag from where I stashed it last night and placed anything I had removed back into it, and went to call a cab to take me to the airport.  
"Don't worry about the cab, I'll give you a ride." Peter said to me as I pulled out my cell, nodding my thanks, he picked up my bag for me and disappeared. that was going to take some getting used to.  
Tanya came up to me and asked me to stay she was thinking we could have some more fun, before I could get a word out she turned around disgusted and disappeared from in front of me, kind of rude, I didn't think I was that bad in the sack, maybe I needed more one- on-one tuition.  
"She’s jealous that’s all. She sees herself as the ultimate beauty and Bella is nothing to her, yet Bella has caught the eye of one that she desired, Edward, and she also could see you and Bella are attracted to each other, and she was jealous of that also." Jasper said to me.  
I just nodded, and said goodbye to everyone. I had my doubts about any reciprocated attraction anymore.  
Once in the car and on our way to the airport, Peter advised me to just be honest with Bella and see where things go, I booked a seat on the next flight out, which I was sure I would miss as the drive to SeaTac was meant to be around 3 hours and the flight theft in 2 and a half hours. Peter seemed sure that I would make it with time to spare.  
I ended up, as he said arriving with time to spare, and slept on the plane back home. Once arriving, I went to pick up my car out of long terms parking, I had taken up residence for the time being in the new Avenger's HQ, and honestly it was nice to lay on my own bed once again, I saw that I had several messages from Nat, I would have to talk to her at some point.  
"Hey Clint, look I'm sorry about what happened back in Washington, you have every right to be happy. I'll stay out of your love life. Still friends right? Text me. Call me. I hope to hear from you when you come back." I listened to the last message on the machine and decided to just deal with that later. I closed my eyes just for a second to have a little nap before going to get a sandwich.  
BPOV  
Uncle Tony drove me to the compound, in upstate NY. Once we get there. Uncle Tony introduced me to the rest of the team.  
"Bells, this is Cap, Bruce, you know Nat and Legolas was back in Washington last I heard. Everyone, this is my niece Isabella Swan." I frowned at how Uncle Tony introduced me.  
"Hi, it's just Bella, by the way." I said to everyone. I decided to stay away from Natasha, I wasn't too sure how to be around her anymore.  
"Hi Bella, I'm Steve Rogers, how are you? I wasn't aware that Tony had any other family, but it’s nice to meet you." Steve said as he shook my hand.  
"Hi Bella, Bruce Banner, nice to meet you, you can call me Bruce." Bruce said shaking my hand. Then Natasha came up to me.  
"Hi Bella, I'm sorry for what happened back in Washington, I was wrong, I was worried about the  
possibility of you being a security risk. I realised that I was very wrong about accusing you of basically sleeping. I hope you can forgive me." Natasha said to me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was being entirely sincere, but chose to just nod and accept her apology anyway.  
"Clint is around here somewhere. Have you got somewhere to stay?" Steve asked me.  
"She is staying in the room next to Me and Pepper." Uncle Tony said, very matter of fact.  
"Considering it is nearly midnight, I am going to show Bella to her new room, night everyone." Pepper said as she lead me out of the room and down another hall to an elevator.  
It wasn't long before we stopped in front of a door, and the tall red head looked down at me, as we walked into the suite.  
"Well here we are, if you need anything our suite is literally that one across the hall there. Listen Bella, I'm glad that I've been able to me you, Tony doesn't have much family, So I'm glad that he has you, for as long as you want to be here. I'm looking forward to getting to know you. I hope you sleep well, the bathroom is through the door on the right, wardrobe is on the left. With that said, we will see you in the morning." Pepper said to me as she said goodnight and walked out the door leaving me alone. I unpacked and went through my visual nightly routine before jumping in bed and praying I didn’t scream and wake up the whole floor.  
Once morning came around, I got up and got dressed ready to start a job I honestly wasn't sure I had or if I was going to be job hunting some more. Either way was fine. I planned to try and find an apartment today as well if I had time, I had enough money saved up that I could live comfortably for a few months. I had secretly paid attention when Alice was giving stock advice and invested in a few stocks, I had invested a few also for Charlie, so he could hopefully retire with a bit comfort so he can go fishing more often.  
Leaving the suite I was using I walked around lost, Just trying to find the kitchen, instead I walked in on someone in the shower. With no idea who's room I accidentally walked into or even where I was. I quickly turned around.  
"I'm sorry! I was just trying to find the kitchen." I called out.  
"Bella?" I heard a voice ask, a voice I had come to know quite quickly.  
"Shit, this can't be happening." I said under my breath. I started to walk out of the room, when a hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around.  
Before I could say anything there was a pair of lips attached to my own. I was being backed up to a wall before being picked up, my legs being encouraged to wrap around an extremely naked Clint, this kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced, mind you I only knew Edward's chase pecks. By the time we came up for air, I felt like I was just a pile of mush.  
He was still wet from his shower, and now I was in desperate need of one.  
"She was a succubus, apparently seducing men to sleep with her was second nature . I never wanted her, there was someone else I wanted more, apparently at the time she wanted me also, before you ask, she's in my arms. Let me get dried and dressed and I'll take you to breakfast." Clint said to me, before putting me down, letting me know I might need to change as well. He pulls me towards a closet. I hadn't realised that I had entered someone's suite, and I apologise to him profusely for doing so.  
"It’s fine, here, change into this, then we can go back to your room so you can change properly if you would like." Clint told me. I just shook my head saying I was fine.  
"What are you wanting to do today? I can show you around if you would like." Clint asked, I just nodded.  
"I would love that. Thanks." I replied.  
"So, can I take you to breakfast Isabella?" Clint asked me as if asking me on a date.  
"I would love that." I said shyly.  
He took my hand and led me to the kitchen, got to say, I was WAY off, when I looked for it on my own.  
Once we get to the kitchen, we stop dead in our tracks, everyone I meet last night is just staring at us, there are a couple of new people, I hadn't meet yet, they were the ones I was worrying about.  
"Hi, I'm new, name's Sam, was just informed about you from your Uncle, it’s nice to finally put a face to the scream, I was hearing last night." Sam said holding his hand out to me.  
"Hi Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone." I said lowering my head. I knew what I dreamed about last night. I didn't want to re-live it, letting go of Clint's hand and made my way to my suite, maybe I should ask Uncle Tony to help me find a place that is completely found proof. Ending up in my bathroom and closing the door behind me and just sitting on the floor.  
I had no idea why everyone around me my subconscious was killing off and hurting me in the process, it seems to always be Clint. Even before I knew who he ever was, I was heartbroken over the fact he had been hurt, devastated that he had been killed, it was bad enough when it was just Charlie hearing me scream due to the nightmares, now complete strangers were hearing me and by the looks of it, he thought it was caused by something else altogether. That was just embarrassing.  
There was a knock on the door followed by the person just walking in. I could hear the person's footsteps. Whoever it was didn't stay around long, as I heard the door to my suite close. I didn’t bother coming out of the bathroom, but it wasn't long before the bathroom door opened, and I saw Pepper standing there, Clint just behind her.  
"Come on honey, how about you tell us what's going on. Tony said that you have been having some dreams that have scared you, one of which was the battle last month, also that you have a friend that you talk to, would you like hear to come here?" Pepper asked. I just laughed, Clint smiled as well. I just shook my head.  
"Sam didn't mean anything by what he said, I'm sure he’s just playing around." Clint said, I just nodded.  
"Sorry Pepper, I just need a minute, I'll be out soon." I said to her smiting, she just nodded, before looking at me, making sure I really was okay.  
She left, going back to the kitchen I assumed.  
"Want to tell me what that was really about?" Clint asked.  
"I just overreacted that was all, nothing to worry about, finally being a typical teenager." I said, he looked suddenly surprised and yet worried.  
"How old are you, I heard in Washington that you were 18, I just thought that was an oversight." Clint said, sounding really worried.  
"Not an oversight, I'm actually 18. Is that a problem? if it is please tell me." I said to him. I was really hoping it wasn’t going to be.  
"I need some time, sorry. I should have realized." Clint said before walking out. Grabbing my phone I called my Uncle Tony even though he was just in the kitchen, and asked him for some help.  
"What's up buttercup?" Uncle Tony asked me.  
"Can you help me find a place that’s soundproof? I was hoping to go out on my own, especially until I find out if I got the job I applied for." I said smiling. I felt like I was pleading with him to help me in anyway.  
"Sure kid, what did the fool do?" Uncle Tony asked me.  
"The fool, as you say, didn't do anything, I came out here to get away from Forks, that’s all." I said as convincing as I could be.  
"Okay, let’s go." He said as he started towards the door. telling me to pack up, as he already had a place in mind.  
It didn't take me long to place all my things back into the backpack I brought with me.  
I ran to catch up to him, on our way out we passed Clint, who asked where I was off too.  
"Leaving, it was really nice meeting everyone. Bye." I said on my way out, I meet Tony in the car and he started off.  
"The place, I'm thinking of would be great for you, by the way, I'm not hiring you as my assistant, that personal experience you told Pepper about. Your mom doesn't count. Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?"  
"Clint didn't realise I was only 18, so now he says he should have realised, whatever that means. So I thought I would make an early start on finding a place. That way he can have all the time in the world to realize all he wants." I said, my tone sounding quite snarky.  
"Okay. Well I can't do much about Robin Hood, but I have the perfect little place for you. Always empty, it's perfect for you, and you can just take care of it till you get on your feet." Uncle Tony said with a smile.  
"Thanks, do you know how much it’s going to cost me a month?" I asked, even though I had some money put aside I couldn't compromise on this part, even if I still needed to work.  
"I own it, so I would just be helping out my niece, did you want me to let Clint know where you are? for when he decides to come to his senses." Uncle Tony asked.  
"No, I'll give him the time he wants, he has my phone number, clearly someone has given it to him." I said, I was still a little put out by the whole thing.  
Uncle Tony just nodded his head as we pulled up to what looked like a mansion.  
"Why don’t you live here, if you own it." I asked.  
"I just finished doing some minor adjustments to it, until you decide what your wanting to do, use this place as a base, nearly no-one knows about this place, other than a couple of people, other than myself and Pepper, no-one is going to come here, as everyone knows I'm at the compound. Make it your own. I'll add you onto the security set up, so you can come and go as you please, it won’t take a minute." Uncle Tony said as he got out of the car and called out to someone, even though it didn't look like anyone was currently home.  
"JARVIS, please scan Miss Swan here and add her to the Alpha Phoenix Security Protocol also add her as the house's current main resident, thank you JARVIS." Uncle Tony said to whoever it was he was talking to. Seeing a red light wash over me, I froze.  
"Scan complete Sir, Miss Swan has been added to the Alpha Phoenix Protocol and as the current resident." I heard the voice say.  
"Bella, that voice is JARVIS, he's my main UI, he basically runs, 98% of everything, he runs more of Stark Industries than Pepper does. So if you need anything, just ask JARVIS. Are you going to be okay here on your own? I'm going to get JARVIS to monitor your sleeping patterns so we can get a hold of these nightmares of yours." Uncle Tony said.  
"JARVIS did you scan miss Swan for any health issues when you added her to the Phoenix Protocol?" Uncle Tony asked.  
"Yes Sir, Miss Swan is perfectly healthy other than four bite marks from two Cold One Vampires on her wrist, also two on the back of her right knee." JARVIS said. I knew one was from James, one was from Edward sucking out James' Venom, but the other two were new.  
"JARVIS, do I have trace amounts of Venom in my system?" I asked him.  
"Yes Miss Swan, I detect .09% trace amount of Cold One Venom in your system." JARVIS answered me. I'm going to need to call and talk to Jasper and ask if that could be the cause of the nightmares I've been having for almost a year.  
I zoned out trying to think of the possible implications of what that means, in the grand scheme of things. Is that enough Venom to induce the change, I heard Uncle Tony talking to someone, he could have just been talking to his computer. Could this be the reason behind these dreams I've been having?  
"Bells, you there?" Uncle Tony asked me, I just nodded, not being able to find my voice right now.  
"Right I just talked to your friend's Jasper and Peter. They said the venom isn't enough to cause you to change into a Vampire, but could very well be the cause of your more prophetic dreams, but to let you know not all are prophetic, so try and pay attention to them, keep a journal of them if you can. So how does that sound?" Uncle Tony said with a smile, looking relieved that it doesn't sound too threatening.  
Might have to agree there. Sighing with relief. I sat back on the sofa I hadn't realized that I had parked up on.

AN: Timelines for the Marvel side of things in the story might not run along with the movies but am changing thing a little and borrowing lines from other Avenger movies also.  
Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	5. Chapter Five

Again I own nothing, just playing with the Characters.

C POV

I had made myself some lunch, for some reason the fact that Bella was actually only 18 years old, should not have surprised me, I had already heard it from the people that surrounded the two of us, so why did it now? it's not like her personality is going to change that much, she is still going to be the same person.  
She's still going to be absolutely smoking hot so I really should stop being such an ass.  
I went to find Tony to see if he knew where she had gone to. but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I decided to go down to the training rooms and let off some steam. Steve came in after a couple of hours and let me know that Tony was on the war path looking for me, by the time he left after giving me the message, Tony walked in looking pissed, before I could say anything I only just saw him pull his arm back when his fist connected with my nose.

"You ass, you knew how old she was already and when she confirms it, you chicken out and leave her high and dry, she actually likes you, who the hell cares that she's only 18. She happens to be very mature for her age. You know what, maybe you need to stay away from my neice. It's a good thing that she has left here, and is away from you. This is your last and only warning. Stay away from her, or I will make sure that you regret ever meeting my neice or any member of my family. Am I making myself clear." Tony said, I just nodded, holding my face. I could feel the blood pouring out my nose.  
Wanting to retaliate, I stopped myself, when picturing Bella's reation if I ended up getting into a fist fight with her Uncle. Why does that bother me so much. Maybe I should call her and appologise, I navigated my way down to the infirmary to fix my face. Sometimes I really want to deck that arrogant ass hole  
"Deep breath's Clint, so not worth it. Nothing is worth this." I said to myself. Hoping her Uncle was not listening right now.  
"Is that what you really think, that she's not worth it?" Steve asked me as I steped around the corner.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out then." Steve continued on to asked me. I just shrugged.  
"Go for it." I said, but the very thought of her dating Steve, irked me. He nodded and left. As I walked into the infirmary.

B POV

Uncle Tony left me to my own vices not long after he talked to Jasper and Peter, I had to admit it was nice to have my own space, it was lunch time before I finally got anything to eat, the whole drama with Clint had me losing my appetite, as I sat down to eat I heard my phone ringing.  
"Hello." I answered not recognising the phone number.  
"Hi Bella, its Steve, Steve Rogers. I was just wanting to know if you’re busy tonight." Wow, I was taken back that Steve would call me.  
"Hi, I was just trying to settle in to my new place. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked, not really feeling like going out, he accepted a little too enthusiastically.  
He asked if six was an okay time to come around and that he would bring everything with him. I had no idea where my stores were from here so I agreed.  
That meant I only had a couple of hours to try and get ready.  
"JARVIS, do you know how to contact Ms Potts by any chance?" I asked Uncle Tony's computer.  
"Yes I do, would you like me to call her for you Miss Swan?" JARVIS asked.  
"Yes please" I answered them just waited.  
"Hello." I heard Ms Potts answer.  
"Ms Potts, its Bella Swan" I said feeling silly. What do I call this woman.  
"Hi Bella, call me Pepper, how are you today?"Pepper asked,  
"Okay, thanks, I was wondering if you have a minute, if I could get your help." I asked awkwardly.  
"Sure what would you like help with." she asked, I could here the smile in her voice.  
"I've been asked on a date, but I don't know what to ware. I was hoping you could help me, only if your free." I asked again feeling extremely awkward.  
"I'm free, can I ask who the lucky guy is?" she asked.  
"Steve Rogers, he just called."I said quietly.  
"Steve, Wow, okay. Tony told me where he took you, so I'll be over as soon as I can" Peper said to me, she actually sounded rather shocked.

CPOV

I could hear some commotion from down the hall when I came out of the infirmary, walking out I nearly ran into Pepper.  
"Hey there, where's the fire? Has Tony burned something?" I asked.  
"No, I'm off to meet up with Bella, she's got a date with Steve tonight, I'm just trying to get her a few things." Pepper said smiling, my heart just dropped.  
Bella was going out on a date.  
Bella was going out on a date with another guy.  
Bella was going out on a date with Steve.  
Why did I have to be such a jerk? I told her to have fun, before I left to hunt down my phone. I needed to call her. An hour later I found my phone under my bedside draws.  
Dialing Bella's phone number I waited for her to pick up.  
"Hello." She answered, yet I couldn't help but smile.  
"Hi, its me, Clint, I just wanted to apologise for earlier." I said to her over the line.  
"It's fine Clint, I'm sorry my age is a problem for you." She was still hurt, I needed to fix this.  
"I was hoping I could take you to dinner to make it up to you. I was being an ass, and I hurt your feelings, I want to appologise for my behaviour." I was freely hopeful that she would accept.  
"When would you like to go out?" Bella asked.  
"Tonight?" I asked, hoping I could get her to change her plans with Cap.  
"Sorry, I have plans for tonight." she said, I realised I would have to work for her affection to be returned.  
"Okay, what about tomorrow?" I asked her, still hopeful.  
"Why should I even give you the time of day?" Bella asked me, sounding rightfully pissed, what could I say?  
"I screwed up, I would like a chance to make it up to you, and explain myself, face to face." I really didn't want to do this over the phone. I heard her sigh, and hoped that meant that she would give me a shot.

JPOV  
JUMP THREE WEEKS

It had been nearly three weeks since Bella left for New York, I heard from her Uncle the first week with some new information and a Theory they wanted to put past Pete and I.  
I wanted to resurrect Eddie boy and kill him all over again when I found she had two other bite marks behind her knee, just knew that the virgin wouldn’t have been able to get enough I had let Rose and Emmett know what we been told and Emmett wanted to kill the virgin fucker again, painfully. I had to stop them both from going over to New York just to make sure Bella was okay.  
Pete had reassured Tony and Bella that the minuscule amount of Venom that was in her system would do nothing to her unless she had another Vampire bite her, the dreams would start making sense to her as time went on, and she would understand how to interpret them also.  
We had all put it to a vote and decided to go to New York to visit Bella, I had let her know just yesterday so that she would be ready, So here we all were driving up to the compound that Pete said he was sure she was at, we were meet outside by three men I didn't recognise, they were giving off some pretty hostile and untrusting feelings.

Throwing out some calm and friendly vibes, they did calm, but started to feel confused as to how. They knew it was not there doing.  
"Hi, can we help you lovely folks today." The man standing in front of the three asked, I felt a sudden spike of lust coming from both of my sisters towards this man, all I could do is look at them with disbelief.  
"Hi there we were told our sister was here. So we have come to visit her. Surprise her, really." I answered the man.  
"What is your sisters name, maybe we can find her." He replied.  
"How about we introduce ourselves, before tensions become any higher." Rose interrupted, glaring at me. I just shrugged non- commitally.  
"I'm Rosalie Hale, these are my two brothers, Jasper and Peter and Husband Emmett and Peter's wife, Charlotte, and we are here to surprise our baby sister, Bella, we were told that she was here." Rose said, smiling at the three men, when Rose said Bella's name, all three men had a spark of sudden realization.  
"I'm Steve Rogers, This here on my left is Bruce Banner and on my right is Thor, why dont you all come on in, I'll see if Bella is here." Steve said, waving us all forward.  
Once inside, I listened to see if I could hear Bella anywhere, with the amount of people here I couldn’t pick her out.  
"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts, Steve tells me your looking for Bella." The red head, Pepper, said to us, shaking all of our hands.  
"Yeah we are, is she here?" Charlotte asked, she was feeling annoyed, we all were.  
"No she is at home, I was just heading there now, why dont you follow me. We will have you there in no time." Pepper told us all. Following her out, once all in our cars we followed the woman to where Bella was now living, we didn't need to drive far to see our sister, thankfully.  
"Good Afternoon Ms Potts, Miss Swan has been informed of your arrival, and that of your guests." A male voice said.  
"Thank you JARVIS." Pepper replied.  
“If you follow me Bella is more than likely is the kitchen. Just can't seem to keep her out of that room, she's so kind though, she's giving all of the baking to the local soup kitchen." Pepper said, Peter started coughing up a lung once Pepper had finished telling us what Bella had been up to though.  
"Sneaky minx, she actually used it." Peter said too low for a human to hear, he was radiating pride and it took us vampire’s not even a second to realise why.  
Bella herself confirmed it when we rounded the corner and found her disheveled and mixing flour in a bowl, saying she was just starting some brownies for the soup kitchen, yet she smelt heavily of sex, her bed-fallow still hiding.  
"I brought that dress you asked to borrow, are you going to tell me who it is your going on a date with tonight?" Pepper asked. I just raised my eyebrows, Bella is dating, and having sex with a mystery man.  
"He was just a guy I meet when I was out hunting for something to eat." Bella said, far too innocently, Peter was radiating even more pride, he was feeling like a right proud daddy, that one. I just looked over to him and all I could see was an ear to ear smile, looking at Charlotte was radiating just as much as a brand new Momma, something was going on.  
"Are you going to tell me his name?" Pepper asked.  
"Andrew." Bella said, oh, she was guilty, I think I might have some fun.  
"Peter, isn't your middle name Andrew?" I asked loud enough for the humans to hear, and Yup. Gottem. Peter was guilty but so was Charlotte and Bella just had an 'oh shit' look on her face.  
"Really, sorry I can't stay Tony and I have dinner plans, we should organise a dinner so we can meet this Andrew." Pepper said before turning and saying her goodbyes to all of us.  
Once Pepper had driven away. I turned on the three of the guilty suspects.  
"Those are the excuses these two told you to use to cover up gettin' laid? a soup kitchen and campus hunting grounds, seriously?" I asked her.  
"You might as well come out." Bella called out.

BPOV

I knew as soon as I saw them I would be found out. When Jasper asked Peter if Andrew was his middle name, I almost had a heart attack, Peter knew about Clint, he knew that I wanted to keep things private so he and Charlotte helped me come up with a few excuses  
It was just my luck they all came to visit and we got caught out by Jasper, I would have expected Emmett to be the one to give me a little bit of shirt and teasing for finally getting laid, but no. Its Jasper.  
I just hoped that Pepper doesn't click onto whats been happening.  
When I called that he could come out, the gingerly poked his head around the corner.  
"She’s gone, it’s just Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett as well as Peter and Charlotte." I told him, though he didn't look any more relieved at that.

"Hi, Hows things?" Clint asked them, while trying to keep the sheet secured around his waist.  
"Aw, our little Belly is gettin' laid, about time" Emmett said with a huge smile.  
Rosalie smacked him upside the head but smiled at me.  
"I'm glad that the soup kitchen idea worked for you Bella. A friend of mine when I was human used a similar one with her own parents, its why I told Charlotte to tell you, I thought it might work with your Aunt and Uncle, looks like it did." Rosalie said, I ran up and hugged her.  
"All of the suggestions worked like a charm on Pepper, not all worked on Tony, but as I found out, he was a man whore back in the day, so not really surprised, but considering she was his Personal Assistant, I would have thought she would have heard them all from him. Clearly not." I told her, making my way back to Clint.  
"Why don't you both go and get dressed, we will all wait for you in the family room." Charlotte said pulling Peter and I along with her, Bella and Clint took off to get dressed.  
"Aw, our little Belly growing up." Emmett said looking back towards where they had gone. Ten minutes later they both walked out, with Clint on the phone.  
"Yeah I have no idea. She's not talking to me so how would I know. No I don't want you to set me up. Yes I am seeing someone, No Steve, you don't know her. Why is everyone so interested in my six life all of a suden. You do realize I can find myself a date if I'm wanting one." Clint said into the phone.  
"Hi so how are you guys?" Bella asked us, after Clint left to talk in another room, she came and gone us all hugs.  
"We are good. So how have you been getting on? How have you been cooping with these dreams of yours? Have there been any more prophetic dreams?" I asked her. She just sighed, looking towards where Clint was.  
"There is something big coming. it's concerning Uncle Tony and Bruce, but I just don't know how to tell them there is also something so much bigger on the horizon also, I keep seeing this giant purple guy in the middle of something big with a golden glove, I think we are going to need everyone's help especially with that one. But Uncle Tony is building something with Bruce, thats going to cause a fuck ton of trouble. Like all of the Avengers are going to have to go into hiding for a while kind of thing. I just don't know how to tell them." Bella told us. Well shit.

"Might be best to just rip off the band-aid so to speak. Maybe the sooner the better, if it is as big as you say it is." I said to her, she actually looked worried about it.  
"You need to call a meeting and tell them all about all of it. Tonight. My knower is telling me this is too huge to wait." Peter told her, I started to wonder if I should call in some favours.  
Peter just looked over at me and just nodded, I just rolled my eyes at the know-it-all fucker. I pulled out my phone and just sent a mass Text message. 'be ready, am calling in all favours. Details to follow.' there were alot of Vampires that owed me, I wouldn't call them for just anyone. I finished sending the message and Bella was on the phone to her uncle, asking if he could gather everyone together and come over, as well as appologising for ruining his date.  
"Why do I have to come over here for a meeting?" Clint came into the lounge asking.  
"It's about those dreams I've been having, the ones I told you about. Jasper here thinks its best to inform everyone sooner rather than later." Bella told Clint, so he knew about the dreams then, they must be pretty cosy.

"Okay then. Should we be calling in Fury?" Clint asked. We all just looked at Peter, who just shrugged. Well ain't that helpful. thanks Pete.  
"Can leave it for now, no doubt Nat will update him when necessary." Clint said sitting down next to Bella. We waited nearly 2 hours before the rest of Clint's team mates turned up. It was funny watching Bella and Clint go from all lovey to looking like they wanted to rip each other to shreds.  
If you hadn't seen them loved up, you seriously Wouldn't be able to tell, even if you had a gift like mine, I was having trouble, the books being given, as well as the tone being spoken were execentially different that what they felt for one another.  
"Hey Bells, so we’re all here, so whats all this about." Bruce asked.  
"Is it about your dreams?" Steve asked, I had to wonder what was going on with him, the feeling he was projecting towards Bella, were not just friendly, he had a bit of a crush going on. I looked over at her Uncle, who was watching me, he looked at Steve then Bella then sent me curiosity, I just shook my head.  
He did the same for nearly all of the Avengers, other that Clint, it was hilarious.  
Her own Uncle must believe they despised each other, Clint was asked how he arrived so fast, he gave an excuse of being out to get a sandwich from the deli that was close by.  
I had to chuckle at the lie, Bella just glared at me.  
We spent the next few hours with her telling them all about her dreams, calling out Tony and Bruce for there robot building but telling them they needed to try for a different approach other wise, it would want World domination, she told them about the coming of the purple man with the golden glove that would rip away loved ones. Her dreams hadn't been to clear on what would happen, but knew that something had to be collected first, apparently she had even sketched what the glove would look like and what looked like stones that needed collecting.  
"That is called the Infinity Gauntlet and they," pointing at the stones. "are called The Infinity Stones, they are a source of great power, the gauntlet is meant to be in my father's possession right now, I will need to let him know to be vigilent for theives looking to take the gauntlet." Thor said to the group. He asked what else her dreams held, before she told everyone the rest, seemingly being blunt about the facts of her dreams. Thor nodded to us all before we all watched as he stood outside looked up to the sky before a beam of light came down and sucked him up.  
Emmett went balistic, asking us all if we just all saw that, what just happened, if he could do that too, he really was a big kid. Rose went up and calmed him down and promised that when the blond got back she would find out more for him.  
Tony and Bruce wanted to know about the potential Super bot they would create, I hoped it was so they could prevent the whole world domination thing.  
“I don't know exactly when these confrontations/battles take place but I know they happen, I just get a feeling that these events will happen soon.” Bella informed them all.

 

Thanks for reading, and once again, please review


	6. Chapter Six

Own Nothing just playing.

J POV

Bella's dreams became more detailed, we were able to pin down a date when all of these things happened. All those years with Alice paid off, I knew what to ask her to figure out when all this would take place, we all discussed it all and Tony and Bruce decided they wouldn't change a thing, if the series of events that were supposed to happen, were to happen in a certain way it would be best not to change a thing.  
So Tony and Bruce carried on with their plan to build whatever Ultron was. Bella and Clint rolled their eyes at the two. I had a feeling that whatever this thing was, it wasn't going to be good regardless, but this was just the beginning.  
Two weeks later Ultron became fully Sentient, and had taken over one of Tony's Iron Man Suits, The Avengers, went into action. I sent a couple of people I knew to be close to the area they were going to, along to, help out Bella's Uncle and his friends, I heard from Garrett several hours later that they had been successful in destroying all of the robots that were in Sokovia and keeping the people safe. There was only one injury, Barton was shot, but they got him to safety and getting him to a healing facility to be treated.  
I was relieved to know that everything had gone reasonably well, with minimal casualties. I let Bella know what was going on the next morning, and ended up calming her as she started to panic about how hurt he was, where he was, understandably she wanted all the details.  
I called Garrett to find out if he had any more information for me, he told me that they were all on their way back to the U.S. he was tagging along, once he had told them that I had sent him to meet up with them for back-up Tony apparently was relieved, Clint was also, the rest just believed that he was some sort of enhanced human, like the twins they had found, unfortunately the twins had lost their lives in the battle. Clint had been shot trying to save them.  
Pepper had spent the day with Bella trying to find out more about 'ANDREW' but even she could tell Bella was preoccupied.  
"They should be home in the next hour Bella, I'm sure your Uncle is fine, we would have heard if he was hurt." Pepper said trying to ease Bella's worry. With no luck.  
"How about we go to the compound and wait for them. Just to be sure. I would just rather see them with my own eyes." Bella said getting up and getting her purse.  
"Jasper, can you drive me to the compound? Please." She asked me, smiling I just nodded.  
"I have to go out for something to eat anyway so sure." I said and I grabbed my keys off the table making my way over to the door.  
Bella was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, she was seriously worried and at a guess it was only a little about her Uncle, mainly she was worried about Clint, she was fidgeting the whole time we drove over to the compound.  
"Did your friend say how bad Clint's injury was? Being shot is bad though right, He's going to be okay? isn't he? Jazz, is he okay?" Bella asked me, I placed my hand on her leg and sent her some calm.  
"Bella, you need to calm down, he's going to be fine, anyway Garrett is with your Uncle and Clint, he will report back to me) he wouldn't lie to me about this. I told him to have your Uncle and Clint's backs, but quietly do so, as well as help everyone else, so you can take a breath and try and calm down. Everyone is fine." I told her. The calm I was sending her seemed to be working, I decided though to keep it up until she had seen the two men who meant the most to her.  
We pulled up to the compound, Bella jumped out of the car and ran inside, I followed her at a human pace as we were surrounded by humans, I had informed Garrett that once they land to act and move as though human. as only two of the group knew what he was, that’s the way it was to stay.  
Half hour later they all arrived and Bella darted towards the landing. I walked up as everyone was walking out of the jet, Quinjet, Clint was being carried out on a stretcher towards the infirmary. They all seemed pretty good to me, considering they all went up against a fully Sentient Robot that had the skirt to create more of himself and from what they said on the news the bots tried to level the entire city and cause a global extinction.  
They come back with a new bot, the feelings coming off the team towards this bot were different, they seemed to trust this bot, they kept calling it. Vision. It kept looking between Garrett and myself like it knew we were something else altogether.  
Garrett came over to me and gave me a full report on what happened and how my sister’s boyfriend got hurt.  
He gave me the full breakdown on everything that he knew had happened. Clint was saving a kid and ended up getting shot.  
"Thanks for lending a hand, we have a bigger battle ahead and will need your help for that one. I'm calling in everyone for that battle. From the sounds of what is going to happen, it’s going to sound like something out of a Science fiction movie, but without our help the people we class as family will die and so will her family." I sighed out as I talked to him.  
"Alice found she has a human family?" Garrett asked.  
"No, I'm not with Alice, she's been killed for conspiring against someone else I care about.. Speaking of which I suggest you make your way to Denali, I think there is someone that I think you would like to meet there." I smiled at him. I just knew that he and Kate would get on superbly.  
I knew I couldn’t leave the building right now. Something was telling me that I was going to be meeting my life here. I had wanted to leave a couple of times, but I couldn't physically leave the building. Garrett left saying he might make his way over to Denali. Nearly every Vampire has heard of the succubus sisters.  
Once he left I made my way to go and find out what was going on and how everyone was. Heading towards the communal lounge seeing that everyone bar Bella and Clint were there, I took stock of the environment, everyone seemed extremely sombre.. Tony looked up seeing me standing in the doorway.  
"If it were not for your friend, none of us would be here, so thanks for sending him to help us." Tony said, even though he sounded defeated I could feel his gratitude. I just nodded, but kept mainly quiet and just listened to what was going on, the rest of the team just looked at me, I could feel thou curiosity, there were questions all over their faces as to who I was exactly.  
"Who are you exactly? How were you able to help us like that?" Bruce asked, coming up to me.  
I walked away without answering the man. I didn't answer to him, in fact I answered to no body at all, not even my own ruling government. I chose to follow their law even though I knew for a fact I was above it.  
"I was talking to you! You can't just walk away like that." Bruce shouted out after me, I really didn't like this guy. I sped back over to him getting right in his face, without saying a word or physically touching him. Sending him enough lethargy to drop an elephant, I dropped him.  
"Never question me or any help I choose to send you. I only sent that help for the sake of my sister, she's the only reason I don't kill you all right here and now, and the reason any of you puny humans get any of my time." I sneered at them all. Tony felt resigned but still thankful for what I did help them with.  
Walking away, I heard them bombard Tony with questions, that he couldn't answer, but when they sent someone to retrieve Bella, I stopped, wondering what they had planned.  
"Stay out of this Tony, I know she says she's your niece, but is she really? she just shows up out of nowhere saying she is, no proof that she actually is." I heard the guy they called Steve say.  
"So your questioning my family now? I've known about that girl since the day she was conceived, So don't you go questioning my family. I've had it with your constant questioning about Isabella and if she's really my family. FRIDAY, pull everything that is associated to Stark Industries out of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Since I help out voluntarily, I can leave at any time and I just have. I'm getting my niece and belongings. I’m done with this shit." Tony was furious. I was confound at how much, I was nearing the point I knew Ares would show himself if I didn't get a hold on Tony's rage.  
Within the next few hours there was a ton of commotion with Tony removing or making his system in the Avengers facility un-usable, a number of people tried to get Tony to change his mind, which got him angrier. They called in some guy named Fury to try and force Tony's hand. That did not go down well. Bella came and stood next to me as it was all going down, I asked a couple of times if she would like me to calm everyone down she just told me, if I wanted to, if I was getting uncomfortable, letting her know I was fine with everything for the time. Clint was questioning what he was goin' to do, as he was an agent, he didn't know if he would be stopped from seeing her.  
"Right, Ms Swan, you are going to be coming with me, as a person of interest. You as well Mr Hale." This Fury guy said to the both of us, he tried to pull Bella along, but she showed considerable resistance.  
"Sorry Director Fury, but no. I am not one of your agents, I don't have to do anything you say." Bella said to the man.  
"Miss Swan, you have knowledge in regards to threats against our planet, you will come with me, until I can be sure you are not a part of that threat." Fury said, he grabbed her arm and I saw red.

MPOV (the Major)

"Let her go, Now." I told the man, with his hand around Isabella's arm. I could feel her fear and her pain, this man was hurting her. I could feel Ares rattling his cage to get out to protect who he even saw as family, he even felt that familial bond with Isabella.  
"And who do you think you are to tell me what to do Mr Hale." Fury asked.  
"You're that little boy I chose not to kill nearly fifty years ago, now let go of my sister and don't make me regret saving your Miserable. Puny. Life." I sent him enough fear to let her go so I could pull her behind me safely, as I was going to make sure this little bug of a human did not cross paths with my sister again.  
"Major, he's not worth it, besides he's got bigger fish to fry, he's going to have a hard time without my Uncles tech to do his work for him." Isabella said to me, she had placed her hand on my chest as she sent me her calm and sisterly love.  
I wasn't sure if I really wanted to let this one go. He was cocky as a kid, now as an adult he's just as bad. He hasn't learned a lesson at all, and I really wanted to be the one to teach the little cocksucker, the correct technique.  
"Major, take me home please." Isabella pleaded. Looking at her I nodded and backed up.  
"I don't know what’s going to happen now, but I’ll try and come see you." Clint said to Isabella.  
"Okay, but if you can, please, just let me know what's happening." Isabella pleaded with the man. I growled out at him, my sister shouldn't have to plead at all.  
I heard Tony tell the bot that came back with them, that he would be coming with him back to the house. Fury tried to object, but since Stark created Vision, and all of Tony's Tech basically ran S.H.I.E.L.D. Bella and I knew that Fury needed to be careful about what he said. People like him felt like they were entitled to everything though. I dealt with people in my lifetime, it always went the same way. Badly.  
"Agent Barton, detain those two." Fury said pointing to Bella and I.  
"On what grounds sir?" Clint asked he felt worry but was resigned, he must have known he would have to do something like this.  
"On the grounds that they are a threat to National Security now Agent, detain them." Fury told him, but I felt his fear, he was scared of Bella and I, funny as it was, he wasn't scared of Vision.  
I laughed, picked up Bella and ran back to her home. leaving my car at the compound. Once we arrived Peter was there to meet us at the door, he informed me that we had guests and that his knower was telling him that Fury was going to be an issue.  
"Major, I directed your guests into Isabella’s' office, I knew you would want to speak to them in private, also I knew you would not be happy to see one of them at all." Peter told me. Making my way to I knew Isabella's office to be I walked in to see the three things of our world sitting and waiting for me, as well as the woman who created me, Maria, as well as a Man I recognised as Secretary Ross. I did not think very much of him at all.  
I just sat down and waited for someone to start talking.  
"Major, we are here to offer our help in the coming battle, we have been in talks with the American Government, we hope that we have come to an agreement that is acceptable to you. We hoped that you could hear us out." Aro spoke first. I looked at Maria and wondered why she was here. I felt the atmosphere and the three kings were the only ones in the room that felt scared yet hopeful about the situation.  
Maria was pissed. So she had been dragged here against her will. Ross, was also pissed, he was annoyed at me, I didn't really care why, but I was curious.  
"Why are you pissed Secretary Ross at me specifically. Maria, I already know why you're here." I told her, but I only looked at Ross.  
"I was told these three Were kings, yet they are deferring to a major, somethings not right about this, I want to know what’s really going on." Ross demanded.  
"Well for one, you don’t come in here and demand anything. I will talk to you in good time. Now I have a couple of things I need to deal with, I'll be back soon." I told them all, before walking out.  
Walking up to Isabella I wanted to make sure she was okay, I had felt some strong emotions pulsing out from her since we arrived back here, she was scared and upset. I wanted to check on her Uncle as well, he was still throwing out a shit ton of rage.  
"Isabella what's going on?" I asked sitting down beside her, she just shook her head as she wiped her eyes of the tears she didn't want me to see.

BPOV

Everything just felt like it was going to hell in a hand basket Uncle Tony quit the Avengers, taking his tech with him, the Boss of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to detain me and Jasper for who knows what true reason, and asked my boyfriend to do it, Peter said the Volturi were currently sitting in my office with a Secretary Ross and Jaspers sire, Maria, was in here with them as well. I didn't know where I stood, right now all I felt like I wanted was to be wrapped up in my bed with Clint lying next to me. I didn't want any of this to be complicated yet thats what it felt like it was.  
Jasper came and sat next to me, but right now he was the Major, how could I tell him that all I wanted was to have my little girl break down moment? that I didn't want to be all mature right now, I wanted to actually act like the teenager I was.  
Jasper nudged my shoulder and I broke down, he was still my big brother after all, I told him what was going through my head. Even though nearly everyone around me are Vampires, I just wanted to have my silly human meltdown moment.  
"How can I be stronger?" I asked, more to myself than anything.  
"By first believing that your strong. Thats all there is. If you believe, then you will be." Jasper said to me.  
"Can't believe it's that easy, but I'll give it a shot." I smiled at Jasper. His easy smile back at me gave me hope that I could do this, I could tell, somewhat, when he was manipulating my emotions, and I couldn't detect any outside influenced right now. He get up and went over to Peter, I got up and walked to words my office, not that I needed an office but I found I used it for more than I had initially thought I might.  
Walking in I saw waiting patiently, the VoIturi another man and woman.  
I guessed the man and woman were Secretary Ross and Maria.  
"Good Afternood, Secretary Ross, can I get you anything? Scotch?" I asked the Secretary. He smiled slightly, it was tight though, he nodded his acceptance at the drink, and I poured him a double. Figuring he would need it after having to deal with the Volturi.  
"Your Majesties, can I get you anything? I am limited to what have, but can gladly get you all a glass of either Deer or a glass of Bear." I asked them, they all looked at each other and declined the offer. I offered Maria Skunk. I didn't like the woman just on principle. She hurt my brothers, and my sister. She doesn't deserve anything from me.  
"Skunk? I don’t think so. My Major would have sent you for me to drink." Maria said as she got up.  
"If you touch that girl the Major will have your head Maria. You have no idea, how important that girl is to the Major." The blond king said to Maria. She just sneered at me before it turned into a cruel smile. She blurred over to me and grabbed me by the throat, sinking her teeth into my neck. I tried to push her off me with no luck.  
I saw one of the kings come to my aid only to be pushed aside, she really had no respect for anyone. I felt her pushing Venom into my system, and I resigned myself to my fate.  
I felt her being ripped away from my neck not even a second later, watching as I dropped to the floor, Maria getting ripped to shreds and thrown into the already lit fire.  
As the last piece of Maria got thrown into the fire Jasper appeared in front of me, but something was off. He looked more feral. More wild. This wasn't Jasper. This was Ares.  
I saw his mouth moving but heard no sound. Everything went black.

CPOV

I was in with Fury helping out to get some sort of order back into S.H.I.E.L.D. as Tony had taken basically everything. He had called Fury ten minutes ago saying he would reinstate his operating systems for a fee, he would no longer let them take advantage. I thought that was fair. Fury had demanded that Tony hand over Bella and Jasper, as well as put in place all of the previous systems. I could hear Tony laughing from the other side of the room. I had no idea why Fury seemed to be acting Very greedy lately but I knew a few people that were with S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't agree with what he was doing.  
It took them a good four hours of back and forth to even come to a compromise and fr Fury to agree to hare Stark Industries be the ones to install company wide Security and Operating Systems, and that was all they were to do.  
Once Fury was off the phone with Tony my phone began to ring. Peter was calling.  
"Hey Pete, what's up?" I asked. Not expecting a call from him at all.  
"You need to get your ass over to Bellas. There has been an incident with Jasper's sire and Bella. It would be best if you came." Peter said. I just hung up and ran out the door, running towards my car and towards Bella. I felt my heart drop with every mile closer I got to her house.  
The drive to Bella's took far longer than it should have but when I arrived I was meet at the door by Peter and Charllotte.  
"Where is she? What happened? "I asked them.  
"Maria bit Bella. Jasper tried to suck the Venom out but it was too late. She's currently in the process of changing. We thought you would like to say your goodbyes." Charlotte said to me.  
"I'm not saying goodbye. I cant do that. Change me as well." I demanded. I just knew I couldn't live without Bella in my life at all, and I wasn't going to either.  
I would beg if I had to, for anyone to change me also. It came from nowhere, I saw them in front of me then I got bit from behind, then I was burning. Feeling like my skin was melting off.

J POV

Ares willingly went back into his cage and let me come back once the threat against his family had been dealt with, I walked into the office and saw that the Kings were on their knees. Ross, was demanding to know what was going on. Caius was trying to shut the man up.  
"If you actually listened you might learn something." Marcus sneered at Ross. None of what Caius was telling the man was getting through.  
"As I have told you Caius, there is a Battle coming, we will need help, I have sent word out about this and so far have amassed a small army, but we will need more fighters. We will need some of the absolute best that the Volturi has to offer. There is a large chance that they may not survive. We are going up against a force larger than any of us have ever seen in our lifetimes. The choice is yours of course, but this Battle will affect our world as well from what we have learned. For now we have a small amount of time to gather our forces, before the final fight" I said to the four of them, but mainly the Kings.  
I had my doubts that Ross would see any of the coming battle as anything to do with him, but it had everything to do with everyone. I also was having trouble keeping my mind on the formulation of any kind of a plan, I couldn't feel Bella at all, she wasn't making a sound, we all know, the vampires anyway, what was happening, we all knew what was expected when the change was happening. Bella was not going to be a normal Newborn. Bella, though, was not the only one going through the change abnormally. Clinton Francis Barton was also going through the change, just as silent, verbally and emotionally, as Bella was. It was really disturbing.  
Aro had asked to help me with both of the Newborn’s, but I could feel his underlying deception. He was gagging at the bit to help out, looking over at Peter who had just stepped up to the door, he just shook his head, that was all I needed. I wouldn't trust the Volturi with Clint, let alone with the young woman I considered family. By the looks, his brothers shared my feelings on the matter, I denied his help. besides it’s not like I needed help.

 

Thank for reading, Sorry about the wait. Please review. Also let me know who you think I should pair Jasper with.


	7. Chapter 7

Timelines will be a little mixed up to correspond with my story.  
As always, I don’t own anything it all belongs to Meyers and Marvel.

 

JPOV

Peter had found me a day and a half after the Volturi had left to go back to Italy and Ross had left to go back to Washington DC, hopefully to help with organising some help. But I was doubtful. Something was wrong with Bella and Clint’s transformation. It hadn't  
even been forty hours and their hearts were speeding up, coming to the end of the change. It was Bella's heart that started to speed up first, Clint's heart speed up not even an hour later, I had to wonder if they were connected somehow.  
I did wonder once Clint came in and demanded to be changed as well, if there was a deeper connection between them, that they could possibly be Mates. I would just ask Char once they woke from their transformation.  
Peter, Char and I had made sure that we were well feed while Bella and Clint were changing, and made sure that if one of us couldn't be with the couple then we would ask either Rose or Emmett to watch over them.  
Peter had suggested to them to go on another Honeymoon, and to try out an African Safari. He was Just trying to find ways in which to get Emmett arrested for random ludicrous things. Pete and Emmett had been doing this for a couple of decades so far, both Rose and Char hated it, as they had to come up with ways to get their husbands out of jail.  
Two hours later Bella's heart beat it's last just for her to take a sharp breath in and bolt up off the bed. She bolted for the corner of the bedroom I had placed her in and stood there, scanning her surroundings. Once she saw Clint was the first time I felt her emotions, she projected love and anxiety. Bella looked around again and saw Peter, Charlotte and I seemingly for the first time, paid us no mind and went back to fussing over Clint.  
"They're definately Mates. She should be feral right now." Char said, drawing Bella's attention away, growling at Char.  
"Bella, its just me Charlotte, do you remember me?" She asked the newborn. Bella stopped her possessive growling and just glared at Char for a second before launching herself into Charlotte’s arms, she pulled back and proceeded to make sure each of us were okay, before going back to check on Clint. Eight minutes and fourty-nine seconds later Clint woke, much the same way Bella did, Pete and I just looked at each other, and prepared ourselves for the attack, as we were close to Bella. But it seemed he, was not like a regular Newborn.  
"Hey guys, whats going on? Whats with all the standing around?" Clint asked as he made his way over to Bella, Peter just looked at them both gobsmacked.  
"Hunting, need to go hunting." Peter whispered out, I watched as Char just rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want to hunt? Animals? Human?" I asked the two of them, they looked at each other. Clint was happy to try animal, but happy to take out Criminals.  
"If feeding off animals contributed to the way Alice and Edward were, then I would rather feed off the criminal underworld." Bella said making her way out of the house. We still had her Uncle and Pepper in the house and so for their blood had not even registered with the two newborns. Pete and char took them out and showed them the ropes. I had to wonder if their gifts were just their control at this stage. I started on faking Bella and Clint's death's. Clint's car was out front and I had text Pete and asked him to find someone of Clint's build to place in his car, unfortunately this would have to fool at least S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"I want to help, you need to fake their death's right? let me help you at least get past S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony said coming up to me. He seemed to need this.  
"Sure, how do you think we will fool them? they do this shit for fun." I ask testing him. I already had an idea of what I was going to do. Tony and I seemed to be on the same page when it came to faking their deaths. Considering the amount of accidents that could happen in a big city such as New York we were just using that to our advantage.  
Char came back with two bodies an hour later, letting us know the couple had taken to Vampirism like fish to water. Seemingly missing the newborn phase.  
"Fury is suspicious by nature he seems to think nothing could be something, if we do this while they are trying to get all these systems up and running we have a better shot at getting it right, and succeeding. Now we have these remarkably similar bodies, we can get a move on." Tony said, suddenly in a rush.  
Once we loaded the two bodies in Clint's car, char volunteered to be the one to cause the accident, apparently Clint had a place, that only S.H.I.E.L.D. new about and had informed Fury he would make sure he got Bella away from all of us so Fury could talk to her. He had set things up before Pete called him, apparently, he was planning on coming to us to help get Bella away from Fury's clutches. Something about that just didn't sit right, what exactly did Fury want. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what we all did, there was going to be an attack, just when, we still had to learn.  
Peter came back with Char two hours after all the seemingly hard work had been done. 24 hours later, Tony reported Bella missing to the authorities 48 hours after that 'Bella and Clint were found in a burnt out car that had been involved in a explosion, the gas tank had been found to have a leak hence the explosion. Fury ended up on Tony's door step to tell him the news, as Charlie had also disappeared, that was news to all of us, Tony was the only other living relative that could be located.  
"Sorry to inform you Mr Stark. that your niece has been found, she and Agent Barton were on their way to a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house when Agent Barton's car exploded. they both died at the scene. We confirmed that it was deefinately Miss Swan and Agent Barton, I'm sorry for your loss." Fury told Tony, or he was physically distraught despite knowing the couple was currently alive. Yes I maybe laying it on him a bit thick, he had asked me to thought.  
"Has her father been told?" Tony asked  
"The Forks Chief of Police. Charles Swan, has not been able to be located it seems he has dropped of the face of the planet. We are doing all we can though to look for your brother Mr Stark. We will bet you know when we find anything out." Fury informed Tony as he walked out the door, having informed Tony of the loss of his niece.  
"I really dont like that guy. He really just seems hungry for as much power as he can get. How long has he been like this?" I asked Tony.  
"For as long as my family have known him, he seemed to push his way into getting the position at S.H.I.E.L.D. my father tried to Stonewall him with no luck, just decided to wait for him to screw up." Tony said as he went around doing his own thing. Pete and char came in, anxious, something clearly was up.  
"We are being watched. I've suggested that the young couple stay away until its taken care of." Pete said. I nodded and told Tony about our little problem. He pulled up the surveillance system so we could try and see who it was.  
"Surprise, Surprise, it's Cap and Romanoff. Why am I not surprised that Fury would send the old man and the spy. What’s the bet he's trying to catch us in something, or he wants to get his hands on some potential talent, in the form of yourselves." Tony said, he was getting angrier the longer he watched the screens.  
"Bring them in Captain." I told Peter. Tony and I watched as Peter and Charlotte came up behind the two, watched as Char watched their backs as Peter knocked the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents out cold before bring the two into see us.  
"What do you want to do with them Major?" Pete asked me, once they returned with the two.  
"We are going to see what's going on and why they are spying on us." I said with a grin on my face.  
"I will make you talk to us regardless of what you were bold." I told them both, I just couldnt be bothered waiting to do things slowly. I sent them both enough honesty that they started arguing over who should tell us what was going on.  
"Enough. Rogers. Tell us what you are doing here." Tony said to him.  
"Fury sent us to watch you all and see if there was any way that he could kidnap Bella and Jasper, but since Bella and Clint are dead, which Fury doesn't believe, we were asked to watch Jasper and see if we could take him into S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning and detainment. Fury believes that both Bella and Jasper are a danger to the human race and making up the story of the upcoming battle, I believe we are all in for one hell of a fight and Fury is being stupid, but I know I need to follow orders, also I'm here because I was hoping to see you Tony, I miss having you around to banter with." Steve said, he just locked over at Tony the whole time. I watched Natasha, she had started to sweat, she was also trying to fight the emotion I was sending her. Trying to fight her training. I had hacked in to S.H.I.E.L.D. and read her file, she was trained to basically Emotionally Manipulate someone, she had never come aceross someone like me, so she really had no idea what she was up against.  
She looked at Steve like he was out of his mind.  
"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Tony asked her. I upped the intensity of the honesty I was sending her to get her to talk.  
"I'm here to acquire Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock under any surcumstance. Those two must be apprehended, at all costs. Why am I telling you this? What have you done to us?" Natasha asked me. I smiled at her, and watched as she shivered from fear of my potential.  
"I've just used some of my special Mojo on you to get you both to talk and tell us what we want to know. Now, are you going to be a danger to myself?" I asked, I purposefully left out Bella, as she was meant to be dead.  
"I am meant to use deadly force if nesseccary. Fury wants you in custody as well as the body of Isabella Swan in custody. There neither of you can cause harm. I was trained in manipulation, what are you doing to me? I demand to know!" Natasha shouted.  
"Honey, no-body has seen anything like the Major here, and no-body will. You have no choice but to tell us what we want to know." Tony blurted out. I just rolled my eyes, along with Peter and Charlotte.

B POV

Peter had told Clint and I to entertain ourselves for a while, while he and Char took care of something for Jasper. Clint had this look, like a kid on Christmas morning, before he stalked towards me. We have now been entangled around each other for a good few hours.  
"Do you think this feeling will ever end?" I asked him after our latest round of lovemaking.  
"God I hope not. I just can't get enough of you, I really don't want it to ever end." Clint said as he kissed my forehead. there was just something about Clint though, I knew that I would not be able to leave him, he was now my everything.  
"I don't know if I could ever leave you either. Besides, your my everything as well." Clint said to me. I jumped up from my place beside him and started getting dressed.  
"What's wrong?" Clint asked.  
"You read my mind, I've already been with one mind reader now I'm with another. I just need a minute to process that." I said to him. I picked up my phone, going to message Peter when I accidentally crushed the damn thing.  
"I need to feed, I'm hungry. I'll be back soon." I told him.  
"No you wont, we need to stay together. I was just coming to check on the two of you." I heard Char say from behind me.  
"I need a minute, thats all." I said pleading with her. "No. there is no reason to worry any way. He's not a mind reader. It's just what happens between Mates, how they can communicate privately. So you dont need to worry about him being like Eddie boy, it can be controlled. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Char said to me smiling, she knew about us being Mates.  
Oh MY GOD! Clint and I are Mates!  
"What do you mean by it happens between Mates?" Clint asked, as he got up and put his trousers back on.  
"She means, when you find your one true love, your soul Mate, Vampires can search for centuries for their Mate and you and I found ours in each other as soon as we woke from our change." I told him.  
"Really. You are my soul Mate? I dont believe it, I don't believe you." Clint said, then he just walked away towards the house. I tried to go after him but Char stopped me.  
"Pete and the Major are their, they can talk to him, its big news, especially considering he wasn't ready for the change like you apparently were. Yeah, the Major told us that you had been preparing for the change for a few months." Char just looked at me like she had just found out that I was the Virgin Mary, and I was knocked up.  
"What if he cant accept this though? what if he cant accept me?" I asked, starting to get a little paniced over it.  
"He will, he just needs time is all. everything will work out bug. Just wait and see." Char said to me as she pulled me to her side and made our way home.  
We took our time walking back, walking at a human pace, once we arrived we were meet at the door by two pissed off Vampires and one very solum, armless, Clint. I wanted to rush up to him, check he was okay but Char held me back.  
"We found out that this moron hurt my baby sister, so we had to teach him a couple of lessons. He's ready to talk now." Jasper said us, as he waved around Clints arms. Peter pushed him forward. Char went over to Peter and dragged him inside, seconds later she came and dragged Jasper inside also. Leaving us to talk.  
I just looked at Clint, not really knowing what to say, feeling rejected. I heard a growl come from inside before hearing a crash. I guessed Peter and Char tackled Jasper.  
"So, I was told that basically having a Mate is a gaurenteed someone will have my back regarless, no matter whats going on. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I wasn't looking for a wife, I thought we were just fooling around. Sorry. I'm going to need time to come to terms with this." Clint said to me. I nodded and went inside to get his arm's back off Jasper.  
"Give me his arms please." I said to my brother. He just sneered at me, but I stood my ground. It took him 37 Seconds to give me Clint’s arms, and a slap from Char.  
Making my way back out to Clint, I helped him reattach his limb's.  
"I'll be here if you need anything. I'II text you when I get a new phone, so if you want to call you can. I love you. Bye Clint." I said before walking away. I couldn't go inside and face my family. The further away I got the faster I ended up running.  
I lost track of time, I don't know how long I ran for, by the time I showed down I recognised the forest that surrounded me. Walking through the clearing I saw the familiar little house that belonged to my father.  
I listened for any signs of life, without any luck, his truck was in the driveway, as was mine. I made my way inside and checked the messages.  
"Bella, if your calling and listening to this, I'm sorry. I'm spending some time up at the cabin, I took some time off work. hope to be home in a couple of weeks, so around New Years. Will see you then." Charlie said before hanging up.  
Something was up. Charlie doesn't have a cabin, somethings going on.  
Running out of the house, I made my way towards the Cullen's, once there I heard Esme moving around inside, the light footsteps giving her away, before I watched her flitter passed the window.  
I went to make my way up to the door when I saw her stop and look out the window toward, to the left of where I was standing. Climbing up the nearest large tree I looked over my surroundings. there I saw S.H.I.E.L.D. moving in on the house, looking around I saw they were slowly surrounding the house. Quickly I made my way in the house and grabbed Esme, bolting out the back and through the only gap that S.H.I.E.L.D. had not closed up yet.  
Once we were far enough away I put her down and turned to face her.  
"Oh My Goodness, Bella! your okay!" Esme said hugging me.  
"Hi Mom, yeah I'm okay. Sorry about the fast exit, the house was being surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. I don't know why." I told her, she looked around and got into a defensive crouch.  
"I took us far enough away from the house. But your going to have to let Dad know not to go home." I told her. I really did feel that they were my parents. more so than my own biological ones. I was always taking care of Renee and Charlie in some way. with Carlisle and Esme, they took care of me, I was able to be an actual teenager.  
She pulled out her phone and called him, they spoke in a language I had never heard before and not long after she hung up.  
"Your father and I made our own language decades ago so we could relay messages in times of trouble. We have a cabin not far away from here, he suggested that we go there and he would meet us there once he has finished work! Esme said to me. I froze. Charlie had mentioned going to a cabin now Esme did.  
"Have you seen Charlie by any chance?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.  
"He came to us saying that people he knew had turned on him and had tried to take you, he felt they would come for him soon enough, he resigned from work, and we moved him into the cabin we are now going too." Esme said with a motherly smile. We ran for about ten minutes before we got to a beautiful stone like cabin.  
I heard a single heartbeat coming from inside, taking a deep breath, I was able to smell Old Spice and Pine, as well as the underlying scent of blood running through veins.  
Charlie came out and the first time I saw him I rushed up and hugged him. I was pulled away from him before his screams registered in my brain. Esme lead me over to one of the trees and asked me to stay there for a minute while she helped Charlie. I heard her on the phone to Carlisle, letting him know what had happened. I wanted to cry, I had hurt my father, I shouldn't have forgotten to regulate my strength but I had. I stood there watching as the woman I considered family took care of my father.

CPOV

She had gone, Bella just walked away. I knew I need time to process this, she said she would be here if I needed her and she took off. I just stood there watching after her.  
The pain in my chest grew. I just stood there, Jasper came out asking where she was all I told him was that she left, I heard him on the phone to someone, saying she may head there way but no more.  
Go after her... Just go after her... Don't let her get away.  
This was all that kept running through my head, as soon as she ran off. As soon as I found out she had started the change, I demanded to be turned as well, I couldn't bear the pairs of being without her.  
Yet I let her run off. I told her I needed time. because I didn't believe that she was my date. It sounded like we were essentially a married couple, I wasn't ready for marriage, but was I ready to spend my existence with Bella?  
Yes I was.  
Why was it so hard to realise that she was really it for me?  
Why was I being a complete moron?  
"Go to her, she will understand, you may have to do some grovelling though." Jasper said to me. I just nodded and ran off after her.  
I ran for two and a half days before I ended up back in Forks, Washington. I already had her scent memorised, so I followed it to a little cabin about a ten minute run for me out of Forks.  
I could smell her in there with five Vampires and a human, three of the Vampires I recognised the scent of, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte.  
The door opened and there stood Jasper just smiling at me.  
"Glad that you finally got here seen. Now, before you come in, Bella's father is in here and has been injured, she's not doing too well. So be gentle with her. Also be paitent with her." Jasper said before he stepped away from the door to let me by.  
I found her sitting out the back of the cabin in a little garden. She looked like she would be crying, but she couldn't for some reason. I walked over to her and picked her up, and just held her in my arms while she sobbed.  
"I just wanted to give my dad a hug. I ended up crushing him. Carlisle doesn't know if he's going to make it, there's too much internal damage. I did that too my own father." Bella said into my shoulder.  
"How about we go and get someone to eat and you can calm down, we can talk to him gain and find out some More about what's going on." I told her. She reluctantly agreed and I popped back inside and I told them all I was taking her to feed.  
Carlisle told me that there was a treaty in place in and around Forks so we couldn't feed here, I nodded and walked out.  
I heard Peter say he could go for some lunch also and came and asked if he could tag along. Bella and I were both fine with that. We made our way up to Seattle and Peter showed us both a good area to go hunting in.  
Peter got a call a couple of hours later, letting us know that it would be best for Bella to come back as her father had gotten worse, as we made our way back to Forks she started speeding up. Peter pulled me back.  
"She's not going to make it, he's going to pass before she get's there, she's going to be devistated. Just be ready. She's not going to take it well. Understandably." Peter said to me. I just again nodded and ran after her.

Thanks for reading, Please review.


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Sorry about the wait, my muse doesn’t want to play at the moment. I will try and add more chapters as I can. But for now, enjoy and as always, please review.

BPOV

Its been six months since Charlie died, I missed being with him in his final moments, I discovered that he wasn't in pain at all by the time he passed and that he was happy, that he chose against being changed and die as a human.  
I discovered my gift in that dark time, I discovered that not only was I a Mental and Physical Sheild, I also had the ability to see past events as well as the ability to predict with certainty and manipulate future outcomes, if I chose too.  
I was able to see when the upcoming Battle was to arrive on our doorstep, so I made a point to practice using my shield to surround everyone in order to make sure I was able to keep everyone safe, we could at least use our gifts as much as we could to prepare for it. Clint crossed paths with his singer, who ironically, was Director Fury. Jasper had been called in to meet with the new Director and set up some type of new alliance between our species. Everyone could tell that he was strangely hesitant to go to the meeting for some reason. It felt unsettling for Jasper to look so hesitant about it, to the point it made us all question everything and everyone, as he was projecting. Once I realised that I place a shield around everyone I was still only learning to use my shield's When Jasper got the call, Peter had to end up taking him out to hunt, just to give us all a break from Jasper's emotional state.  
The time was slowly approaching for this meeting and we were still waiting for Jasper and Peter to return when there was a knock on the door, everyone else froze, I rolled my eyes and got up from my place sitting on Clint's lap to go and answer the door, just to see that it was Pepper and Steve. They looked at me in shock before Pepper charged at me pulling me into her arms while she started to solo. Steve just looked at me like he was seeing a ghost for the first time. Even though I knew that as a Vampire I couldn't forget, I had not thought about who knew about Clint and I being alive still, and who was still to be told. We just didn't think about it and I don't think he did either.  
Steve kept looking at me as if he was going crazy, I lionestly thought Pepper knew that I was still alive, but maybe I was wrong, or had Uncle Tony kept this from her? I wasn't sure what was happening.  
I heard Steve starting to talk to someone, before I heard Natasha's Voice, I realised that he had called her.  
Char used her speed to get over to Steve and get his phone and crush it before he could really reveal anything. Especially anything he wasnt meant to know anyway. She pulled him into the lounge and called for Clint, who I hadn't realised had left the room.  
"How are you both still alive?" Steve asked, we just looked at each other, before looking over at char.  
"That's not something that we can share at all. It's classified." Clint said to him.  
"And you can't share it with me? really?" Steve said looking the both of us over, as if we were suddenly contagious.  
"No offence, but we are not at liberty to share anything with anyone at all, we need to talk to our superiors about that, they have already told us that no other creature or person is to be made awear of anything at all. So No we cannot tell you." Char said, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.  
To the human's present. Char would look like she was all pure bitch, but Clint and I saw that her facial expressions were changing ever so slightly. She looked like, she did when she and Peter were arguing.  
"I take it Peter and Jazz know what's happening?" I asked too low for the human and the Super Soldier to hear.  
"Yeah, Pete said they're on there way back anyhow." Char told me in the same low tone of voice.  
We were all watching both Steve and Pepper while we talked, Clint was talking to Pepper and catching up. Trying to find out who the new Director was, she Just smiled at him from what I could see out of my periferals.  
Char and I kept watching the good Captain.  
"So, Steve, how long have you been with this agency for?" Char asked him.  
"Around 70 years, I was found frozen in Ice." Steve said, as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. I felt like he was studying us. The way he sat there watching the three of us, like he was assessing us for any potential threat, even though he knew Clint well. Watching us for potential week ness that could be used against us at any time. It was disconcerting.  
"He's studying us. Get them out of here." I said to Clint through our mental link, I saw him give a slight nod before getting up and announcing that we were all about to head out, so we should catch up another time.  
Pepper and Steve got up and made their way towards the front door, once they had left, Char dragged us out the back and towards the forest where we meet up with Peter.  
"The Major is currently talking with the new Director, he doesn't know about what's going on here." Peter said to us, while looking over his lovely wife.  
"Bella, told me that she felt like he was studying us, so it would pay to be more wary around him as well as anyone else that's with S.H.I.E.L.D. More than likely he was doing just that, trying to See any and all weakness that they could use against us." Clint said to Peter as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Peter just looked at me for a second before asking me to describe what I felt. I told them everything I felt while they were here including the concern that I thought I could feel from Pepper.  
"Sound like you could have a latent gift, something similar to the Major, but perhaps different, we need to let him know about this so he can help train you, the best thing would be if we could see what exactly your gift entails but we can't right now." Peter said as he wiped down his face with his hands, he looked exasperated.  
"Why are you exasperated? this is rather small in the relative scheme of whats ahead of us." I asked Peter, he looked at me curious. He went to open his mouth to answer when another voice answered for him.  
"He didn't look exasperated so how would you know that? If anything he looked tired." I heard Jasper say from behind me. I turned around only to come face to face with my big brother.  
"He looked it to me. It's similar to what Charlie would do when he was feeling exasperated, thats all." I told him, for some strange reason I felt like I was being gonged up on.  
"Calm down, I wanted to know is all." Jasper said raising his hands towards me.  
I just looked at him wondering why he was getting defensive as well as more agitated. I watched as Jasper's eyes widened, watched as I saw him lower himself into a defensive couch, before finally charging towards me, tackling me to the ground. I felt him trying to submerge me in fear, I tried to look around but I was frozen in place, wanted to ask what was going on, but couldn’t. I watched out of my peripheral vision as Clint was also tackled by Peter.  
Hearing Clint through our bond yelling, trying to get my attention, asking what was going on, asking the same questions I had.  
"Bella, what's going on with them? Why are they attacking us? What the hell did we do to them?" Clint asked me, I didn't get a chance to answer before Jasper and Peter tore us apart and left our limb's scattered on the floor, before leaving us there to be found, I feared they would come back and set us alight.  
I had no idea what had gotten into my brothers, why they had turned on us like they had. Don't know how long Clint and I laid there on the lounge floor scattered. Clint and I were facing towards each other, I was trying to communicate with him to let him know not to give up, but I was starting to doubt that it was getting through. It was easy to see when he was starting to give up, his eyes became dull, I knew from watching Jasper, Peter and Char that it took two to three weeks for our eyes to become Onyx black with hunger, so I knew it had been longer than two weeks, as Clint and I feed more than they did due to us being so young.  
I heard the front door open one morning, I heard their heartbeat and footsteps, before making their way into the lounge. Finding Clint and I dismembered on the floor!  
"Bella!" I recognised the voice of my Uncle.  
"What the hell happened here? Jasper said to us that you both wanted time on your own see you both left, that was four months ago." Uncle Tony rambled on, I tried to talk but nothing came out of my mouth  
He put us both together and went to get us some blood bags to feed on, once we fused back together. It took us nearly twelve hours to fuse back together, due to the lack of blood in our systems it seemed to be rather painful, once we had finished fusing I found a note ontop of a chili-bag from Uncle Tony.  
"This should help you guys get up some strength, once you have nice full tummy's you'll know where to meet me Bells, Love Tony" I laughed humorlessly but was extreamly thankful for the food.  
Clint and I both grabbed a blood bag back and walked into the kitchen, thankful that the electricity was still on. So we could heat up the blood bags. We ended up drinking all bar six bags of blood before we decided to head out and meet up with Tony. Once we arrived at Stark Tower, the new improved one, he meet us at the Elevator once we reached the penthouse. I was glad when the only one here was Tony.  
"Glad you both could make it, I take it that your both well fed. So have a seat, and lets have a chat. Mainly about what the hell happened that you ended up dismembered, in your home, for four months, while we had all been told some dear bull-shit story about your location." Tony said to us, while he got increasingly agravated.  
"Don't know what happened, one minute we were all talking, Bella was asking Peter why he looked so exasperated, Jasper asked what she was talking about, then Peter and Jasper attacked us and ripped us apart, we were just laying there, we watched as they all left and we were left on the floor until you came and put us back together." Clint said to Tony, he was pissed as it was with Jasper and Peter, I was also truth be told. I didn't feel like what happened was called for at all.  
"Your telling me that they just snapped and ripped you both apart? for no apparent reason? Why would he, they, do that too you? Jasper, for one, loved you Bella, like a sister, so why would he do that?" Tony asked, he looked at the both of us like we were insane.  
"I can't explain why it happened, Uncle Tony, it just did, frankly we got off easy in comparison to what could have happened. They could have torched the house then we both would have been really dead. Turned to ash, kind of dead. You know what, I shouldn't have to explain myself, you should automatically be on my side Uncle Tony." I yelled at him, he just glared at us. That was all that was needed, to let me know who's side he was on. I got up and walked out, not even waiting to see if Clint was going to follow me at all.  
Once I made it down to the lobby, I waited for my Mate to come down, waited to see if his opinions of this whole thing would have changed at all. I didn't have to wait long for him, I saw him exit the elevator he looked very smug for some reason, I just looked at him with one brow raised, curious about why he was,  
"Apparently I can erase selected memories, or memories of selected people. Your Uncle now seems to think that we left just as Jasper said to him we had." Clint said as his smirk got bigger.  
Even though I was smiling at this news, I didn't know what to make of what he had done, did I really want him to be messing with the memory's of my family? No I did not, but I could see the value of what he had done. We could now either go after Jasper and Peter or just go about and make our own lives what we wanted.  
"What do you want to do now? Should we go after Jasper and Peter?" Clint asked me, I could see that this is what he wanted, but I had to wonder if it was really worth it.  
"I don't know, is it really worth it?" I asked him.  
"Yeah it is, if you don't want to physically harm them, then I could just erase their memory of us and ever meeting us for a nicer option, even though I would rather have you use your shield to just crash them into dust, but you're really not that type, are you." Clint smiled at me.  
"Fuck it, lets just make them forget us all together, I don't want to give them the pleasure of our company if what we get for the hassel is just to be ripped apart, not even knowing if they are going to set us alight or not." I said smiling at him, he just smiled back at me before grabbing me and pulling me close.  
"Lets go and make some Vamps crazy baby." Clint said he kissed me then, and I could feel all the love he had for me is that one kiss. It amazed me, how this man could make me feel, especially when he did something as simple as kissing me.  
We saw three other Vampires on the way to Jasper's location and Clint decided to try out his gift on them from afar so he knew how far he needed to be. Neither of us wanted a repeat of what happened to us. He found that he could erase memories from a Vampire from as far away as eight miles, but they had to be in his sight the entire time. I wasnt sure of the mechanics of it but we just knew that it worked. That was good enough.  
Clint made one Vampire forget about his meal that he was about to have, letting the poor girl go free.  
"How did you make the vamp forget about that girl from this far away though? how are you taking the memory away?" I asked.  
"I don't know exactly, its like I can see the memory of discovering or meeting that particular person then I essentially just pick it up and take it with me when I leave the person's, or Vamp's, mind so they no longer have the knowledge of that particular person or item any more. It's kinda like if you had placed this rock here and walked away then I picked up this rock and removed it out of the area no-one would know that this rock would have ever been here to start with. Other than you, but you would eventually question if you in fact had the right area. Does that make sence?" Clint asked  
I though about his explainations for a minute before nodding my head. After he practiced some more, Clint was confident enough that he could erase us both from their memories, even though we knew we would have to end up waiting for them to come out into the open so that Clint could do what he needed.  
We finally saw them as they went to go hunting,  
"We should go after Jasper first." Clint said to me as we watched Peter and Charlotte go towards the city to feed. We knew we would need to get past Peter's 'knower' so that we could do what we needed.  
Before they all could get too far away they all stopped, their faces going blank as Clint went to work on making them forget all about us, we decided that they were to retain knowledge of the battle that was coming next month, but not of us.  
"We need to test it, make sure they really have forgotten us." Clint said to me as we watched them finally go their separate ways to find someone to eat. I Just nodded my agreement.  
I followed Jasper as Clint ended up following Peter. As I approached Jasper he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I know your following me, Show yourself." Jasper said to the wind.  
"Sorry, I was just coming into the forest to try out the animal diet I had heard about." I said to him as I walked up towards him cautiously. He turned around and for a second I thought he recognised me.  
"Where did you hear about it?" Jasper asked me.  
"An old friend of mine knew about this coven that only fed off of animal blood, thought I would give it a go. See what all the fuss was about." I said to him, I was projecting caution as I worked to suppress my anger at him.


	9. Chapter Nine

JPOV

I couldn't get out, I was completely closed off from everything. I could see that what ever had me caged up also had Peter and Charlotte. They had been placed in this cage also. Charlotte was still non-responsive, which had me worried, as well as had Peter frantic. I looked around to try and find whoever did this too us. Oh my God! Bella! Where's Bella! is she okay? The last thing I remember is Clint showing after I bit her, after Maria's attack, I had buried my teeth in his neck and pumped my Venom into his system.

"Major, do you have any clue as to where we are?" Peter asked me, as he continued to fuss over Char.  
I made my way closer to him with my hands raised, as I shook my head.  
"No idea. what's the last thing you remember?" I asked him.  
"Clint coming through the door, demanding to be changed as well, just after Maria attacked Bell's. My knower isn't telling me shit right now, so that's no help at all. Do you think this the work of the Volturi?" Peter asked. Before I could answer Char jolted back to life, and jumped up ready to fight us.

"What the fuck is going on around here?!" Char shouted. Peter just grabbed onto her and tried to calm her down.  
"Shh, calm down sug. It's okay, the Major and I are trying to figure out what's happened. but we need to ask you something. alright?" Peter asked her. She looked over to me and I just nodded my head. She took a couple of unneeded breaths before nodding herself.  
"Okay, sure. Go." Char said looking at the two of us.  
"Right, darlin' what do you remember? As much as you can remember." I asked her. She though for about a minute before looking confused.  
"Clint coming in and wanting to be changed with Bella. He didn't want to be apart from her. I remember, you Major, coming up behind him and injectin' your venom into him and then picking up and placing him next to Bella on the bed opposite her's. Then nothingness." Char said as she curled into Peter.

"Sorry to ask, but are you sure that's all you can recall?" I asked her as I looked over towards Peter. She started to frown like she was trying to remember something more, she sighed before nodding her head, appologising for not being able to recall anymore.  
"With the three of us back in the land of the conscious maybe we should try and get out of here, where ever here is, and back to where we should be." Peter said to Char and I.  
"Maybe we need to start with where 'here' is first of all." I said to them as I looked around our cage. We all began looking for a way out of the cage, for a way to find out where we were, a way to find who did this too us.  
"Pete, Major. Over here." I heard Char call us, she was feeling mighty nervous.  
"What is it sug?" Peter asked, as we got to her side we found what, no, who, she was looking at.

"So nice to have your attention, I heard you asking a few questions, So I will answer as much as I can." The man said to us.  
I felt the causion that Pete and Char were sending me by the bucket load. I couldn't agree more. I sent them back my acknowledgement, letting them know I got the message loud and clear.  
"Who are you? why are we here?" I asked the strange looking man. He didnt look anything like a normal human did, or even should. He looked almost alien, he could have easily have been close to eight foot tall, with a larger build that even Emmett, his purple skin was something we all noticed, we could all hear his heart beat so he definitely was not a Vampire, but what was he?  
"Why you are here? You don't really need to know that right now, you have all been amusing, but I'm rather tired of watching you. See thats why you were brought here and replaced. The replacement's were more entertaining." He got up from the chair he used and just walked aways a second later I opened my eyes to find I was laying on the forest floor. Bella leaning over me.

"Hey man are you ok? You just dropped." Bella said.  
"Like you fainted, it was weird, you ok?" Bella said, I reached out to test the emotional atmosphere. there was no body around but the two of us, and Bella was furiously angry. It was all directed at me. What was wrong with her? I just looked at her, I sent her my curiosity and concern, hoping that would be enough for her to let me know what was going on.  
She bolted upright so fast, even for a Vampire, I was sure that she would have broken in half. She was suddenly scared.  
"Bella why are you so scared?" I asked her as I slowly raised my hands, palms up. As I went to walk towards her she took off, faster than I ever saw Edward run, even at his fastest.  
Taking off after her I tried to keep up, but was losing her faster than I could run. I had just lost sight of her when my cell rang in my pocket, with Peter's familiar ringtone.

"Hey Pete." I sighed as I stopped running.  
"Major, we have a problem. I just ran into Clint, was able to subdue him but really need some help, we're 12 miles west from where you lost Bella." Pete told me. I cursed all hell, that I couldn't go after Bella, but something told me she would find us soon enough.  
I could feel Pete and Char's emotions before I could see them, I could also feel Clint's anger at the both of them.  
Once I reached their location I held back and just listened to what was being said, I hoped to shed some light on what was going on.  
"Let me go." Clint said to them, his tone some what confused as he demanded this. He kept looking around as if looking for someone, I first stood watching for a couple of minutes before the penny dropped. He was looking around for Bella, I felt her behind me as he looked towards my location.  
Turning to look at her I saw the pure hatred towards me in her eyes, I really needed to know what had gone on for her to hate me this much. She launched herself at me in an attack, but she still needed training so I was able to avoid her advances rather easily.  
Once subdued, I carried her over towards the other three, where I sent Clint one of the heaviest dose's of lethargy I remember ever using on another Vampire. I asked Pete to carry Clint and I picked up Bella and we took them back to the Avengers HQ, once there it was just a waiting game.


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

BPOV

I woke up, silly as that seems, Vampires don't sleep. But I did, I looked around in a panic looking for Clint only calming when I finally laid my eyes upon him. It was then that I fully took in my surroundings and saw the group of people that stood around watching us.  
"Glad that you too finally come back to the land of the undead. Now, we have a couple of questions for the both of you." Jasper said to us. I saw Clint reach over to me pulling me towards him.  
'I don't know if I can use my gift on them all at once? Clint said to me through our bond.  
'Something feel's different, maybe we should hear what they have to say.' I replied to him, he let me know that we could but that we should be conscious, considering what happened to us last time. I really couldn't help but agree.

"So now you both have decided to listen to us and be causious can we get on with the show?" Peter asked us both.  
"What do you remember of our last encounter with you both?" Jasper asked us.  
'Don't say anything.' Clint told me, that was just fine by me. I couldn't look away from the man I had called brother and could seem to break my trust so easily. I didn't want to make the same mistakes again. Jasper just sighed and sat down on the floor with us, watching us, I could feel him trying to get a read on us, that just pissed me off. I pushed out my shield and pushed him and everyone else away from us.  
I didn't dare look away from Jasper, I couldn't, I receded to make sure that Clint was kept safe and away.  
"Bella, what's going on? what happened? why are you pushing us away? Clearly something happened, just tell us what it was. Please." Peter said to me, a pleading tone to his voice. I heard Clint growling towards them as he stood, pulling me up with him.  
"We don't need to say or tell any of you anything. Now we are leaving, and the lot of you are going to let us go. I will tell you one thing for free though, after what you two put us through, I don't want you anywhere near Bella or I. Am I clear?" Clint said as he backed us towards an exit. Telling me through the bond that he was going to try and get us out so that we can escape.  
"It would be best if you could stay so we can sort things out. If you could tell us what happened, maybe we could try and give you some answers. We can give you all the space you want, but please, I think we all need some questions answered." Jasper said to us, while holding his hands up towards us. I started doubting if I should run with Clint or if I should stay and listen to what was said, if I should get some answers of my own. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte obviously were wanting some answers also.

"Could it be a trap just to dismember us again?" Clint asked whispering in my ear. I couldn't be certain, that uncertainty was very disconcerting. My instincts were telling me to run with my. mate, but my logical mind was telling me to sit down and listen to what they had to say. I looked over to Clint in question, I knew he had his own and often wished over the last while if he could sit and ask them but also was worried about doing so. This became our chance to get the answers we both desired. He just looked at me briefly and sighed. Nodding at me before we made our way over to the couch against the wall, just so that nobody could come up behind us. Silently asking me to keep my shield up over us, just in case they do try something.  
"You want to talk. Talk." I said to them. We watched as Jasper and Peter just sighed before looking over towards Charlotte.  
"Right, how about we start at the beginning, the last thing we can remember with clarity, Mine was, Clint, coming to the house when, Bella here, started her transition and he came asking for the same, once the Major here injected you, we woke in a cage, this giant purple guy that looked like he had a giant raisin for a head, sat "and just watched us, said something about us being replaced, and the replacements were more fun to watch before I came too on the ground and Clint was just standing there.

She Just shrugged her shoulders and looked up to Peter and Jasper. Who were both nodding their heads in agreement.  
"I feel like I've seen him before though. I just don't know where from." Jasper said to us as he crossed his arms behind his back. I had not see him stand like this in months, his arms were hardly crossed at all in the time we had seen him after Clint and I get put back together.  
'This is the real Jasper, just look at how he's standing, when was the last time you saw him stand like that?' I said to Clint mentally. I saw him relax a little before asking about the other two. Looking closely at Peter and Charlotte, I looked for anything that gave away that they were really them.  
"So how you both? what has your panties in a hogtie?" Peter asked us, Charlotte got up and smacked him upside the head, telling him to stop being a jerk.  
I bet out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and lunged at Jasper, hugging him tightly. I could hear Clint telling me to be careful, but I just told him they were really them, before I started sobbing into my brothers chest. Hating that I couldn't really cry.

"Not long after we woke you three seemed the same but off, after a little while Jasper went to meet the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. once he came back he asked what was going on, Bella was asking Peter why he was feeling exasperated things escalated from there, and end up with Peter tackling me, Jasper tackled Bella, before you both tore us apart. we laid in pieces on the floor of the house for four month before Tony came along and helped put us back together and got us some blood so we could get our strength back up." Clint informed them.  
Jasper tightened his hold on me and I felt before I heard his resounding growl. seconds later it seemed like everyone was trying to shout over everyone else just to try and be heard.  
"When were you put back together baby girl?" Jasper asked me, as he held me.  
"Five days ago." I whispered into his shirt, but I knew that he would hear me regardless.  
That just seemed to cause his growl to become louder, to the point everyone became quiet. Even though his growl was loud he was also projecting fear and hatred. My guess is he wanted to find who was the honest cause of this and return the favour. Before I knew what was going on I was surrounded by my Mate away from my brother. I tried to shield Jasper, so that everyone had control over their own emotions, just because he was furious, didn't mean everyone else had to be also. It wasn't Jasper's fault that he lost control for a hot second, the look of relief was obvious on the faces of those around us.  
It took nearly ten minutes for Jasper to calm down, even with sending him all of my love and calm emotions but he got there.  
"Sorry, I'm just going to step out for a minute." Jasper said quietly.  
"So why did no body check on these two any time within "the last four months?" Peter asked, looking around.  
You and Jasper told us they wanted some alone time and time to travel so they had left. They are technically dead, so they can do anything they are wanting." Steve answered, just as Uncle Tony walked in.  
"Hey guys, whats going on? Hi there, I'm Tony Stark, who might you both be?" Uncle Tony said coming over to introduce himself to us. I just looked at Clint.

"Can you reverse it you think?" I asked after introducing Clint and I to my Uncle. That was a sentence I never thought I would ever think.  
Clint got him to sit down and clear his head before he attempted to give my uncle back his memories. After a couple of failed attempts which resulted in him forgetting that he was even someone of the male species, and an argument over us taking his breasts away and wrongfully giving him a penis (which he showed all of us.).  
Peter finally ended up helping Clint control and reverse his gift which only took another half hour, before my Uncle got all of his memories back.  
"Well, each and every one of you has seen me do something worse than show you all my junk. Sorry, not Sorry." Uncle Tony said before walking away towards the bar to get a drink.  
"That man, has no shame." Steve said as he shook his head.  
"Nice equipment though." Natasha said smirking. I couldn't help but cringe. After all, he was my uncle. Its not something I wanted to witness. Jasper come back in and also offered to help develop our gifts. He also wanted to talk to me and find out if anything has developed from my dreams, that could help us out.

We spent the hours that the human's slept in training of our gifts as well as training to fight before Jasper and I sat down to discuss any further developments.  
He asked how much, if any I could remember of my human life, if I remembered any of the dreams I used to have, I just nodded and let him know what I did remember, by the time morning came around, we were surrounded once again by everyone, having a more solid plan of attack.  
We spent the next six weeks training. Jasper, Peter also spent those six weeks calling in all favours that people owed them, we found that along with my shield, I had a gift similar to Peter's and Alice's, (but closer to Peters knower) and seemed to only work when it wanted too. I felt it was nothing but inconvenient, Jazz and Pete thought it was funny as all fuck off.  
It did come in handy though, letting us know what we were exactly up against and when, it gave us tinier to prepare and get ready for the battle.  
Jasper ended up calling the Cullens as well as the Denali coven. Peter called an old friend named Garrett that apparently owed him big.  
Everyone they rang agreed to come. Saying they would be here within the next two days.  
They also got hold of other nomads that they knew from the war, hoping they would agree to help, but they sadly didn't want anything to do with any kind of battle.

Clint and I felt that was fair, if we didn't feel the need to be apart of this, we wouldnt.  
We also spent that six weeks repairing the damage that had been made, during what we all called the evil twin phase, that seemed to still be a work in progress. Clint and I still had our reservations about it all, about trusting any of them, even my uncle and the other Avengers. We had made the decision early on, that we would never be alone with any of them and to make sure we left to a secure hide out by the end of each night, with my shield up we found that it cancelled out our scents when I encased us underneath it. Which made getting away a lot easier, we saw them run past our little hideout a couple times, wondering where we were,  
if Jasper cursing us for just taking off like we did.  
By the time the actual Battle was due to come around we had gotten into a routine. Training, Planning, Training, Hashing shit out, more Planning and Training. we got the first sign of battle when a giant donut-ish shaped spaceship came down close to earth, my uncle and his colleagues took care of what they could and my uncle ended up being trapped on the dam ship once it left our atmosphere, I had no idea until Pepper informed me of what had happened.  
I heard from Emmett for the first time in months, telling me know that Clint had some arrest warrent out for him, something about wanted for war crimes, I enquired if he could hack in and erase everything? apparently it wasn't a problem.  
There were three Aliens that came down asking for some magic stones, they seemed quite persistent, they still did not get them.  
"Steve took off with Nat, something about picking something up from Scotland, Jasper and Peter are asking if we are going with or are going to meet up with them when they call." Clint asked me.  
"Probably best if we meet up with them later, I was going to start packing for us anyway." I told him as I walked towards our room to pack.  
I knew where the Mad Titan was going to be, I just needed to get there before he did so that I could take him out.

 

Jaspers head was ripped clean off as well as the rest of my family and those I regarded as friends, they all were dying, the humans that I had gotten close to were all being crushed, the Mad Titan just smirked as he looked at me, he had Clint by his throat, struggling to be free.  
"This was always going to end this way Isabella, you could have never stopped me. This is the more humane way to deal with a dying universe." He just grinned at me before crushing Clint, the Titan looked down at Clints body then back up to me before snapping his fingers on his golden gloved and Jeweled hand.

 

There was a voice in the back of my mind screaming at me to treat this tyrant like any Vampire, take his head and burn the remains, so that was what was going to happen. I had a feeling that I needed to leave Clint behind and safe while I did this, as much as that idea hurt, I couldn't risk losing him.  
"Can you ask Jasper if I can borrow that book still, for the flight?" I asked my Mate, as I zipped my bag shut. As soon as he was out the door, I jumped out my window and took off, I just couldn't risk their safety. Anyone's safety.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry about the long wait, but here it is finally, so without any further talk form me, here is the latest chapter. As always I own nothing.

BPOV

I had made my way to the African nation of Wakanda, I was sitting in the clearing that I had seen the Titan emerge from, it was just a matter of time now, waiting for him to arrive, and hope beyond all measure that I could keep my family safe.

I waited for three days for the first signs of the invasion, I watched as attempts were made by the enemy to get through the Shield that the nation has to keep themselves safe. I watched as some of the human's I had become close to, were fighting for their lives. Watched as I saw the Vampires I had once again grown close to were fighting alongside said, humans. I felt it when the Titan arrived. I was watching my family fighting, looking around to see if my mate was anywhere in sight. I looked around to see where exactly the Titan was, seeing if he had yet seen me, and I just hoped that luck was finally with me.

I had taken what Jasper, Pete, and Char had taught me and made my plan, going over and over it checking for any loopholes. I had tried to see if this 'knower' of mine could help me, but it came back each time with the Titan crushing someone close to me, it just changed each time, so I stopped looking and focused on the plan I had.

I went to move behind him so I could catch him off guard and kill him, but something was wrong, I looked around more and found him watching himself, his gloved hand raised, there seemed to be a reddish tinge of colour that surrounded the first Titan, I had doubt that many would have caught on to it or even seen the hue that surrounded the Titan.

As I changed directions I made my way behind the hidden Titan and prayed that my plan could be pulled off without a hitch. I needed to save my friends and loved ones. What really was the Titan's endgame? Why was he putting so much stock into whatever plan he had come to see through? I knew that no matter what I dished out, he would easily recover, I had to try and decapitate him if I could, I needed to at least try. for the sake of my loved ones at the very least.

JPOV

Everyone was running around trying to get prepared for the battle, we had decided that we would all go to Wakanda and help out there, Peter's knower was telling him that was the place all the proverbial shit would hit the fan.

Clint ran off to help Bella get ready, she had come to me the other day asking if she could borrow one of my books on psychological warfare, letting her know I would dig it out when she needed it I agreed. I had joked with her asking if she was getting bored of reading the classics, she just laughed saying she had eternity to learn everything there was the learn, at the time I had thought it odd that though I could hear her laughter, I could feel no humour. Clint came out walking towards me minutes later.

"Bella wants to know if she can grab that book off you now?" Clint asked, nodding I made my way into my temporary room and searched for the book, Clint following behind.

"How are you going with the battle on our doorstep?" Clint asked me.

"I've been in hundreds of battles, this one is nothing different the enemy may be bigger and alien, but the fight will be the same, it always is," I replied.

"How about both of you? how are you and Bella going knowing the battle is here?" I asked.

"She seems ready, I have the feeling that she's resigned knowing we could lose a few friends, but that we could win so much more if this all works in our favour." Clint sighed out. It took a few minutes to locate the book she was after.

"Here you go, it's not normally something that she reads, ask her to tell me what she thinks." I smiled as I handed him the book.

"Thanks, man, I'll let her know," Clint said before he turned and speed back towards his mate.

As Clint left, Peter walked in, taking one look at him I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Shit is about to hit the fan Major, our girl has done gone and pulled a Houdini, wish I could tell you where, but I haven't been given that information yet," Peter told me, racing out of my room I made my way directly for Bella's room, her scent was still fresh, but fading, she must have jumped out the window to elude us all, but why? As much as both Clint and I wanted to go after her we had a plan we had to make sure was executed properly and efficiently. It took nearly an hour for Peter, Char and I to convince him to calm down just so we could get on the jet and leave.

"There are meant to be two Quinjet's here in the hanger, could Bella have taken the other? Can you smell her in here?" Steve asked, taking a deep breath, I growled, but nodded. Each of the Vamp's picked up a human and speed over to the remaining jet, setting them down while Peter closed the door of it as I barked out the order to get us in the air as soon as possible.

As our flight started I couldn't help but wonder why she had done as she had. Bella was always very self-sacrificing as a human, that wasn't something that just disappeared with the change, trying to think back on all that had happened, all that she had informed us, about what was going to happen. I couldn't help but wonder if the human side of Bella Swan had made herself known.

BPOV

Trying to tune out my Mates voice was harder than I had anticipated but knew I had to at least try to. I needed to try and rid this monster from our universe. I know how his plan was going to end. I knew who we were about to lose if I failed and the Titan won, I couldn't go through that reality, the vision was bad enough.

"There is nothing that you can do to change the outcome young one, you have seen what is to come, I realise it will be hard, but this needs to happen. Your planet can no longer sustain the creature's living on her." the Titan informed me as he turned towards my direction.

"Please don't do this, there are creatures on this planet that can help with the population increase, can't you at least give those creatures a chance?" I asked as I stepped towards him, I didn't want this to come to a violent end, but I was willing to do what was needed. I had too many visions of the people I cared for being turned to dust. I had to try and get him to either change his mind about his plan, or I would have to kill him. By the looks, he still needed at least one of the stones in order to work the gauntlet. I had no idea how this was going to work out. I just knew that it had to if only to save my family and the man I loved.

"I have given every chance for the problem to be rectified, but still, it has not been. I know of these creatures you speak of, they have not been doing enough, but rest assured that the problem will be rectified." the Titan I formed me, as I opened my mouth to say something a tall woman, looking like she was heavily armoured half of her face was blue with what looked like horns coming out the side of her head at her temples, she came towards him handing him something, he just smiled at her.

"Thank you, child." Is all he said, even with my enhanced sight I couldn't see what it was that he was given, just that the feeling of dread that I felt was overwhelming.

"There is nothing you can say or do, that would change my mind young one, this is going to happen regarding. This Universe is, long overdue for this culling." the Titan turned towards me as he finished talking, realising that I would have to go with plan B. I had to kill this fucker. Using all of my speed and strength, I pushed myself as hard as I could, making myself run faster, hit harder. I couldn't let him succeed. I had seen what it could be like if he won. I wasn't prepared for that to happen. He turned towards me just as I reached him and grabbed me by my throat, I knew then I had lost. I looked over his shoulder towards where I could hear the battle taking place was, I could see the smirk on his face as he raised the gauntlet.

"We both know this was going to happen either way." He smirked sounding smug as he snapped his fingers.

My world turned black.

"You have been given a second chance to fix what has been lost, Isabella, do not fail."

A woman's voice whispered inside my mind. I woke up screaming, I had woken up. I had been asleep. I was human again.

Jumping out of bed I ran into my dad as he ran into my bedroom in Forks to check on me. launching myself into his arms I cried and told him that I loved him, but I needed to leave Forks, as there were too many memories of them.

"Where will you go?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know, anywhere you can suggest?" I asked hoping that he would suggest my Uncle Tony's.

"Actually yeah, my brother, he lives in New York. I could call him if you want, see if he's okay with you staying." Charlie smiled at me, the smile I had missed so much.

Looking over at the clock and seeing that it had just gone 5 am, I got out of bed, after reassuring Charlie that I was okay, that I had snapped out of the funk. I had been in.

Grabbing my cell, there were two people that enough pull to get the people I had grown to care about to safety. But only one right now could help get the ball rolling, so I dialled his number.

"Who the fuck is this!" Peter demanded, trying to sound grumpy.

"Don't act as I woke you up. You don't even sleep, you need to listen to me, Petey. You and Char have to get the Big lug, ice queen and the Major away from the Cullen's, as your knower will tell you soon if not already, shit has hit the proverbial." I said to my other brother.

"I don't have to do anything lady. I certainly don't have to listen to you." Pete said before he hung up. I couldn't call Emmett Rose or Jasper myself as I was pretty sure the psychotic duo were still around. I Just had to give Pete time for his knower to catch up, he got like this when he wasn't in the loop. Or when he lost a bet to Clint or Jasper.

JPOV

I sat there with Em, Rose, Char and listened to Bella tell Peter he has to get the three of us away from the Cullen's, she knew about his knower even called Em and Rose by his nicknames. The look on Char's face when Bella called him Petey, she was ready to start some damage. Once he hung up he just looked at his phone like it was the devil herself.

"So, Petey, why was a human calling you and how did she get your number?" Char asked, she knew he couldn't cheat on her, but even for him this was strange, and for once he was at a loss for words.

"That human was Bella Swan, she was the human the fuckward dated. He left her seven months ago, so how did she get your number? better yet how did she know who you were?" I asked.

I had a feeling that I should contact her and talk to her myself but that I couldn't make a decision about it, I grabbed Pete's phone of him so I could get the number off of it and dial.

"Hello big brother, please tell me that you, Em and Rose are with Petey and Char right now, and the psychotic duo is out of the picture," Bella spoke before I could get a word out.

"Hello Bella, yes we are, how do you know about them?" I asked her, looking over to Ern and Rose, they both were feeling conflicted, considering Bella apparently didn't want anything to do with us. Especially after the disaster that was her birthday.

"Edward and Alice lied, you all were basically told I no longer wanted to see you, but you three are my family. I know Petey and Char because they will, with Rose's help, help me with my mate and give me tips to help me get laid finally. Thank god for the excuses of soup kitchens and campus hunting grounds to fool my Uncle and his girlfriend, I mean seriously Rose's suggestion was the one that worked the best. She's a fucken genius. Anyway, you five need to meet me in New York in two days. And Major, be careful and use your sway with the three that only Ares could boss around, there will be a group that will need to be in the know without fear of being hunted or turned. And stay away from Maria or give the bitch a skunk to drink. Now I have to go and pack. Oh yeah. Victoria is still after me, she's about to use one of the packs as a calling card. If I could get some help to finish the bitch that would be helpful. See you in two days. 10 am. I will text you the address." Bella informed me before she hung up. Em was up before I could say anything.

"We should all go to take care of Victoria before heading to New York. We owe her this at least, well the three of us anyway." Em said he was getting pissed.

"Looks like the Major is coming back to the forefront of things, especially if she thinks your sway is needed." Peter sniggered out. I just looked over at him and saw that both he and Char were sniggering away.

"Can you imagine Maria sucking down skunk? let alone trying to catch the damn thing?" Peter said and I had to admit that it was funny.

"Looks also like we are making a side trip to Forks before we head to New York," Char said still giggling, not a second later Alice called.

"Yes Alice, what can I do for you?" I sighed out.

"I'm going to New York for a few days for a shopping trip I won't be here when you get back. I was just letting you know see you're on your way home in a couple of hours." She told me, I suddenly become very suspicious.

"Okay, Have fun. Pick me up a flannel shirt." I smiled as I hung up. I knew for a fact that she won't.

"Okay Em, you and I are going to take care of Victoria, Rose, you go with Pete and Char to New York, find Bella, and watch that girl, somethings not right here, keep her safe, if you see Edward or my wife, text me. I'll be picking up some paperwork for her. Get what you need and head out in five." I said to the two couples. Something really wasn't sitting right, I had a feeling that my soon to be ex-wife was right in the middle of it.

It only took an hour to trade down Victoria, she had, as Bella said, used one of the packs as a calling card. Bella was still here in Forks and talking to three people in the back yard of her home.

I text Pete and let him know to just keep an eye out for Alice and if Edward was with her, watch them and report back.

We found Victoria spying on the unsuspecting humans, I used my gift and dropped her before she could make her move. As I finished her off while Em built up a fire and cleared any shrubbery so the whole forest wouldn't go up in flames.

I left him to throw the bitch onto the pyre and turned my attention to the Swans.

"Come out Jasper. I know that your there." Bella smiled. She looked terrible like she hadn't eaten in forever. I made my way out of the tree line, as soon as she saw me, she charged at me.

"I'm so happy to see you, big brother. I've missed you," she whispered into my chest.

I could feel some pretty heavy hostility directed my way, as well as caution and curiosity, but overwhelming sadness was most prevalent.

"Are you going to introduce us?" I asked, smiling down at her, I heard Emmett come up behind me, felt his joy at seeing his baby sister again but also his sadness. Bella looked behind me after I spoke, proceeding to push me aside and run over to Em, tripping in the process.

"Falling over yourself to get to me huh? I know I'm hot, but I'm taken and you're my sister." Emmett laughed. Just like that everything was fine again in his world.

Bella laughed as she launched herself into his arm's, jumping up and wrapping herself around him. There was a sudden spike in jealousy followed by confusion and I had to wonder who it was from, I looked at the group watching us, I knew who Charlie was, but not the other three.

"Right, Em, Jasper this is my Uncle Tony, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Uncle Tony, Clint, Natasha these two are Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock." Bella introduced us, I knew for a fact that she had never heard those surnames before another question for the pile that needed answers.

"I thought you were Cullen's?" Charlie asked he was feeling hostile and extremely protective.

"No Sir, we are not," Emmett stated. Bella turned her back to her family and spoke so low that the humans had no chance of hearing her, as a Vampire, I could only just hear her.

"Jasper. My Uncle and Clint need to know. Natasha isn't going to be in the know. I realise you have questions but they have to wait a while. Sorry. You will have more soon. Also, I know you're going to divorce Alice and text Petey and ask him to do a jig after he's fucked Char on their ashes." Bella smiled before turning to face her family again.

"Let's go inside," Tony said to everyone.

Yes, I want to hear about these nightmares you were talking about Mr Swan." Natasha said looking at us and Bella speculatively.

Emmett and I spent the next hour listening to Bella and Charlie talk about the nightmares that she had been having. Natasha bolted up off the couch and glared at Bella.

"I have to call this in, you knew about the attack six months before it happened, a lot of people could have been saved if we had known about it beforehand," Natasha said. Bella suddenly felt nauseous and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I felt her hatred and despair, just as fast as I felt it, I felt her realisation then her calm. She must have realised that in no way was she responsible for any deaths.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you don't blame a child for something they can't control, like a dream. You need to do some serious growing up a young lady if you think you can. I'll call Nick myself, I know him personally, and I'll be laying a complaint about you, Miss Romanoff. Now get your things and get out of my house and out of my town." Charlie said towards her. Natasha looked towards Clint expectedly, he just shrugged.

"He's right Nat, there was no need to basically blame her for sleeping." He said to the woman. Well, that answered that I guess. I thought they were a couple.

"I thought she was your girlfriend, man," Emmett said, oh so innocently. I watched as Bella came into the room again and sat between her father and I. I heard Natasha walk out before getting into one of the parked cars and driving off.

"No, she's not. We have only been friends, she's not my type." Clint said with a sly look in Bella's direction.

I gave her a nudge and cocked my eyebrow in Clint's direction questioningly, with a slight nod and shy smile I had my answer, this was her mate.

"Em, he's her mate," I informed my brother under the humans hearing range.

"What else is going to happen today?" Charlie asked.

"Well actually sir, Emmett and I have some things to tell the three of you. But first I have to make a call." I informed the Chief of Police. Pulling out my cell I called Caius and told him to get his brothers and call back when done so.

It only took a matter of seconds before I get a return phone call.

I informed the self-appointed rulers that I had four humans in front of me that were about to learn the truth about our race and that they were not to hunt, turned or killed unless they so choose, and that also went for their family and descendants also, these four family lines were to be free from the Consequence of the knowledge. The kings agreed rather quickly.

"Right, now that's done, Uncle Tony, you have worked with Carlisle and Esme Cullen, yes," Bella said surprising us all.

"Yes, I have," Tony answered her. He looked at Em and I and it was like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He must have realised what we were. She just nodded.

"Right. Dad, Clint. these two here and the Cullen's are Vampires. but they hunt animals, you can tell due to the gold coloured eyes. If they have red eyes they drink human. No, they are not all bad. Well Alice and fuckward really are pieces of work for animal drinkers, but there a couple of human drinkers that only drink from criminals they have a deal with a prison Warden so they can get their meals from inmates on Death row, saves the prisons getting overcrowded, and gets harden criminals off the streets, they actually help you out dad." Bella said to the two men.

"How are you okay with this Bella?" Clint asked, her father just nodded.

"They have never hurt me. They gave me the chance to meet one of my all-time heroes, and I didn't fangirl! that is a huge thing, Emmett would know, he is trying not to himself right now. But anyway, they aren't all like Dracula they are just normal people, some even VERY deserving of hero worship, regardless of being forced to use ones gift to control the masses by a vindictive controlling Mexican bitch that should go suck on a skunk after fucking it, but that's beside the point, Dad you have been around them for so long, even admired them, just because of one bad seed, don't let that change your opinion of the whole." Bella said to the room.

I was speechless, I could feel Emmett's excitement, but I had no idea that Bella felt that way. She seemed to really hate Maria.

"Okay then, who is Emmett fangirling over?" I asked loud enough for the humans.

"My Uncle, he's got a boner for Ironman, regardless if his wife has his balls." Bella shrugged, but she had a very sneaky smile on her face also.

"Anyway, did you text Petey? As soon as he and Char have finished on the psychotic duo's ashes we can head towards New York. They deserve there fun." Bella smiled. I had texted him but I hadn't checked to see if he had gotten back to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter Twelve

AN: As usual, I own nothing, just the plot. Enjoy guys and sorry about the wait.

 

Chapter Twelve

BPOV

After everyone called clown, after everyone came to terms with the fact that there were Vampires in existence, it's not like that was such a stretch from Aliens. I mean really. I had yet to drop one of the big bombs on my dad.

"There is more though. Jasper is going to be charging me in a couple of days. Sorry, big brother, I don't want to feel Maria's teeth near me," I said to them. Once was bad enough. The skunk sucking whore. I heard Emmett laugh and I just looked at him curiously.  
"Emmett and I are just going to step out with Bella here for a second. We will be back." Jasper said with a calm smile. I yelped when Emmett picked me up and ran.  
Ending up in the middle of the forest.  
"What did you mean by 'once was bad enough' your still human Isabella," Jasper demanded.

Three days ago I would have argued a different point. But then I was in Wakanda, listening to you and my Mate, as well as everyone else, fights a battle that shouldn't need to be fought, but it has to be because Thanos is a Megalomaniac and wants to turn half of the universe into ash and dust. Three days ago I was a Vampire because of Maria, and because of her, you had to change me. Pete ended up calling Clint, who demanded that you change him also. In hindsight, I should have crushed that Giant Purple asshat in my shield, but I didn't think of that, I will next time. Was kind of distracted as well as completely mortified, but that's a different story." I shivered with disgust at having to see my Uncles junk.

"By the way, if you EVER dismember me again I will burn your sparkling ass to ash, you got me, Whitlock? Ash, remember that. Goes for Peter too."  
"Dude, you dismembered my sister? What the hell Man!" Emmett shouted as he tried to punch Jasper.  
"I don't know, she's human, does it look like I have?!" Jasper asked, glaring at Emmett.  
"You boys finished?" I asked. Getting tired of waiting for them to have their little glaring competition.

"Sorry Bells. Okay so Jazz here changes you, and we go into a battle, is there any particular timeline?" Emmett asks.

"Not that I can think of the top of my head. I just know I was a newborn. Very controlled newborn, kind of makes you and Petey nervous, so is Clint." I said smiling.

"Okay. Now about Clint. What's going on?" Jasper asks me.  
"We date for a while, and you change us both. Turns out that he's my mate. Char confirmed it. We both have some serious trust issues thanks to you and Peter, but we got past it. Especially when we discovered the Mad Titan played a game of body snatchers. Totally replacing you three, that's why you tore us apart in the first place. We just don't know when it exactly happened. We need to get back. Need to get going, pack and get to New York... Oh yeah, by the way, Eddie Boy had been using me as a human Vending machine. Jarvis discovered I have, I think it was like .09% Venom in my system as well as two extra bite marks behind my knees." I said as I turned around, attempting to walk back to my house. I heard a growl coming from behind me before I was again scooped up and run home.  
Once inside my dad pulled me aside, looking very serious.  
"I don't want you to turn into one of them," Charlie said to me, he genuinely looked disgusted about the thought of it.

"I don't have a choice dad. I know Jasper made the deal with the Volturi, but I still need to turn, it's my choice. I would rather turn willingly than become some skunk sucking bitches lunch due to some miss guided notion that she is owed one, just because of who she sired. Trust me please, this way is better. Trust that I can make my own choices. Please. Please, Dad, trust me." I begged of him. I waited to see what he would say or do. He just sighed before nodding his head.

"I really don't like this, but I trust you Bells," Charlie said.  
"Thank you. Now after I leave, go to Carlisle and Esme and ask to be taken to the Cabin. Quit your job, you have enough that you can retire in comfort. Please do this for me. If they ask how you know, just tell them I told you." I smiled, hugging him before running upstairs, grabbing the money I had hidden, as well as my purse and passport.

I didn't bother packing I would go shopping with Char and Rosalie soon enough. Making my way back downstairs, I asked when we would be heading off to New York.

I laughed when I heard my phone go off, alerting me of a text message.

Hey, Lil Bit. Flights for Vamp boys and yourself taken care of. Leaving yours in 30 mins should get you arriving in time to board.  
\- Yoda.

Thanks, Petey. Will see you and Char soon. Say hi to Rosie for me. See you in about five hours. - B.

"Flights have been taken care of for Emmett, Jasper and me, but we have to leave now if we are to get there on time and within the speed limit. Love you dad. I'll call when I land. Uncle Tony is it possible I can use your place that's close to the Avengers HQ? I don't want my nightmares to disturb anyone. I get quite loud." I asked. He looked surprised but said that it would be fine.

I could see that Clint clearly thought my screaming was due to other activities. When he narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. An action that clearly didn't go unnoticed by my brothers.  
That just had me thinking of the night that he was the one that had me literally screaming, I missed those nights, especially when we had no need for sleep and we didn't get tired or worn out.  
Jasper nudged me out of my little daydream. I ended up just glaring at him.

Asshole just laughed.

"Get lusty on your own time little sis," Jasper said loud enough for everyone to hear. I ran outside grabbing the keys to the rental that was in the tray by the door and left. As I pulled out of the driveway Uncle Tony and Clint came out, looking very confused. It's not like I was going to say anything, but I had my doubts about my brothers.

Once Uncle Tony and Clint jumped in the car I waved bye to dad before taking off. Going straight to the airport in Seattle. We ended up arriving just in time for the flight to board, and meet up with Jasper and Emmett, Uncle Tony and Clint boarded my Uncle's private plane and I got on my flight with Jazz and Emmett.

The whole flight I was harassed about Clint and questioned about what I could remember about my time as a vampire. I told my brothers what I knew, this way we could be at least more prepared this time.

"We need to kill him before he gets all the stones. We underestimated him once, we can't do that again. I can't go through all that again. we have to kill him, we need to take him head this time, clean off his shoulders. I don't care If I have to rip it off strand by strand, it needs to be done." I told them, looking down at my hands. When I looked up to them they both looked surprised.

"It's not like you to want to show any violence at all, Bella," Emmett told me.

"Yeah well, shit happens I had to learn how to not let my humanity get in the way. I had four months to let that shit go. While I was laying the floor in my house, in pieces." I told them.

We talked and caught up the whole flight, catching up on what was going on with them, apparently, they had let Carlisle and Esme know to go back to Forks, before we took off so hopefully, they were there by now, or nearly there at least. That way Charlie can go to them and be out of the clutches of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was not their biggest fan when I had very few interactions with them.

I warned Jasper about Nick Fury and what he tried to do, let him know that we wouldn't have to worry much, as he was Clint's singer and would be taken care of when they crossed paths.

Once we landed we were greeted by Petey, Char and Rose, the relief that I felt when I saw my sisters was palpable, I ran up to them and hugged both of them. Until I felt both of them stiffen. Taking a step back, I nodded, realising too late that I didn't have the same relationship with them here, I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from my Uncle letting me know that I had a car waiting for me in short term parking, the keys were waiting for me at the car hire desk, I just had to let them know I was here to pick up the keys for Stark. So that's where I headed.

Once received, I was glad that I remembered how to get to the house. So I left, my vampire family behind and made my way towards my new home. I text my Uncle and asked if Jarvis had been informed of my arrival. Apparently, Jarvis had done and would scan me into the system when I arrived. Before he asked me if I knew how to get to the house. I asked him to get the directions to my phone. Even if I already knew where to go. Not even a minute later I received the directions and had them placed into the GPS of the car.

Looking back into the rear view mirror I saw that the vampires were following me, for some reason that gave me a sense of relief, even if I was still hurt about my sister's reaction, but I knew… no, I had to realize that I needed to build up our relationship again. Just because I had it once doesn't mean I still do, that was another lifetime ago.

Once I pulled up to the house, I tried the keys that were on the key ring that I was holding and I was thankful that one of them worked, I was able to unlock the door. Once inside I made myself known to Jarvis and had the scan start to get me into the system. And just as before, the two bite marks behind my knees and the extra venom were found.

"Jarvis, I'm expecting guests, please let me know when they arrive." I let the house AI know.

"Of Course Miss Swan." The AI answered.

I went to get cleaned up after the flight, even though I didn't have anything to wear I went to look to see if there was anything of my uncles in the house that I could borrow until I could buy some clothes. I wasn't betting on there being anything, as there was nothing the last time I moved into the house.

Half an hour later their car pulled up and I was informed of the fact by Jarvis. As I made it to the door, I place a smile on my face to hide the fact that my sister's reactions hurt me. Even if Jasper would know anyway.

"Hi, come in. how are you all, I never got to ask when we meet up at the airport." I asked Peter, Char, and Rosalie.

"We are all, fine thank you," Char replied, watching me warily. I was expecting her to react this way. Did it hurt? Yes, but she didn't know me at the moment. But I hoped to change that.

"Great. Sorry, I don't have anything for you to drink at the moment. But please sit. I hope that we can get to know one another." I said as I let them into the lounge.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned. I smiled and shook my head. Letting him know that I was just fine. He just raised an eyebrow towards me.

"So how was the trip to New York? Anything fun happen?" I asked my sisters and Peter.

"We meet up with Alice and Edward, they were actually looking for you apparently. Peter told us what he did and also about Alice. We actually caught them in the act in their hotel room. Sorry Jazz." Rosalie let us know apologetically. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders as if he had known about their affair. I wouldn't be surprised if he did actually.

"You don't seem very shocked Bella," Char asked me.

"I'm not really, I knew that there was something going on between them while I was with Edward, I could just never pin down what it was. It always bordered on obsession, if he wasn't obsessing over my blood it was about Alice and what she wanted." I shrugged.

"Sounds about right for those two, I actually thought he was gay at one point," Peter said.

"I know you told me when I was still human." I laughed out.

"What do you mean when you were human? You are human." Rosalie asked me.

"Now yes, but up until a couple of days ago, I was still in my newborn year. Mated and everything, having the best sex of my existence, with your help I might add. For some reason, I was sent back to right a wrong, and I plan on doing just that. So I made a call to get that started, to my own personal big sister and Yoda." I again shrugged. Smiling at Peter and Char.

"Telling us to get these three out from the Cullen's," Pete said. I just nodded.

"So what do you need help with Lil' bit?" Petey asked.

"Well, first I got to get a date with my mate. Then we can be changed before the fun really starts. Planning a war." I smiled.

"Miss Swan, your Uncle, and Mr Barton have arrived," Jarvis announced.

"Let them in please Jarvis," I said to the AI.

"Who the hell is that?" Char asked.

"The house. It's my Uncles AI."

"Honey I'm Home!" I could hear Uncle Tony shout as they rounded the corner.

"I Uncle Tony. How was your flight? What took you so long?" I asked him, briefly looking over at Clint.

"Well someone didn't want to leave the airport until I answered some questions about my niece, it seems like someone has a bit of a crush. Don't worry, I told him everything, including the nappy rash you used to get as a baby on that cute little tooshie." Uncle Tony said. How mortifying.

"You're kidding, PLEASE tell me your kidding!" I asked as he rounded the corner. Getting up I took off after him.

CPOV (Clint)

Well, that was strange, I had asked Tony about her. I mean she's beautiful, why wouldn't I? he said that she was 18 years old, but that she was an old soul, he asked if that was going to be an issue, not for me, no. even if I had to think about it. I knew that answer. Somehow though I felt like I already knew her. Like we had been through a war together, I saw the people that were sitting in the lounge and I was instantly on guard but only I felt that way with three of them. Not the other two. Strange.

"You're curious. And cautious, that's understandable, these are my brothers and two sisters. Peter and his wife, Charlotte, and Rosalie, Emmett's wife. Guys this is Clint Barton." Jasper introduced me. They looked towards Jasper with wide eyes before looking at me and frankly, I felt like I was seriously being judged. Like I was meeting her father, as her boyfriend, kind of judgment.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"So you're interested in our Bella huh?" Peter asked me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the large man. Noticing for the second time since I walked in the house his and his wife's red eye's, putting two and two together, vampire.

"I don't see how that would be any business of yours. Even if I was." I said defensively.

"Look, I don't care who the fuck you are, you show some respect, that's my sister. If you're interested in her, you have to go through us. I make myself clear, son." Peter said, he was in front of me within a Nanosecond, I had wanted to take a step back but I didn't want him to know that I was feeling intimidated by this large being.

"Peter, leave him alone, please. Char, can I please talk to you in private please?" Bella asked as she walked past me. I couldn't help but check her out as she went past me, 'damn she has a nice ass. I would love to take a bite out of that.' I thought to myself.

"Where's Tony sis?" Emmett asked.

"Down in the garage, sorting something out. He'll be up soon enough." Bella said with a smile. I caught her shyly looking over at me before walking away with Charlotte.

"So what are your intentions with our sister?" Rosalie asked me, I felt like I should be more scared of her than anyone else. Jasper just laughed.

"Yeah, she is scary as all hell. And you haven't even seen her mad. This is Rose being nice, so take it." He informed me.

"Ahh, well I don't know, I haven't really had a chance to talk to her yet," I answered.

"How do you feel when you're around her?" Peter asked me.

"It's strange, but I feel like I know her like we've been through hell together already. I don't know how to describe it exactly." I answered honestly.

"Okay, that's good. At least you will be able to talk to one another easily then, so why don't you just man up and ask her out on a date, you never know, she may be screaming out your name before the nights out." Peter said with a large smile. I had to laugh though, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he was slapped by his wife upside the head.

"Apologise right this second Peter Andrew Whitlock!" Charlotte scolded him. He just stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Clint." He apologized.

I just nodded my acceptance.

"Sorry about him hon, he doesn't know how to use the manners his momma taught him half the time. Call me Char." Charlotte came over and said while she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Char, it's fine." I smiled as I took her hand.

"So, I was just talking to our Bella over there, Rose and I are just going to take her out to get a few things, are you staying to get to know the boys?" she asked me.

"I'm staying with Tony for a while, I have to drive back with him to headquarters. So I'll be here as long as he is." I told her.

"Good, we shouldn't be long then. Come on Rose." Char said, as she grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged her out the door.

Looking back I saw the smug looks on each of the three men's faces.

BPOV

Char dragged me out of the house, along with Rose, they both had giant smiles on their faces as we left the house.

They dragged me to a few clothing stores, most apparently Rose thought that I would like more than anything I would have been dragged to by Alice. And she was right, they took me to Walmart and target mainly, they talked me into visiting Victoria secret, this I actually enjoyed as I knew what to buy that my mate would like. I froze.

Would he actually like this now?

Would he like me?

Would things be the same as before?

What if he doesn't like me?

What if in this timeline he has a different mate?

I collapsed just at the thought of not being with him, he was mine, wasn't he?

"Bella?" I heard Rose in the background, my vision had blurred so I couldn't see very well.

"Bella!" I heard her again, sounding more panicked this time.

"Come on Bella, talk to us sweetie, tell us what's wrong." I heard Char but she sounded far away.

"Need to get her home." I heard, my breathing became laboured as my panic increased. Was I going to lose my mate because I came back?

I don't remember much after that. I must have blacked out.

"I don't know Jasper, we were shopping, we just walked in Victoria Secret, she looked like she was enjoying it, then she just froze, looked like she was panicking about something before she dropped to the floor. I have no idea what happened." I heard Rose say.

I just groaned.

"Bella, your awake. Are you ok?" Rose asked, sounding worried. Looking around I saw everyone around me, including my Uncle and Clint. When I saw Clint I started to fell panicked again.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what happened." I lied.

"Hey, can the girls and I have a minute with Bella, please. I think I know what's wrong." Jasper said to the guys. The nodded and left. I saw Clint shrug before he walked out. As Char closed the door, he turned on me.

"What's really going on? Why were you feeling scared and rejected?" Jasper asked.

"What if he's not my mate in this timeline?" I whispered, low enough that the vamps in my room would hear me.

"Really? Is that what you were panicking about?" Char asked. I just nodded.

"Oh hun, I can see that he is yours, why didn't you just ask me?" Char asked.

"I don't know why everything is different, that could be also. I can't lose him too, even though I don't even have him yet, we spent all that time together, we fell in love, we were even dismembered together for god sake." I started crying.

"Hold up who dismembered you?" Rose shouted. I flinched away from her. But she grabbed me pulling me close to her. Hissing under her breath, that when she finds the asshole she was 'going to dismember them, see how they like it.' I smiled, and looked at Jasper, his eyes wide, and slightly shaking his head, he was scared of her. The great God of War was scared of his 'twin' sister.

"Tell me this instant who the fucker was. I will hunt them down." Rose growled. Jasper ran.

"It was a case of the body snatchers though so it wasn't really the person who we thought it was. So they can't really be blamed." I told her softly. Trying to stand up for my brothers.

"They?" Char asked. I just nodded.

"Answer me this. Was there minimal venom loss.

"I guess, there was, it didn't look like we lost that much," I answered. She growled, and the whole room felt like it shook.

"Peter! You best get Jasper back here this fucking second you hear me. You don't and I'll rip your cock off and put it in a blender, before making you be the one to blend it to make ice cubes." She shouted out the threat.

Two minutes later, Jasper and Peter were in front of us being held down by an angry Rose. Both being scolded. Emmett had to tell Jasper when he glared at me that no names were actually said, Char just asked a question about venom loss. I thought I heard him swear under his breath at that point.

"The only ones I know of the that can dismember WITHOUT maximum venom loss are you two. What the fuck were you thinking!" Char shouted as she paced back and forth. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Clint started to make his way towards me. Slowly yet his movements seemed subconscious.

The Vampires clearly saw this and looked directly at him, he froze.

 

AN: thanks guys, please R&R. till next time.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

AN: General warning and Disclaimer, own Nothing. (Wish I did) Everything belongs to the actual owners, I just play with the plot.

There is going to be language in this. it's rated for a reason.

(Attempted, badly,) to pick some lemons for this, will see how it all turns out, so please, careful reading.

 

Chapter Thirteen

CPOV

I had the overwhelming urge to get Bella out of there, as fast as I could, but also without anyone seeing us leave.

As I made my way closer to her, they all suddenly looked towards me and I just froze where I was. I had no idea what had come over me. I had to be close to her. I knew that they were faster than I was, I mean hello, they are Vampires after all.

Going over the pros and cons of what I could do, I took stock of what I had on me and decided to just go for it. I grabbed her, pushing her behind me slightly and backed up towards the door. Keeping my eyes open for anyone one that looked like they were going to stop up. But thankfully it didn't look like anyone was going to.

Once out the door, I pulled her towards the car, pushing her slightly to get in, thankfully she did without hesitation.

Taking her back to the Avenger's HQ was out of the question, for some reason it just didn't feel like it was a safe choice, so I took her to the only other place I could think of.

I had a farm on the outskirts of New Jersey I went there when I wanted some downtime, and to just be on my own. I drove until we arrived at our destination.

"Where are we?" I heard Bella ask.

"A safe house," I answered. I had no idea why I felt the need to protect this young woman, but I did.

"What's going on Bella? Why do I feel the need to protect you? Did they do some kind of hocus pocus, witchy woo or something?" I asked her, I was trying not to start freaking out, but I had to admit it was getting hard to keep my calm.

"No, I think this might be some kind of bleeding effect. Ok, Clint, I need you to stay calm ok honey. There are some things I'm going to tell you that is going to sound strange. But I need you to listen to me ok." She asked. I just nodded and took her to sit down on the sofa.

"I died and came back, but there is a catch, I came back human. I was a vampire not even a week ago. We were in a battle, with a mad Titan named Thanos, he was collecting the infinity stones, he wanted to wipe out half of the universe, the battle we were in, we were trying to stop him, I nearly had him, but somehow he got the upper hand, he killed me, and I came back here. I remember everything. That's why I knew to get my dad to call uncle Tony, and he came to Forks with you." She was getting upset, something bad happened. What did she mean, she was a vampire? I just waited for her to carry on.

"I was away from you all, I thought I could kill him on my own, so I tried, I could hear you all fighting, Jasper called in a ton of favours, and we had everyone come and help out. But we still lost, I thought that I could do it by myself, I was the strongest, Jasper and Peter had trained us to use our gifts and I was the strongest, I had a shield, and I could use it to crush anything physically, but I didn't use it, I thought I could get the upper hand and sneak up on him from behind and take his head, but I couldn't, he used the stones to his advantage, he had a minion that came and gave him the last stones that he needed, I saw him raise the gauntlet, he told me,

'We both know this was going to happen either way'

I watched as he smirked as he snapped his fingers before I remember everything going black. A voice told me I had been given a second chance to fix what has been lost, and I was told not to fail. I can't do this, I don't feel like I can do this, whoever gave me this second chance chose wrong." She finished at a whisper.

"You can do this; you clearly have been given this gift for a reason. Who else trained with you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you that." She told me.

"You might just have to, what could this other person do? Did they have an advantage?" I asked.

"Yeah, wipe someone's memory, but giving it back turned out to be a bit of a nightmare, made Uncle Tony completely lose all his memories, and he was convinced that he was a woman, and someone had given him a penis, and proceeded to take off his pants and show us all his junk. I still am completely mortified. But he got back to being himself again, with all the memories of what he had done, he has no shame at all." She smiled and took my breath away. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"Who was it, Bella?" I asked again. She shook her head again. She whispered that she couldn't say, that it wouldn't be fair.

"If that person could help give you the advantage then shouldn't you let them decide? I know if it was me that I would want to be given the opportunity. Why don't you want to tell me anyway?" I asked.

"We were in love; I don't want to watch him die. I can't do that." Is all she said. Bella got up and walked out, she was in love with someone, it hadn't been that long, she was still in love with him.

I got up to follow her out when my phone rang. Sighing as I looked towards where I really wanted to be, I reached for my phone and answered it. Looking down to the caller id and seeing it was Coulson calling me.

"What's up?" I asked still looking towards the door.

"We need you to come in, fury has a mission for you. Calling for your particular skill set." Coulson said to me. I had to question if this was what I really wanted to be doing right now. The feeling of dread that washed over me was something that I could not ignore, something clearly didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming in. I'm currently in the middle of something." I said before hanging up and turning off my cell completely. I always followed my gut. Always. It was telling me now that I had to stay here with this woman. If I didn't, this would be the last time I would see her.

"Well, the boss is going to be pissed at that," I said to myself. I sighed again and went outside to find where Bella went off to.

"Look Jazz don't worry about it ok… Yes, it is… I guess you can, I don't know exactly… Needs to be soon… Like two days max… Yeah, I'll ask ok… Yeah... love you too big brother." I heard as I stood there listening as she talked on the phone. I knew I should have given her the privacy that she deserved, but I felt like there was something that I was missing. Something that I needed to know.

"When do you need to be changed?" I asked making myself known.

"Next two days. I need to get the ball rolling. Jazz will probably come and get me and take me to his ranch so that I can go through that change." Bella said to me, she still sounded upset.

I walked up to her and pulled her close feeling the need to just hold this beautiful creature. Feeling her put her arms around me, feeling a deep breath she took before she just melted into me.

"Is there anything that you always wanted to do before you do this?" I asked her.

"It's ok. You don't have to do that you know. Can I tell Jazz where I am so he can come and get when it's time?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Change here. Use this place." I said quietly. Feeling her nod her head against my chest.

"Thanks, Clint." She whispered so low I had to strain to hear her.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she nodded.

"Was it Steve? Was it Steve that you were in love with?" I asked he was the only one that I could think of that she would remotely see her being with. Even then she was even out of his league. Well, I thought so anyway.

"We had one date, but no, he was too much like my ex. Far too old fashioned for my liking." She told me; I could hear her smiling as she told me about it.

Told me how their date went, even though the two had not met yet in this reality, she remembered it clearly.

"Don't like that old-fashioned stuff huh?" I asked her.

"No, I used to think I did, but fast found out that I really didn't." she shrugged against me. I really didn't want to let her go. It didn't feel like she did either. I wanted to ask her again who it was, but I didn't know how to. For someone that was usually forward, it was not working in my favour right now.

"So, is there anything that you want to do before you go through with that?" I asked her again.

Feeling a deep breath that she took, she then stepped out from my arms and walked back inside. This had me curious, only because she didn't answer me.

Was there something that she wanted? I would try and get her anything that she wanted.

Following her, she looked behind her towards me before making her way up the stairs, raising her eyebrow. It seemed like she was asking if I was going to follow her.

Closing the front door, I locked up, as it was the only thing, I had actually opened it was easy to lock up the house before following her.

"What room can I use to make the change?" she asked me.

"This one is fine. It's got a bathroom attached to it." I told her showing her my master bedroom. I don't even know why I was doing this. Maybe I should go through this with her. The thought was fleeting but took me off guard.

"Thank you. I would rather do this as soon as possible, is it ok if you text Jasper where we are so that he can come and do the deed?" She asked me. I nodded as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Grabbing her cell, I text Jasper, letting him know it was me and that he could come here and change her tomorrow. Sending him the address also. As I hit send, I heard the shower turn on.

Going downstairs to start on getting something to eat for the two of us.

I was still trying to figure out what I should cook for her, looking in the pantry for something, when I felt a small hand on my back between my shoulders.

"I text Jasper from your phone, letting him know he could come tomorrow, and I sent him the address," I told her.

As I turned around, I was faced with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Bella was standing in front of me in just a towel. Fuck was that I sight to behold. Before I could say anything, she stepped towards me, feeling her hands run up my chest, then wrapping around my neck, pulling me down to her, then kissing me. the feel of her lips on mine was the closest to heaven that I have ever been, she ran her tongue across my bottom lip, I happily deepened our kiss, picking her up and walking her over to the counter sitting her on it as I continued to kiss her. Feeling her legs wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She pulled away from me, and I saw the smile on her face.

"I missed this, you asked me if there was anything that I wanted. I want you, Clint. I was in love with you…" She told me quietly, I cut her off, kissing her again. I picked her up without breaking apart from her and took her upstairs to my bedroom. I knew for a fact that she could feel how hard I was for her. As we made our way up the stairs she started to untuck the shirt I was wearing, pulling it up over my head, it was a bit of a juggle to get it off as I was holding her and I really didn't want to stop kissing her either.

Once we were in the bedroom, I placed her on the bed, but she made quick use of her hands and started to unbuckle my jeans as I took off my shoes and socks. When I finally stood there naked in front of her, she slid on to her knees and took me into her mouth, proceeding to suck me, she moaned around me as I wrapped my fingers into her hair, guiding her. She rolled my balls around in her hand, as she sucked a little harder around me. causing me to gasp, throwing my head back and cursing god as she continued to moan around me.

Fuck she was pro at this. He ex was an idiot for leaving her. She gave the best head I ever received. I felt her run her other hand around grabbing my ass. Pulling me to thrust, to fuck her mouth. I could feel myself going down her throat, no gag reflex, that just made this all the better. She pulled me to be a little rougher, I could feel myself getting closer to Cumming. She was sucking like a fucking pro, I looked down at her when I felt her take her hand away from my balls to see her playing with her pussy, I pulled out of her mouth with a groan picking her up pulling the towel off her and throwing her onto the bed, getting my first real look at this beauty before me. smiling up at her, before diving right in licking that beautiful pussy of hers. I wanted her to cum before we did anything else. Using my thumb to flick and rub her clit as I fucked her with my tongue, it wasn't long before I had her Cumming on my tongue, as she screamed out my name, grabbing my hair holding me to her pussy as I helped her come down, as her grip loosened I made my way up her body, stroking myself as I went, making sure I was hard enough for her. Once I reached her, I lined myself up and thrust into her. Cursing lowly as I felt her barrier break.

Fuck, she was a fucking Virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me," I whispered to her.

"I forgot. Sorry." She whispered back, smiling, as she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me to move. I just smiled at her and kissed her, feeling how tight she was, I didn't think it would be long before she had me Cumming for her again.

We carried on this way for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. Knowing that we should stop to get something to eat, and to rest, but we didn't, we only ended up stopping to use that bathroom. Sex in the shower with her was something that I felt needed to happen more.

"I don't know if I can handle anymore, I want nothing more than to just do this forever, but we are going to need to eat at some point. As well as get some sleep." Bella told me, I just laughed. Only because I knew what she meant. I could happily just be with her, make love to her, fuck her. For the rest of my life.

"I know what you mean. But your brother is coming sometime tomorrow, so I guess we have to get ready for that." I said to her as I turned over to face her. Pulling her closer to me.

"Well, that tomorrow came and went folks, for humans' you guys can fuck like rabbits. Haven't seen anything like that since I and Char hooked up and left Maria's army." I heard from the doorway. I sat up as fast as my body would allow and looked over. I didn't have any weapons in the bedroom, but now I would have to start keeping them in here.

"Peter. Why am I not surprised? Did you just arrive did you?" Bella asked him. She laid back down, pulling me down with her. I just glared at the guy. I didn't really know him that well after all. How the fuck did he get into my house.

"Nah, Lil' bit, we been here for three days, got here when we were told, just to hear you both going at it. the Major thought that you both would have come down by now, we were all surprised when neither of you showed your faces. Rose is having her proud mamma moment downstairs. I volunteered to come and break you both up so we could get things moving." Peter said smiling his ass off.

"Ok Petey, can we have a minute to get dressed." She asked him. He just nodded. Looked the both of us over and shook his head and he turned and walked out. Closing the door behind him.

"That was weird. Do they always just do that kind of shit?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, and they can all hear you also." She smiled as she kissed me and pushed me onto my back climbing on top of me, moaning into my mouth. Suddenly I had this feeling of wanting to be sick, all I wanted to do was vomit.

"JASPER QUIT IT!" Bella shouted. Just as fast as the feeling came it left me again. why the hell was she shouting at her brother to quit?

"He's an empath and can manipulate your emotions, remember. He was messing with us. When I'm turned, I am so gonna kick your ass big brother, I have a shield remember. I can crush certain objects that you may find useful!" Bella said as she ended up shouted at the door again. she climbed off of me and I couldn't help but groan. But I watched as she walked into the bathroom with a change in my clothes to wear.

I shrugged and followed her in, even if it was just to get cleaned up. I had gotten all dirty after all. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

An hour later we walked downstairs and both of us just stopped on the last step, it wasn't just the Vampires that were here in my house. It was also the other Avengers and three men with red eyes I had never seen before.

"The Volturi are here? That's just fantastic." Bella mumbled under her breath, but clearly, everyone heard her.

"What are you all doing in my house?" I asked them all.

"Bella will be changed today, from what we know also, you are you be also. I called the Kings to come here so that when you both wakes, we can get to work planning, they don't seem to believe that you both will basically miss the newborn phase. But sorry it has to be done. I have no idea why they are here." Jasper told us.

"Fury sent us to bring you in, you turned off your phone, and we have a job to take care of," Steve said as he just looked at Bella, he just kept checking her out. Tony seemed to take offence to this and proceeded to slap him.

"Sorry Steve, been there done that, you're too much like my ex. Not happening again." Bella said before making her way to the kitchen. I just laughed at the look of confusion on his face at what she said.

"Hang on a second Isabella! What the fuck!" Rosalie shouted as she followed Bella into the kitchen.

"Clint, we need you to come with us, right now," Steve said to me, stepping in front of me, stopping me from going into the kitchen.

"Sorry, not going to happen. And sorry but you're not gonna get the last meal." Jasper said before he speeds over to me biting me. I see him then blur over into the kitchen before seeing Bella fall to the floor.

 

AN: thanks guys for reading, please review. and will see you next time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. But here it is. Enjoy. But please remember there is a method to my madness. Please let me know what you think and comment.

Chapter Fourteen

CPOV

Three days. Three days of intense burning pain. Two hundred fifty-nine thousand two hundred seconds every so often through the pain I could hear, shouting, screaming, I knew the voices, knew that my workmates were furious at what had happened. I heard them asking why Jasper had bitten me. I had felt someone pick me up, lay me upon my bed.  
I wondered, though, where Bella was. I tried to listen for any sign of her, but I couldn't hear anything else. I kept gritting my teeth together, falling back on my training, I kept myself from screaming out in pain, kept my eyes closed. I heard my heart as it beat it's last; all I seemed to know was that I had to find Bella like she was going to be able to help me make sense of what happened to me. Opening my eyes, I watched as I saw everything that I knew, but looking at it like I was seeing it for the first time, seeing the dust that was floating around the room — hearing someone walking around downstairs, hearing the wind blowing through the trees across the field from the house. Smelling blood pumping through the veins of someone close by, feeling the saliva in my mouth increase at the thought of hearing the pumping of that blood, feeling the scratchy raw burn in my throat, feeling like I had an awful sore throat like I had been drinking too much the night before. I could hear that there was someone that was standing close to me. I thought about standing, confronting whoever it was before I knew it, that was what I was doing — looking directly at two men that were seemingly familiar to me from somewhere.  
"It's okay Clint; we aren't going to hurt you, I'm Jasper, this is Peter, you know us. We are Bella's Brothers." Jasper said to me, as soon as he said who the two were, the realisation hit me, where was Bella.  
"Bella, where is she?" I asked them.

"She's fine. She's talking to Charlotte right now." Peter said to me. I just nodded and tried to listen for her; I felt like everything was enhanced. I could hear so much. Suddenly I needed to get to Bella. So that was what I did. I knew now that she was in the room next to this one, but I would not be going out the door past Jasper and Peter. Remembering what Bella had told me about her past, I thought I would try it out. But not sure how I would go about it.  
"You can trust me, guys. I want to go and see Bella." I smiled at both of them. I had no idea what happened, but they moved out of my way. Making my way towards Bella, opening the door to the spare room, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked annoyed, though.  
"I know all of this, I have done this before you know," Bella said to the woman, who I assumed was Charlotte.  
"Yes you may have, but humour me." I watched from the door as Bella just rolled her eyes at the woman before she saw me. Smiling, she made her way towards me.  
"Feel like going for a hunt and find some bad guys?" she asked me. Nodding, she took my hand, which I secretly loved. And we left the house.  
"Where are we going?" I asked her.  
"Thought that we could go into town and find us a criminal each. Don't worry. I know that Jasper and Peter are following us. If you look behind us, you will see them. Even though I have told them that we are super controlled, I think they want to be safer than not." Bella told me, I turned around, and sure enough, there they were. I just rolled my eyes and kept allowing Bella to pull me along, to find something to sooth this burning, thinking about what could ease this feeling. I had felt like, a nice big cheeseburger with a large cup of coffee, the closer we got to the city, the more I thought about what I was going to be doing, the more the reality of my new situation came to the forefront of my mind.  
"We are going to have to do this, aren't we?" I asked Bella as I pulled her to a stop.  
"Yeah, but there is a bonus to this, we can help law enforcement keep the crime rate down, you can still be on the side of good like you always have been, I know that the first one will be a struggle for you, but it will be fine, I struggled the first time too. But I'll tell you what you told me, in a roundabout way, my dad being a cop, I would be able to follow in his footsteps in a way, keeping the scum off the streets and keeping the people safe. That's what you will be doing, keeping the people safe. As well as thinking of them as a big tasty cheeseburger and a large coffee." She smiled at me. I laughed a little and just nodded. Before going on our way, she kissed me then we took off towards the city.

BPOV

Once Clint and I had finished our meal, we meet up with Jasper and Pete, before heading back to Clint's place.  
"That was done well, for a couple of newborns," Jasper said as he smiled at us. I just rolled my eyes at him. I knew that we would be fine. I also knew that we would throw them for a loop, as we are nothing like regular newborns. The only thing I worried about now. Was if they would get replaced and we would be torn apart limb from limb.  
"It's not going to happen, Bella, we are more vigilant now more than ever. If anything feels off, then we have things in place for dealing with it. Then again, we need to talk about it all so that we are all on the same page for everything." Jasper told us both. I just nodded before we made our way back to Clint's house. I would end up leaving to go to Uncle Tony's place that he said I could use, as I was more comfortable there anyway, but after seeing Clint's place I had an idea that we would more than likely use my home as the main and this one for the getaway. I would have to talk to Clint about it later on, once we get some time alone.  
It didn't take us long to get back, but there was a houseful of humans there, I wasn't too sure that that was a good idea, but had a feeling that we would be okay. Feeling the need to inform him of what needed to get done, I used our bond to do so.

\- Clint, keep close to the front door just in case the bloodlust becomes too much. We can always gap it for my place anyway. I have my keys with me.  
\- That sounds like an idea. But question. How the fuck are you in my head, Bella?  
\- We are mates, like soul mates, sorry to dump that on you, but since we are, we can communicate like this so anything private we can keep that way.  
\- Nice. Anything else I should know?  
\- Just that you should be able to wipe people's memories and that I can shield us form everyone. Don't know if that still a thing for you so would have to meet up with Eleazar to check it out, will ask Jazz to get in touch with him for us. So we can meet up and find out for sure.  
\- Awesome, am so wanting to try that out as soon as I can. Maybe I should try it on, Tony.  
\- Please no, I can't deal with him as a woman again.  
\- Explain.  
\- You wiped his mind, tried to reverse it, but somehow convinced him he was a woman, he showed us all his junk and was disgusted that someone gave him a cock. That's my uncle, and I don't need to see that at all.  
\- That would be so funny to see.  
\- For everyone else.  
\- Why is everyone staring at us?

"Glad that your back with us, what was so funny?" Jasper asked us both.  
"Sorry, nothing of importance right now," I said to him, smiling. He could tell I was lying though.  
"Was it to do with a family member?" Pete asked, I just smiled. Well more like shuddered with disgust, but yeah.  
"Which reminds me, Jazz can you get hold of Eleazar so we can see if things are the same as I remember them to be. Sooner the better." I asked him. He nodded.  
"I'll call him now and see what we can do. We mind needing to head up though so that you know." Jasper told us I just nodded and let Clint know in our bond that Eleazar was in Denali, Alaska. After Jasper made the call, things were not as smooth as we would have hoped they would be, Fury's band of merry men and women tried to strong-arm us into custody. Fury wasn't happy about one of his top agents getting taken from him and turned into something he had never seen before, as well as something a thousand lines more deadly.  
Clint was already a weapon in his own right, make him into a Vampire. Well, he turns into another Jasper. Both men certified killing machines.  
The pranks the two of them could pull on people if they worked together would be astounding.  
Clint decided that before Fury got up in arms anymore and decided to bring the entire United States Armed forces down on Clint's doorstep, he would go ahead and fake his death on a grand scale. We knew that Fury was watching both Chits house and mine so we set up a series of tunnels under the house so we could get away, due to our cold bodies they couldn't detect us via heat signatures Once we had gotten far enough away, we could still hear the voices that we recorded, but only barely. We remote detonated the explosives that we planted around the house.  
I worked out in our favour that Fury turned up at the house just as the recorded us started to have a very hand argument.  
As we detonated the explosives, we watched from a distance as Fury had gotten thrown away from the house. Peter was set to drive past and pick us up as he passed the property, due to our speed, he didn't need to slow down any.  
Clint had sent all of-his valuable items to Peter and Charlotte Ranch in South Carolina, where we would be heading while the news of our deaths would reach any next of kin we had listed.  
A few hours later, thanks to Pete's speeding, we arrived at the ranch, to be meet up with Dad, Uncle Tony and Jasper.  
"Fury was on your case, how did you think you got the explosives undetected?" Tony said to us both. I ran up to him and hugged him thankful for his help. I went up to my dad also, hugging him, but this time, I was a lot more wary about using my strength when hugging my human relatives. I learned the hard way. There were things I didn't want to get repeated. Losing dad was one of them. I still remembered the devastation that I felt over the loss of my father. I remembered how he didn't want to be changed, and I know that he was content leaving this earth knowing he had done all he could. Given the ones he loved all, he had to offer.  
I had to keep my focus.  
There were things that we needed to sort out, things that we need to keep watch for, we still didn't know who, when or how Jasper, Pete and Char get swapped out. If they do this time at all, things could have changed dramatically, all because I had gotten a second chance.  
"I think that this time we all need to be planning together, we may need to go and see the brothers and see what they come up with strategically, this could all be about a vampire that is working for Thanos. Something doesn't feel like about the whole body swap thing; it feels like we are missing something huge here. I think that maybe in order to get the drop on you three there has to be someone that may know how you operate enough that is working for him in some way, how they got knowledge of him or vice versa I have no idea, but I think we need to have a meeting on a mass scale. Can that be done? But it needs to be done in person." I said, throwing out my mental rambling to my family. While the Whitlock's talked, I walked up to dad.  
"Hi Dad, I'm delighted that you're here and all, but I need you to go back to Forks. Things are about to get dangerous here. I'm sorry, I wish we had more time, but as soon as everything is over, I will come and see you." I smiled at him.  
"It's fine Bells. I just wanted to see that you were alright after I got the call from Nick. I wanted to see for myself. I know that he wanted to talk to you about a few things and all. I told him that you would be happy to listen to what he had to say before you go and do what you think you need to do, why don't we take a drive? Clint too." Dad smiled at me.

\- Somethings not right Bella. I know that's your dad and all, but I've been trained to listen to my gut, and I'm sorry, but something isn't right here, look at him, really look at him. There is something off with him.  
\- It's my dad; I can trust him.

"I think it might just be you dad and me." I smiled at my father.  
"No, I want to get to know Clint as well. If you're going to be with him, then I want to get to know who my daughter is seeing." Dad said, he seemed insistent.  
"I don't think he wants to, and I would like to spend some time with you before we leave though," I told him as I made my way towards the door.  
"No, Isabella, Clint will be coming with us. That is not negotiable. Now that both of you get in the car." Dad demanded. Okay, maybe Clint was right. There was something off about my dad.  
"Okay, dad, we will both go with you," I told him while I sent Jasper alarm and fear, hoping that he would pick the emotions up from me. I grabbed hold of Clint's hand and pulled him towards the car outside. I was watching as my father opened the passenger door for me than the back-passenger door for Clint. Looking towards the house, I saw Jasper in the lounge window and saw him nod towards me. The drive with dad wasn't that long, before he stopped the car, telling us both to stay put for a minute while he drained the lizard. We watched as he walked towards the woods before I pain overtook me, I screamed out, but I could hear Clint screaming also. I knew this feeling. I was getting ripped apart.  
Opening my eyes and seeing the car was gone. Clint was in pieces beside me. We just laid in the dirt. I tried to tell Clint that I was sorry. I didn't want this to happen. But I had no idea what did. I had no idea who had done the deed this time. I just hoped that it wasn't Jasper, but I don't recall smelling him for the other two anywhere near us. There was no scent at all. Whoever it was didn't have a smell. Maybe that was a clue in itself. The culprit had no scent.  
But who could that have been?  
I would need to talk to Pete or even one of the Kings, and I had a feeling that they would be a lot more helpful than we had thought that they would be.  
All I could do was look at Clint and see the hate on his face grow. But without knowing what or whom that hatred directed. I heard a vehicle coming towards us, but without being able to turn my head, I didn't know who it was.  
I felt it as my body was getting reattached.  
"Bella, can you hear me?" I hear my brother asking me, and it was Emmett. What was he doing here? I had no idea that he had even arrived. I couldn't also remember what happened to him in all honesty.  
"I have someone for you to drink, Jazz knocked him out so you can feed. Clint is fine, and he's feeding right now also." Emmett told me. I opened my eyes long enough to see that Clint was feeding, Jasper was talking to him, but he was looking at me, the hatred clear both on his face and in his eyes. I accepted the meal draining the body, before getting up and walking away, telling Emmett when asked that I needed to have some time alone.  
I don't know what bothered me more, the feeling of betrayal from my father. The fact that my mate had called it. Or the feeling of hatred that was being sent through the bond towards me from my mate. I tried to use my shield to surround myself. Thankfully it worked. At least this way I 'wasn't followed they wouldn't be able to. I knew that from last time. I ran once far enough away, ending up at the airport. Finding the next flight to Italy, I snuck onboard using my vampiric speed and waited for take-off.  
Twenty hours later, I felt the descent and landing. I was waiting for the cargo doors to open, before making my way speedily out to find out where I was. Not that it mattered, I could get to Volterra easily anyway.  
I discovered that I had landed in Florence. Sighing with relief that I wouldn't have to run too far before I arrived at my destination. Thirty minutes later, I speed thought the little town making my way into the citadel. Walking toward the reception, noticing the human woman behind the desk, I requested an audience with Aro or Caius. The woman though surprised, called ahead, seconds later two guards arrived to escort me to either of the Kings.  
"Welcome young one. I am Aro." I recognised him from when he sat with his brothers in my office with Senator Ross and Maria.  
"Good afternoon, your Majesties, I am Isabella Swan, I need your help, all of the creatures of the universe do if I'm honest. I know that does not concern you though, but I implore you, please." I asked. Letting down my shield so that Aro could see everything that I have been through, hoping that would help me in some way. He took my hand greedily. I could feel him sifting through my memories, both the ones from this timeline and the old timeline. Once he released my hand, the worry that passed over his features, he did little to hide.  
"I see. You have been through so much; we indeed received your brothers' message. What would you have us do my dear?" Aro asked me. His tone held concern.  
"Honestly, I do not know. I only know that I can't lose any of my family, but especially my mate. Next to my brother, you three are the best strategists I have heard of. Please help me. You have centuries of experience in battle, Aro you saw what I want through, please. I don't know what to do." I asked them. I could feel myself getting upset. My body was still aching for being torn apart before being put back together.  
"Let us confer, and we will come back to you shortly, young one," Aro said to me sadly.

CPOV (Caius)

I looked at my brother, curious as to what had him shaken, whatever he saw in the mind of this vampire.  
"What had you shaken, brother?" I asked once the three of us were alone.  
"That young woman out there is only days old into this life. But it is not the first time she has lived this life. She was sent back in time to stop an attack on this earth, and the attack would cause half of the universe to turn to dust, Literally. She has come back in time to seek out our help, her brother is none other than the God of War himself, as well as his Captain, and Lieutenant she young one considers them doth her brother and sister also. She has mighty allies, for the sake of our race though, I feel that we help. Even to only be in the good graces of the God of War for helping his sister." Aro told us. I looked between my brothers and thought about what Aro had said.  
"There is a deep connection to the girl, from all three of us. I vote we help the girl." Marcus said to us.  
"What connection? How?" I asked him.  
"Familial. It would seem that Isabella is related to each of us by blood." Marcus informed us. Well, that changed things.   
"We help her and her family," I said quickly. We have always helped the family, our family. We have always looked out for our own.  
"Agreed," Aro said. We made our way back out to face the girl.  
"We will help. But we will come back to America's with you to help your brothers and sister with the planning. We will leave shortly. Demetri." Aro called for the tracker.  
"Yes, Master," Demetri said, coming forward.  
"You will go and notify the Romanians, take with you Jane and Santiago. Ask them to make their way to America's New York City, follow our scent. We have a battle on the near horizon." Aro informed him, once dismissed, he left with high speed to reach his destination.  
"Felix, round up the rest of the guard. We will be leaving at once." I informed our most substantial guard. He nodded and left to round everyone up.  
"Now, child, please come with us. We would like you to tell us everything that you remember." Marcus said as we left for the library, central to our suits so that we could all pack as we listened, I assumed.  
She followed us easily. Once we reached the library, she began her tale and let us all that we needed to know. I left to pack for our trip. Not knowing how long we would be away for. My mind wandered to my wife. Would I see her again? I wanted to bring her with me. She, after all, had a fantastic account for battle. Just like I had.  
Once I made it back to my brothers and the girl, Aro left to pack also. Once he returned, Marcus left to do the same. We all listened as she told us her account of what happened. The more I heard, the more I wanted to do to help this child. I was still coming to terms with the fact that she was my blood relative also. I knew that Athenodora would love that she had a family like this. I am sure that Sulpica would love it too. We listened to Isabella for the next four hours. Listened to her telling us how she tried to kill this, mad Titan on her own to save her family.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

CPOV (Caius)

Once we arrived in New York, it was just a matter of time before we had all the covens that we had all sent out for, meet with us. We walked into the home that Isabella had brought us too, the first being that greeted us was none other than the Major.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked us.

"We are here at the request of young Isabella. She came to us, asking for our help." Marcus informed him. The Major just looked at her, easy as it was to see that he was not happy with her for doing this.

As he started to growl at her, we all surrounded her, our guards included, to protect Isabella from him.

"Bella?" a male voice called out to her from behind us.

"Clint." I turned to look at her and the new male.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Getting help." She replied as she looked down to her feet. It was my turn to growl now, how dear he make her feel inferior.

I picked her up and left the building with her in my arms, Athenodora close behind me. Now that we had found her, there was little chance of us letting her go.

"Things are so different now," Isabella whispered to herself. I looked over at my mate and wife, seeing that my Athenodora looked just as concerned as I felt. Both of us seem to feel rather protective of this young woman it seems.

JPOV

I felt like I was getting pulled in a hundred different directions. I wanted to go after my sister, I had wanted to beat the shit out of my sister's stupid mate, and I had wanted to follow where the pulling in my chest was taking me.

"Peter, go after Bella and make sure that she is okay, will you," I said as I glared at Clint. I could feel that I was not the only one that felt pissed at him.

"Clint, these are the Volturi. The one that just took off with your Mate was Caius. These are Aro and Marcus. They are the Kings of our race." I told Clint.

"So you are our Isabella's Mate," Marcus asked. I had to wonder what it was that he meant by 'Our Isabella' I would pull them aside later and ask.

"How do you know that?" Clint asked.

"I see bonds. I see that you are Isabella's mate. I see that the Major here, regards Isabella as a sister, just as the others of our race that are in this room do." Marcus said, letting Clint know of his gift.

Aro just walked up to Clint and offered his hand to shake.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mr Barton. I have heard a little about you from Isabella. It is nice to see and meet you for myself." Aro said just before Clint took his hand, shaking it. Aro kept hold of his hand while making small talk, as he got every bit of knowledge from Clint.

"Major do you having a place to hold one's of our kind?" Aro asked me.

"We have a temporary holding cell. But it needs to be guarded, as it is just part of the house itself. Why may I ask do you want to know." I asked, curious.

"May I talk to you in private, please. Marcus, if you would be so kind as to join us please." Aro asked, I just nodded and led them both to Bella's office. Once in there, I closed the door and sat down behind the desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked them both.

"Yes, Marcus had discovered that Isabella was blood to the three of us when she came to ask for our assistance for the coming battle. She informed us all; her brothers were currently looking for ways to both save half of the world's population, as cliché as that sounds, and destroy the threat that is coming to wipe out said half. We are here to assist you in any way that we can. As well, as being here to get to know Isabella. We would very much like to discover also how she is linked to us all, also." Aro said to me; it was almost like he was asking permission to get to know my sister.

"Okay, thank you for your help in the following situation, it will be very welcome, as you have access to things that we do not. As for Bella, she is her person, and if you want to get to know her, then you have to talk to her about that. I would not push anything right now; her mate has only just seen her again for the first time since she left after all. We had no idea where she had gone off too. But for some reason, I have a feeling that my brother Peter knew.

The two Kings and I talked for a little longer until a knock sounded on the door of the office. Once I had called out to them, we watched as Clint walked in. The feelings of hatred that I was getting from both Marcus and Aro was astounding.

"How can I help you, Clint?" I asked him.

"I can't get hold of Bella, even now that she's back, I was just wondering if you had heard from her at all," he asked, he had been struck hard when she left. Now that we knew it was too get help but at the time, no-one knew where she had gone, just that she was hurt and hadn't told a soul where she was heading. Even when I had asked Peter, he said that he didn't know. But I always wondered if that was the case. He had always been a sneaky bastard.

"No, I would say to keep being patient, as much as you can. Bella will come home soon, I'm sure." I smiled at him as I tried to be reassuring. I knew that he didn't buy it, though. I wasn't sure what exactly went on between those two, but I sure hope they fixed it soon.

CPOV (Clint)

I fucked up. I knew Bella felt all the hate I sent her. She could see it on my face. I should have at least tried to explain, but I didn't. I never told anyone, I thought Jasper know, being an empath and all, but he never called me on it, so I had my doubts.

She had just come back, before I could talk to her, explain, she was swept away by one of the kings, followed closely by his wife.  
I didn't know what was going on; I needed to talk to her. Apologise, so far, there was no chance of this happening. I had no idea where this King had taken my girlfriend, Mate, whatever it was that she was to me. I just knew that she was mine. The thought that another guy had taken off with her was driving me nuts. Maybe I should go after her.

"You should stay here; she will come back, give her time. You fucked up good and proper, give her time. If you go after her now, the road to making things right will take twice as long. If you leave her to come to you, maybe two to three days and you'll be good again. But if you do, what you're thinking about, it'll take months, maybe years before she will trust you again. and her grandfather will tear you to pieces and leave you for the vultures." Peter told me before walking out the back door. I sat down on the sofa and just ran my hands down my face, feeling exasperated. Who the hell was her grandfather? I tried to find every reason to go after her and see her, but in the end, I just stayed where I was and waited. Jasper came out of his office after a while the other two Kings following him. Once they both saw me all, they met me with a glare coming from the both of them, not that the look bothered me that much, I had worked with Fury after all. Between him and Natasha, I don't think anything could scare me. Nope, I lie, Bella could sure as hell scare me.

"Strange, you do not seem that intimidated by the Major or by us, your rulers, for that matter. Why is that Mr Barton?" A guy with Long black hair asked me, speaking like he had a mouthful of sugar.

"To intimidate someone that someone would have to have a level of fear, to begin with, well that's the case in my experience anyway. And I'm not exactly scared of you, I have met people that are scarier than you are. My former boss and a friend of mine, being two of those people. My girlfriend is the other." I said to the two men, Jasper just laughed at me. Asshole. I just rolled my eyes at him. The three of them ended up sitting and asking me a ton of questions about my relationship with Bella. Some of which I answered. I was trained to be suspicious of people that asked too many questions, so naturally, I was wary of these two men. I felt Jasper sending me a warning a couple of times when I was too short. But I didn't care. Considering that I knew that I could wipe someone's memory, I didn't care. After I refused to answer any more questions, the one that I learned was Aro, became too pushy for my liking, I attempted to remove his memory of me, but I felt something blocking me from doing so. Looking around, I saw Bella standing in the doorway; she did not look happy.

"Clint, we need to talk. I know a place we can go to." Bella said to me. Sighing I stood and followed her out the house. We ran for 5 minutes before getting to a little cottage. I followed Bella inside and just waited for her to start talking.

"Firstly, please don't try and erase any of the Kings memory; it's not polite for starters. Secondly. I don't know what I did, to make you hate me, but I'm not going to stay around. I have gone over and over again what it could have been, all I could think that it would be, was what my father did and the fact that I didn't know my father could have hurt me like that. Or hurt you, I apologise for that. So I'm going to apologise now before I leave to pack. I love you, but I don't need this. I'm going to be leaving with the Kings when they leave. Caius said he could help me in finding my way. I know that you're not aware of this, but I have been rejected by you a couple of times before, they haven't happened in this reality, but I have already lived them, I can't do this again with you. It killed me then, and it's killing me now. Good-bye Clint." Bella told me as she came and kissed my cheek before walking out. I stood there in shock for what felt like an eternity, before I came to my senses and ran as fast as I could to catch up with her. I grab her just as she comes into view of the house, picking her up and running back to the cottage that we were just in. setting her down. I wasn't sure how I was going to go about telling her what I had to say, was never that great with expressing how I really felt. now I had to do it or lose this woman I had come to fall in love with; I didn't know what to say. Everything that I had planned on telling her before she got back had vanished from my mind. So I did the only thing that came to my mind, I kissed her, begging her not to leave me, and wishing that I could tell her somehow.

BPOV

Clint just kissed me; I could hear him through our bond, begging me to stay, I could listen to him wishing that he could tell me some way all the things that he had planned to say to me while I was in Italy. It was evident that he had forgotten that we had this link, that he didn't need to talk to me verbally. So much for Vampires never forgetting anything at all. I listened to him while I lost myself in my mate, listen to what he wanted to say to me, I wanted to laugh when I heard him berate himself for not being able to tell me these things, I knew that he loved me, knew that he didn't want me to leave. How could I made him see that each time he looked at me, I melted, but each time normal Vampire behaviour freaked him out because it wasn't normal human behaviour, he hurt me when he decided it was too much for him, I would feel rejected? He had done this to me three times at my count. Maybe it was best to leave and give him time to come to terms with being a vampire. Give him time to realise that he was no longer human, so human behaviours didn't mean a thing in the supernatural world. In our world.

"Clint I need to leave, I need to give you time to come to terms with the fact that you are no longer human. That human standards don't mean the same to Vampires. And that is what we are. I know that you had a list of things that you wanted to tell me, but for us to be together, we need this time apart. I have come to terms with what I am. I did so a long while ago." I smiled as I stepped back from him.

"I'm not letting you go. I just got you back; I know that I was an idiot for treating you the way that I did, and I'm sorry for that. But please stay with me. Let me try and make this up to you somehow. I'll do anything if you will stay with me. I can't go through that again. I can't be without you like that. I killed me. Please, honey." Clint said. I could hear the emotion in his voice. Could listen to the hurt sounding in his tone. I had seen it as if he was reliving it all.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

BPOV

Once I get back to the house, my darling brother's decided to corner me and hit me up about my decision about leaving for Italy once this battle finished.

"Can we please concentrate on organising a plan? From what I've seen and what I can remember, Thanos will be here any day now, and frankly, I for one would like to have an effective plan in place. So can we please focus here?" I asked them both. They both seemed to look down at their feet, ashamed.

Once everyone had come together and taken their seats, we all started working on our plans. I informed them of what happened last time, as much as I didn't want to be doing that, I had felt that it was necessary. Clint just sat in his chair, silent. Numerous times it seemed like he wanted to say something but ended up just shaking his head and staying quiet.

We spent nearly two days uninterrupted working on the plan since we did not need sleep, we could use those precious hours to work out all of the kinks in our project, making sure there was nothing left to chance. We were making sure that every single piece of information, that was still in my mind; was used.

Clint tried everything he could to persuade me to stay, but I couldn't, he needed to work on himself.

I also found out the kings were all related to me. Caius and Athenodora directly, since they were married when they were human and had children together, so they were my grandparents, where Aro and Marcus were uncles.

We were going to be going over all of our plans again when I felt like I wanted to vomit, it was with this feeling that I knew I had to leave my family, I had been talking to Clint at the time when I became overwhelmed with a sense of urgency.

"Clint, I've just got to shoot downstairs can you ask Marcus if I could borrow the book he was ready when he's finished." I smiled at him.

They already knew I had asked Jasper last time. He just nodded and walked out at a human pace down the hall.

I dove out the window and toward the Jet the Volturi had on stand by. I was not bothering to pack this time.

I had asked Felix to show me how to fly when he arrived with the other covens a few days ago. I made sure to pick it up rather quickly.

Once I managed to get in the air, I made my way towards Wakanda, following the feeling in my gut that was leading me there. Hours later, I landed the Jet on a small airstrip and changed into the clothes I hid in my' grandparent's room onboard, before making my way towards where I needed to be.

I wasn't going to make a mistake this time. Sitting in the dense forest, I waited. I waited for the firsts sign of Thanos arriving. I made sure to train with the Volturi elite when able when we were not going over plans.

So at least this time I had extra training to better take him down.

Three days later I saw the first sign of his arrival, and it was the same as it was last time, there was the red hue again, so I looked around and found him.

Creeping up behind him, with one of my grandfather's swords, I had found stashed in one of the compartments on the plane. I made sure to strike fast.

Cutting the gauntlet as well as the limb clean off before taking his head. Not giving him a chance to call down his minions.

I stayed in the area for another week, waiting and making sure that there would be nothing coming down. I was watching all Worldwide news to check if anything was happening on a global scale.

Nothing.

Once I could be sure. I refuelled the JJet and started my journey back home. I was hoping that nothing happened. Not that I had noticed anything while I was waiting for Thanos to arrive. Once I landed, I checked to make sure everything was in the correct place before going home. Not knowing what I was about to face when I arrived inside the house.

Before I get a chance to enter the house, I was meet with both of my grandparents and Jasper.

"Have a nice flight?" my grandfather asked me, with a broad smile gracing his face. My grandmother, on the other hand, looked murderous. Jasper seemed to be struggling between pride and arrogance.

"Yes, it was lovely. I picked up something little for you both." I smiled at them both sweetly, as I pulled out the gifts I had brought before I had gone hunting before I came back. Hoping this would be enough to get me off anything. I had stolen from the Volturi after all.

Handing over the gifts, I made a point to hug both Caius and Atherodora as well.

"I hope you don't think; this will excuse your behaviour, young lady," Athenodora asked me.

Putting on the best, Alice inspired, puppy dog face I could muster I answered.

"Of course not grandmother, I just wanted to give you something special," I said, looking at her. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh; he knew what I was doing.

"Oh my darling, this can be a warning, this is your first offence after all. Thank you for the beautiful necklace. my dear." She smiled at me before taking off back inside the house.

"How long have you been practising the Alice hook for?" Jasper asked me.

"Since she first pulled it on me! I just smiled as I answered him.

"I should punish you for what you did. Stealing the Volturi Jet, but I honestly can't bring myself to do so. Should you have gone out on your own? No. Should you have at least taken someone with you? Yes. Marcus was highly confused when your mate asked for the book he had been reading. Considering he had no idea which book you were meaning. By the time we figured it out, we had heard the Jet taking off. We all argued over if we should have followed you. Did you do what you needed too?" Caius asked me.

"I was able to kill Thanos this time around, by using the training I acquired from you guards, I stayed around for an extra week to make sure no one else was going to come if there was going to be anyone else that is when I was going to ask for help. I had a plan in place. It was just one that I didn't tell anyone about." I said as I looked towards the house.

"How is he?" I then asked my grandfather.

"Annoyed, angry. I was worried, sick. All of the things a mate would feel if his other half decided to leave without any notice or word to go off half-cocked on a perceived suicide mission, one of which she had already said, killed everyone she loves once before. So how do you think your mate is?" Caius asked me. I just sighed, I knew that Clint would more than likely, be pissed at me. I nodded and started to head towards the house.

"Listen to what he has to say, he has every right to be angry with you, you went and put your life at risk, and you jeopardised his future with you. I know that you think you were right in doing what you did little sister, but did you think about how this would have made Clint feel?" Jasper asked me.

"I was trying to save Clint from Dying. I just knew that I couldn't go through that, the thought of him dying, or being hurt that badly, I felt like I needed to save him from that." I told my brother quietly. Fully aware that Caius could hear me also.

"Granddaughter, you took his chance to help you, his chance to say goodbye, his choices away from him, if you had perished, the last thing he would have remembered you saying to him before he asked us to take his life, was to retrieve a book. Is that a memory that you would have wanted if the roles reversed?" Caius asked me as he took my face into his hands to hold my attention.

"I hadn't thought about it that way. I just wanted him and everyone safe." I whispered. The weight of my choices now crashing down on me.

"You would have hated it if Edward had done this to you, just think about that," Jasper said, basically pulling me up short on my actions.

He was right, though. I would have despised it if Edward had done this to me. There were so many things that Edward did for my safety that I hated him doing, now I went and did the same to my mate. I felt devastated.

"I know, but darlin' you need to learn to talk to him about all these things. You're both from the modern era; you're both very independent. The rest of us are from a time where what you did, us men would not stand for it; you need to go in that house and try to at least explain to Clint why you put yourself in danger as you did." Jasper said to me, as he pulled me into him, comforting me.

"Ok. I'm sorry that I was so reckless. I should have thought more about what I was doing." I whispered to both of them. I then pulled up my big girl panties and went in to face my mate. As soon as I entered the house, everyone went quiet. I looked around for Clint and found him seconds later, he visibly sucked on his teeth and walked away up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I followed him up. Once in our room, I closed the door and waited. Jasper was right; I needed to listen to what he had to say. No matter what it was.

"Have you come to pack your things?" Clint asked me. I shook my head but still said nothing.

"Right. So what are you doing here then? You don't need me or anyone for that matter, so what are you doing here?" he asked me as his gaze narrowed.

"I came back for you," I whispered, but I knew that he could hear me correctly.

"No, you didn't. Maybe you should pack up and leave. I begged you to stay, not to go to Italy after all this finished, I'll give it to you though, you didn't go to Italy, but you did go off and risk your life, without so much as a fuck you. I can't even look at you right now. Maybe it would have been best if you hadn't come back. You had no consideration for me what so ever, did you? I was prepared to go and fight for you with you. Instead, you just run off and what? Do it all yourself? Because that worked out so great last time. How could you? I thought we were in this together? Not. You said to me that you thought I should learn to accept myself, maybe you should learn to accept that you're not in this alone. I'll be here if you decide you want to be in this together, but right now? you really should leave." Clint said before turning his back on me. I knew as I talked to Jasper and Caius that I had fucked up; I knew that he would be angry. I walked around the room and picked up some of my things, before turning back to him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I wanted to save you." I said quietly. Making my way down to the garage, I picked up my keys, placed my bag in the trunk before getting in the car. I tried my best to keep my emotions for Jasper. He didn't need to feel what I felt.

CPOV(Clint)

I was furious when I realised that he had just left to deal with the Thanos on her own, I had to leave for a couple of hours to calm down, I couldn't believe that she would have done this to me. The entire week she was gone, Jasper kept trying to calm me down. I just glared at him. I told him to quit it. He told me to fuck off and hunt, or he was going to start ripping everyone to shreds with the way I was feeling.

When Bella finally came back after a week, as much as I wanted to pick her up and hold her, making sure that she was safe and free of injury, I also wanted to scream at her for the stupidity of her decision.

She tried to say that she did it for me; she came back for me.

I told her to leave.

Bella told me that for what it was worth that she was sorry. She wanted to save me — hearing her go around our room and pack up a bag before she closed the door.

I heard Jasper come in. I knew that he was trying to send me her emotions, trying to clue me into what she was feeling.

"Don't bother. I told Bella to leave if she didn't hear already." I told him. Getting up, I packed up and walked out. I did have my own home, after all. Other than the farmhouse. I didn't want them to find me or remember me. Of course, they would not forget Bella. If this was what it was like to be a part of the supernatural. Then maybe I didn't want to be a part of it.

Of course, I would miss the friendships that I had created, but it wasn't like I couldn't make them again. It wasn't like I couldn't remove the mind wipe I had placed on them all.

CPOV (Caius)

I could tell that someone had tried to alter my memory. I also knew who it was. I watched as my granddaughter's mate left the house.

As I was looking around at everyone, it was easy to see, even if I asked not a single soul would remember Clint Barton. The Major would likely remember feeling her emotions when she left but not the reason behind it.

I told my brothers that we should leave back to our home. Thanking all of the covens that had come to help that were no longer needed.

"Major, if you happen to get a phone call from Isabella if you would please ask her to call me before she asks about anybody. There is an issue that I must talk to her about." I asked. He nodded his agreement before we made our way back home.

The captain just looked at me, annoyed. It was something I had become acquainted with since arriving.

"With all due respect. What the fuck do you know that we' don't?" Peter asked me.

"Well now, that is for me to know and you to find out later." I smiled at him.

It was at this point that my wife walked down with our belongings and carrying a framed photograph. The book adorning my beautiful wife face told me that she wanted to ask about it. Making my way over to her, I whispered that I would inform her when we arrived home, as I took the item out of her hand.

Two hours later, we were packed and aboard our Jet ready to depart for home.

The trip back home didn't seem to take as long. Once home, Athenodora took my hand and led me to our quarters.

"The photo, who is the man with our granddaughter?" Athenodora asked me.

"His name is Clint Barton, and he is Isabella's mate, he is gifted. Clint himself had told me that he could make one lose their memory of what or whoever he pleases. In this case, it is Isabella's mate himself. He wished us to forget. Why it is that I remember, I am unsure. I know that his gift did not work on me" I told her as I sat down in my favourite Royal Purple plush chair.

Two weeks later, I received a phone call I had been waiting on. Honestly, I had thought I would be waiting longer.

"Hello, child," I answered.

"Jasper said you wished for me to call you," Isabella replied down the line.

"How are you, my dear?" I asked her

"Fine." Wanting for her to elaborate, but she didn't, she just stayed silent. I sighed and told her about what happened.

"It would seem that your mate does not want anyone to remember him. He removed all memory of him from all the vampires that were in the house the day you left. For some reason, I am the only one that seems to remember him. I was hoping that you would know where he would go?" I asked her.

"No, I don't know where he would go. Good luck finding him, in his human life he was a master Assassin working for what I would call an elaborate spy agency. So good luck." Isabella said to me.

"I was also hoping that you would come to the compound here so we could talk," I asked her.

"We are talking now, are we not?" she asked. Isabella had so much of Athenodora in her.

"You are just like your grandmother, you know. Please, Isabella, we are worried about you. Volterra is your home, so come home." I asked her. The line was quiet for a while. I assumed it was because she was thinking about coming home. I hoped, at least.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Not that it means anything. Thanks for letting me know about my mate, but I can't help you. I don't know where he would go." Isabella said before the line went dead.

"She is hurting so much. What would cause her to be in that much pain?" Athenodora asked me.

"Yes brother, why is it that my niece is hurting?" Aro asked me. Turning, I saw that both he and Marcus were standing at the door. I debated not telling them about my granddaughter's mate, but that would never be any good against Aro anyway.

"Isabella and her mate have parted. I am hoping that it is only temporary, but with as stubborn as young Isabella can be, I'm not so sure, and from what I know of her mate, he is equally as stubborn as she. Her mate, Clint Barton, is gifted, he can remove any memory he wishes of anything or anyone, he used his gift on everyone in the residence that we just left in America." I said to them both. Aro came over and wordlessly asked to take my hand. I accepted. Letting him see all I knew about the man that was our family.

"Amazing. Such talent." Aro said

"He will not be joining our ranks, Aro. He is my granddaughter's mate; unless you want to incur her ire, I will not go after him. Not that you could find him, regardless." I said to my brother.

"I would suggest we try and find him anyway. I would assume that he has taken the actions that he has due to something that happened regarding my niece. Correct?" Marcus asked. I just nodded.

"Yes, we all know the accounts surrounding her return a couple of weeks ago. Isabella never informed him that she was leaving on her own to take care of the issue with the one we came to know as Thanos, not taking into account how her mate would feel about her blatant disregard for her life, one that any mate in his place would hold dear. It would be if Sulpicia or Athenodora when to take on an enemy and just disappeared after we had all taken time to make a plan to take out the enemy, but left to do it on their own. Without any help what so ever." I said to them. I could understand why he was so angry with my granddaughter. Marcus raised his eyebrows, shocked at Isabella would do something with such disregard.

"She is very much your granddaughter, isn't she," Marcus replied.

CPOV (Clint)

Two and a half weeks. 18 days. Two missed calls. Two voicemails. Both from the same person. Bella. Isabella Swan. The most recent was four days ago. I wanted to hear her voice, but I was still angry. The thing is though, every moment gone, I miss her. She was the answer to my question. I had told her to leave, but if I was honest with myself, I didn't want her to go.

"Get over it and just listen to the voice mail, it's not like she's here in person," I told myself.

As I accessed the voicemail, hearing her voice again for the first time in all these 18 days, I felt a sense of peace and calm surrounding me, just from the sound of her voice.

"Hi, Clint, I understand that you don't want to talk to me right now, I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry I put you through all of what I did. I. Bye, Clint." She said before hanging up. It was nearly 20 minutes before I could listen to the next voicemail.

"Hi, sorry to call you again. I just got off the phone with Caius, he remembers you. I don't think you would wipe yourself from the memory of my family, but that was your choice, I guess. I'm sorry I put you through everything I did. I won't call you again. Good-bye Clint." She said to the messaging service, listening to the pain evident in her voice. We both hurt each other. But at least she was reaching out to me.

I called the number that I had for Caius. It didn't take long for him to pick up the phone. His was the only number that I gave my own too.

"Hello, Clint. I was hoping that you would call me." Caius answered.

"I got Bella's message about my gift, not working on you. I guess it was bound to not work on someone at some point. Either way, please don't contact me. I don't want to join Aro's band of merry men." I told him.

"That's just fine if you don't want that. I would like for you to come to Volterra for a visit though, that's all, just a visit. I want to talk to you about a couple of things. I was hoping that I could help you with your gift." Caius said to me. I took a minute to think about it.

"Fine. I'll see you when I see you." I said. Maybe he could help me. Perhaps it was a trap to get me to talk about Bella, or to see her.

"I don't want Bella knowing about this though. We aren't together anymore, so this has nothing to do with her. That is the only way that I will be there." I said, voicing my stipulation.

"As much as I do not agree with that. I want to talk to you in person. Volterra is her home. We, her family. But this is a big castle. I'm sure that you both could avoid each other if she happens to be here." Caius said to me, sounding annoyed. I just hung up the phone. I knew that they were her family, jumping on my laptop. I booked the first flight out. It was leaving in four hours.

I just packed a carryon and ran to the airport with 45 minutes to go before my flight left. Arriving at the airport, making sure that nobody saw me, I stopped just outside the view of any security cameras and ran at human speed to the boarding terminal after I stopped to pick up my ticket. Getting dirty looks from the woman behind the counter at my late check-in.  
Once on board, I tried to relax, not that it worked. My mind kept wandering to Bella. Wondering what she was doing, looking out the window, watching as the tarmac moved slowly before picking up speed as we taxied down the runway. I asked myself what Bella would say if we were going there together right now. I know I told Caius that we were not together anymore, but even I could tell I was lying to myself about that. The time I spent away from her, I had come to terms with a lot, I had accepted who I was now. I admitted that she, she was the best thing that happened to me. Taking a deep breath, I regretted it instantly. Smelling all the human's around me, and realising how long it has been since I fed last. The last time, was with Bella before she left to take on Thanos.  
The entire flight, I held my breath, it went against every fibre of my being, but I was so glad that doing so wasn't going to kill me. Once I landed, I was able to breathe easier once I was off the plane. I roamed the city looking for a meal, before making my way to Volterra, to see Bella's grandfather and family. Something that I was not looking forward too.

I don't know how long it took for me to get fed and make my way to Vampire HQ, but it was already dark. I had enough sense about me that I kept to the shadows during daylight hours and while travelling. Once I walked through the main entrance, into what seemed like the reception area, I was met by Felix, even though he couldn't remember me, he looked at me like he might recognise me from somewhere.  
"I'm here to meet with Caius," I said to the large man. He just nodded and asked me to follow him. He led me to down a large corridor with large elaborate gold filigree doors at the end.  
"Masters, this vampire has asked to see master Caius," Felix said.  
"Thank you, Felix. Yes, I have been expecting him." Caius said as he dismissed Felix.  
"Thank you for coming to Volterra Clint. How was your flight?" Caius asked me. I just rolled my eyes; he was trying to distract me with small talk.  
"Cut the shit; you wanted to talk in person, what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me, just wanting him to get on with it. There was suddenly growling coming from the left of me. I just rolled my eyes. I recognised Jane.  
"Go back to the states and fuck Jasper some more. Just stop with the wounded kitten routine." I snapped at her. Before I had left everyone behind I had caught the two of them a couple of times in bed. They had it bad for each other.  
"How. Master?" Jane asked astounded. I just wanted to laugh at her.  
"Jane, you may leave, this man means us no harm," Caius said to her before dismissing the rest of the guards. There were some disagreements, but the remaining guards soon followed the order that given.  
"Before we do talk, you should know that Isabella is here, she arrived a few hours ago," Caius told me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

CPOV (Clint)

She was here. I can't be here.

"I'm leaving. Email me or something if whatever it was, was so important. I can't be here." I said to him as I narrowed my gaze towards him.

I turned and walked towards the door. Reaching for it, it opened.

"Clint." The most beautiful voice said my name. I closed my eyes; I can't do this. I wanted to talk to her, but as soon as I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I stepped around her and walked away. I couldn't even look at her. Cutting myself off from all of my surroundings, I kept moving, attempting to put as much distance between Bella and myself as I could. I had hoped that Caius would honour our agreement, I guess he had in a way, he had told me that she was there, he had said to me that it was also her home. I walked into a place that I knew there was a chance that she would be. I took that chance all by myself. When she turns up in front of me, I bale.

BPOV

I was starting to smile again, even if it was forced. I had to try, thinking of Clint as much as I did, helped, but it also hurt. I called him twice; I hoped that he would have called me back, but he never did. My grandfather asked me to come to Volterra to spend some time, and I finally took him up on the offer. Once I had landed, I hired a car and drove directly to Volterra. I got greeted enthusiastically but Jane and Felix. Jane and I had developed a somewhat tenuous relationship, but only due to her dating my brother. But Jasper seemed happy enough. Athenodora took it upon herself to show me around the castle, after being greeted but everyone. Aro seemed overly excited that I was finally here. Marcus was also happy that I was with them too.

I got shown my quarters, which was apparently in the same wing as my grandparents were. Athenodora insisted on showing me every inch of the castle before going back to see the throne room.

After seeing everything, I was looking forward to meeting with the brothers before going back to my room. We both heard voices as we neared the throne room, as I opened the doors, I looked up, I couldn't believe it. He was here.

"Clint," I said quietly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Clint stepped around me and walked away. I watched as he walked away from me. Until this moment I still had hope that we might be okay, that we just needed time to cool down and come to terms with everything, I had apologised to him. I was waiting for him to call me or get hold of me somehow so that we could talk things out. So we could start to heal our relationship. It was at this moment that I realised that there was no relationship. I turned to my grandfather and uncles, smiled at them all, before letting them know I was going to my quarters to rest. Once I made my way to my room, I grabbed my purse and left the castle. I thought about going to find Clint but decided against it. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. My instinct was to fight for my mate. I started to question why I would do that if he didn't want me.

What would be the point to fight for someone that can't even look at you?

I thought about forcing the hand of the Volturi, even though they were family, making then sentence me to my death, but I decided against that.

"What am I meant to do? What more can I lose?" I asked the sky. Sitting on the grass just inside the edge of the forest, I sat down on the ground and sobbed.

I refused to give up altogether. I know I couldn't give up entirely. There had to be some hope, even if it was the barest hint of hope.

But if I had lost Clint for good. All I could hope for was the chance to be happy maybe one day even if it was only in the distant future. I wasn't sure when it happened, but I ended up lying flat on my stomach, sobbing into the ground.

"Why are you here?" I heard from behind me.

"I was asked to come here. I'll leave. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I told Clint quietly as I was getting up off the ground.

"Why are you here in Italy?" Clint asked me. I was surprised that he was even talking to me.

"My grandfather asked me to come home, said that this was my home also. I don't want to ruin your visit so I'll leave so you can talk or do whatever" I said as I walked away from him. Happy that I always kept my passport is my purse, I left Italy making my way back to the states.

I had enough money stored that I could buy my own house now, so I just picked a place and looked for somewhere to call home, no matter where. I ended up in Portland, Oregon.

I received a call two days later, from Caius and Athenodora, I just let it go to voicemail. They wanted to know where I was. It wasn't long before my phone was blowing up, I didn't want to talk to anyone though, I did receive one call I never expected.

"Hi, Dad," I answered. After what happened, I didn't think I would ever hear from him. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to talk to him at all.

"Hi, Bells. I would call and see if you were okay." Charlie said to me.

"I. I'm fine. How's it at work? Have you been fishing down the Rez lately?" I asked him. I thought about being honest and telling him about everything but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Works quiet, like usual. I found a new fishing spot and Mark, and I go there at the moment. We are catching a lot — Miss you, Bell's. I got a call from Jasper earlier. You've been going through a rough time, wanna talk about it?" Charlie asked me.

"No. I'm sorry dad, I can't talk to you about that stuff not after you tried to kill Clint and me. Look, I have to go. I'll call Jasper later, maybe. I have to go. Bye." I said before hanging up the phone. Why would he want to call now and be all worried?

I didn't answer any more calls; I didn't answer anyone that text or email me. I decided that I was going to concentrate on trying to get my life back on track. I found a place that backed onto a forest, similar to what the Cullen's had in Forks, but the house was so much smaller, it was a quaint little cottage, it was perfect for what I was wanted. Once the sale finalised, I started decorating it, wishing that I had Rose and Char here to help me with it, I had no clue what I was meant to do. As much as I loved being on my own, I missed talking to my family. I kept putting off going hunting; I just wasn't thirsty. It was too easy to get lost in my thoughts at the moment.

I was pulled out of them though when I was alerted to someone at the door. Whoever it was, were not human. Walking over, at a human pace, I opened the door, immediately breaking down.

There, standing in front of me, were the women who I had desperately wanted to see. I broke down sobbing, falling to the floor, I couldn't believe that Rose and Char were here, how did they find me?

"Peter told me that you needed some girl time. So I gathered the girls, but he only said you needed help to decorate your new house." Char said to me. Rose picked me up off the floor, taking me over to the lounge suite I have just gotten delivered and held me.

"Sweetie, what happened to you?" Rose asked me. I didn't know if I could tell her if Clint had removed himself from her memory, then she wouldn't believe me.

"Bella, hon, your starting to scare us. What's going on?" Char asked me.

"I. I. I can't you don't remember," I whispered.

"Hon, I know that you haven't been a vampire long and all. But we don't forget anything; we have perfect recall." Char told me.

I just shook my head.

"No, he made you all forget him," I whispered to them both.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"My mate, he's gifted. He can erase any memory of anything or anyone that he wants. We fought when I came back from taking care of Thanos. I left, I saw him when I was in Volterra seeing my grandparents, he couldn't even look at me. when I was there, I hadn't seen him for two and a half weeks." I said to the two women.

"But that was over a month ago?" Rose said to me, the shock on her face evident. I just nodded.

"How are you dealing with the pain of being separated?" Char asked me.

"I'm not." I didn't know what else to say about it.

"When was the last time you hunted hon?" Char asked.

"I don't remember." I barely whispered out.

"I have to call Jazz, this is serious," Rose said, getting out from under me and pulling out her phone. I didn't take any notice of what she was saying.

"Why aren't you taking care of yourself, hon?" Char asked as she came and sat next to me. I just shrugged.

"How long have you known about your mate?" she asked.

"Jasper turned us at the same time. So Clint is as old as I am Vamp-wise. I thought mates didn't want to be apart for too long, I thought he would have at least called me back after I had let him know that Caius could remember him also, but I don't think he wants me at all. What am I meant to do? I love him. I was trying to save him, so I left to take care of Thanos on my own, but he told me to leave, pack what I wanted and leave. Was wanting to save my mate that bad of a choice that he didn't want me anymore? Tell me what I did wrong Char?" I asked her, starting to sob again.

"Rose tell Jasper to hurry up and get his ass here, Pete too," Char said as she stroked my hair and rocked me.

"I'm going to go and get someone for her to feed on, stay here with her Rose. I know what she likes so I'll be as fast as I can." I heard Char say. I zoned out, curled up next to Rose, and tried to not think about a thing. I didn't know how long I stayed like that for, I vaguely heard someone asking me if I wanted to feed, I shook my head no. I wasn't thirsty and had no desire to even think about it.

RPOV

"This is bad Char. How are we meant to get her to drink? We tried everything. Even going so far as to try and put a tube down her throat." I said, frustrated. Whoever this fucker was, I was ready to rip him to pieces and burn his ass.

We heard a truck pull up outside and waited to see if it was Jasper and our husbands. Thankfully it was.

"What took you so long?" Char asked it was easy to see that she wanted to hit Peter for taking his sweet as time.

"We had an idiot to go find. It's not easy when you got no idea what you're looking for." Peter asked. Emmett came, and I swear I had never been so happy to see my mate in all my years.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"After Jasper got off the phone with ya, the Major came out to play, hearing what she said and all. He still out for blood. We had to find the guy before he did, I managed to calm the major down a bit, letting him know that if the guy were our sister's mate, then she wouldn't be happy if he made him into a jigsaw. As you can see, he's still not happy." Peter said. Sighing, I went to stand in front of Jasper.

"Jasper, Major, can I take you to see Bella?" I asked. I was making sure that my pose was as submissive as I could at the moment.

I saw him nod his head, so I lead him over to the couch where she was laying. She had become nearly unresponsive since I called Jasper.

I watched as he dropped to the ground in front of her, checking her over. I was listening to him whimper. I looked over at Peter and Char, silently asking them what he was doing.

"Being her sire, and her being so young still, he's worried about her. So he's going to try and elicit a response from her." Char whispered to me. We all watched as the Major's demeanour changed; he was becoming Jasper again.

"Bella, darlin' can you hear me baby girl?" Jasper said softly to her. I swore, I would be crying right now if I could, she looked at him, but not at him, more looked through him, and started to cry, it didn't sound like the dry sob that it was, but she sounded like she was crying tears.

"He doesn't want me, Jay." We only just heard her whisper. I had never seen Jasper move as fast as he did when he snatched her off the couch and held her tightly. I looked over at Emmett, before hearing my whimper, he came over to me, holding me tight, feeling her pain, it seemed like her mate rejected her. None of us could remember this guy, though. We watched as he picked her up and took Bella towards her bedroom.

JPOV

I was getting ready to head to Volterra, to go and see Jane when I got a call from Rose. Bella was in terrible shape, from what Rose was saying, she hadn't even fed in the last month if not longer. All because of a guy. When I found this guy, he was going to be dead. The problem was the. I had sired this guy at the same time I had bitten Bella. I didn't understand how I couldn't remember this guy. Once I told Bella I was on my way, hanging up the phone, I got even more pissed off, the Major even more so, he saw her the same as I did, we were the same after all. For the first time, it wasn't either the major or me, we were on in the same, we were Major Jasper Whitlock, I took off to go looking for this guy, I was ready to turn the fucker to ash. Right now it didn't matter that I sired him. It only took me a couple of hours to find the guy. He had given me lip about not caring what or who I was, I had thought I maybe had the wrong guy, but then he had to go and make a smart-ass comment about my sister. The fact that Peter and Emmett were stopping me from getting to this guy was pissing me off.

"Major, listen to me. Do you think Lil bit would be that happy with this guy getting turned to ash? As much as he would deserve it, think about how she would feel, knowing that it was you that did this, how about you talk to her first, try to get her to respond at least, you can always beat him to a pulp later with your special brand of whop-ass," Peter said to me. I could see what he meant, but it didn't stop me from wanting to turn this asshole to ash for what he's don't to my sister.

I sent him enough lethargy to take down an entire newborn army. He wasn't going to wake up for a while. Not until I had seen how bad Bella was. Emmett loaded him into the bed of Pete's truck. After we all jumped in, we started on our way toward where Bella was living now. I kept an ear out for the ass laying in the bed of the truck, making sure that he wasn't coming too before I was ready to have him do so. An hour later, we were pulling up to Bella's place. It was interesting the know that this guy was only an hour away from her, in my mind though, it was still far to close. I made my way to the door. I was not paying any attention to anything other than my sister. Rose asked if I wanted to get taken to Bella. I just nodded. Once I saw her lying lifelessly on the sofa, I was furious. I sat down in front of her, trying to get her attention, checking her over to see if she physically hurt in any way. Thankfully she wasn't. Bella didn't take long to respond, fortunately. But when she did, I felt it: the devastation that she was feeling, the rejection.

"He doesn't want me, Jay." She whispered to me. Picking her up, I took her away as she cried, laying her down on the sofa in her room, I told her I would be back in a second.

Going back out, I walked straight over to the two couples.

"I need someone to go into town and pick up some furniture for this place, something that you know she would like. Charge it all to my card." I told them both of the women stepped away from their mates looking at each other before taking my card and leaving the house. Emmett went and picked up Bella's 'mate' out of the truck before the girls left.

"Watch the asshole," I growled out towards Pete and Emmett. I walked back towards Bella's room, going over to her and picking her up again. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I did know that I needed to try and get her to at least feed. If not, then she's going to get worse.

"Darlin, I know that you don't want to, but we got to get some blood into you. If I get you, someone, you think you can try and feed? for me?" I asked her. She went to shake her head, but I wasn't having any of that, so I sent her compliance. She just glared at me; she knew what I was doing. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine." She said she started to sit up but froze.

"Why did you bring him here?" Bella asked me. I was wondering if she was going to feel him close by.

"Well I wanted to turn the asshole to ash, Pete stopped me, saying that you wouldn't want me to. As much as I still want to, you are more important right now." I smiled at her. My phone alerted me to a text coming in, looking down I saw it was Jane asking how Bella was. I had sent her a message while we were in the car on the way here, letting her know that I would be late by a few days, as there was trouble with Bella. She loved Bella; she didn't know how to communicate with her.

"Thanks. Let Clint go, please. He probably doesn't want to be close to me anyway." she told me before she walked out the door. I could tell that she was struggling to stay upright. She wouldn't be walking very far at all.

"Pete, can you or Emmett go and get something for Bella to feed on, she's gone too long without feeding," I asked a little louder so the guys could hear me.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"The girls had someone here already for Lil bit," Pete said, smiling at Bella, pushing the guy into the room. I had to use every trick at my disposal to get her to feed. As soon as she saw the guy, she backed herself into a corner and couldn't even get her to move. I resorted to threatening bribes. I had told her I would burn all of her books if she didn't feed. That worked for a short while, well until she needed to feed again. We had to start over then. Three months in and Bella still didn't want to feed, and I was running out of tricks to use. While she was having some time with the girls, I let them know that I was going hunting, once I was far enough away from the house, I made a call that I had not wanted to make if I could help it.

"Major, how can I help you?" he said how the line.

"I need your assistance with your granddaughter. I've tried nearly everything; we had to force her to feed." I told Caius.

"I hoped that it wouldn't come to this. I'm already in the country. I had to come and deal with your sire. I'm sorry by the way." He said to me.

"So she got too confident and ended up exposing everything for the sake of territory?" I asked he confirmed this.

"Okay, thanks. How long do you think it will take to get to Portland?" I asked, hopeful that it would not be too long.

"We can be there in a couple of hours from here in Texas. Maybe sooner. I will need to find Clint. See if he will talk to her." he said over the line.

"We have him here; they both refuse to talk to each other. We tried that already." I sighed. If that was all, he had then maybe it wasn't the best idea to call him.

"I'll be there shortly," Caius said before hanging up. Before I left to go back, I found a heard a dear and made short work of them. As I walked in the door, Pete motioned for me to stay quiet. The look on my face must have been humorous from what he sent me. Motioning me forward he showed me the scene in the lounge, Bella and the guy we picked up – Clint were sitting opposite each other. Both look equally malnourished. I had to wonder how long it had been since he had feed himself.

Dragging Pete outside, I instructed him to take Emmett and get something for both of them to feed on, even if he had to steal a supply of blood bags. He nodded and pulled Emmett out the door to go and get what was needed.

Forty-five minutes later, I heard several vampires running close to us. Once they all came through the tree line, I couldn't be happier to see Caius in my life. The fact that Jane, Felix, and Demetri were with him was just a bonus, Felix and Demetri had become good friends of mine while we were all planning for the big battle. I knew they were all more than a little pissed at Bella for going off and depriving them of a good fight though. Seeing Jane was a godsend. We had become close over that time, and Marcus confirmed that we were mates.

Caius looked between the two sitting on the sofa and sighed, going to sit on the chair located between them.

CPOV (Clint)

Jasper, Pete, and Emmett had kidnapped me, I woke, which was a strange experience, in a house that felt like home, I took a deep breath in and smelt Bella. I tried to get out of the house several times, each time Pete was there to stop me, that was seriously getting old. I just wanted to leave. They kept on trying to get me to feed, but trying to tell them that I wasn't thirsty, was like telling Tony, he didn't need to rely on JARVIS for every. It was useless. It was days before; they seemed to ignore me, letting me do my own thing. I heard Jasper talking to Pete near on a week later. Bella had not been feeding, hadn't been since before I had seen her in Italy. Even I knew that was bad, but it wasn't like I could talk exactly, I hadn't feed very often either. What was wrong with her that she wasn't feeding?

I wanted to ask them if she was okay but just left it alone.

Two weeks after I had heard them talking, I heard a commotion. Jasper had to force her to feed, and it wasn't going well.

Another two weeks after, the whole thing happened all over again, Bella was fighting against them all; she didn't want anything to drink. I had to ask myself if I should try and help get her to feed? But I decided against it. I was able to leave, at that moment, but instead of moving to go on with my life, I just ended up going into the nearest city and feeding, before going back.

When I had gotten back, Bella was alone; everyone had gone out to try and find me apparently, I knew that there was some blood bag in the fridge to drink if we wanted. So I heated one.

"I brought you something to drink, though you might be thirsty," I said, handing her the cup of blood.

"Thanks. You didn't have to. Why are you still here? I know that you don't want to be here, so why are you?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know, I did leave, but I thought I would come and see if you were okay before I took off again," I said to her, as I sat down on the sofa opposite her. she just kept looking down at the cup I gave her.

"Why are you not drinking?" I asked.

"Not thirsty," Bella told me; I didn't believe a single word.

"Now tell me the truth," I asked.

"Why should I? Look, go. I know that you don't want to be here, so leave. You have nothing here to stay for, go live your own life." Bella said to me before getting up, giving me back the cup and walking out. I just nodded.

"Yeah, 'cos, you know what I want right. You know what's going on in my head, without even asking me." I snapped at her.

"I was trying to save you!" she shouted.

"I didn't need saving! I needed you! but you left to go risk your life, not giving a damn about me!" I shouted right back at her.

"I couldn't watch you die again; I've been through it all before, I died already when I saw that, when I saw everyone, I loved, die, or get torn apart. You don't know what that's like."

"Yes, I do, I had to watch when your father, had you torn limb from limb, you just thought it was you that I hated. It was him. but instead, you run away, run to Italy, before even talking to me." I shouted. I didn't know why everything was getting aired now, but it was.

"I know that it was me that you hated. I heard it in your thoughts. We used to have that link if you remember. I know it was me that you hate, as well as Charlie. What could I have done?" she asked.

"Stayed and talked to me, that would have been nice. You always run, so I gave up. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching you run off when something goes wrong. Why do I even bother? I'm leaving. I wish I could make you forget me." I said before I walked out of the house. It was then that I noticed that we had an audience. I hadn't even realised they were in the room. Shaking my head, I just left.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

BPOV

"You're an asshole, and you know that! If you want to make, I forget then do it. Why would I want to love someone like you? I've been the one to contact you when I thought you should know something; I'm the one that contacted you, to apologise. I knew I fucked up, but you can't even let me know if you give a damn. If you don't want me, then make me forget. Cause I sure as hell, don't want to pine over someone like you, Natasha can have you. So do it, Clint. Make me forget. You never will though; you will remember everything, decades from now, centuries, you will remember this, you will remember that you had someone that loved you unconditionally, and you threw that away. You don't even realise that we are it for each other, we will never be happy with anyone else. So do it already. I never want to remember the way I feel right now." I said to him. All the fight I had in me, was now gone, I was giving him up. I had run out after him. I had to get him to realise that he played a role in everything I did. I wanted to talk to him after we got torn apart, but I couldn't, I had to deal with the fact my father played a part in what happened to us. I had chosen Clint over my father. He stood there; eyes narrowed, I loved this man with every fibre of my being, I risked my family and my life for this man.

"I know you risked everything, but I can't do that to you," Clint said as he looked away from me.

"Why not? Do you want me to be miserable for the rest of my eternity?" I asked. He just shook his head, turned, and walked away.

"You wanted me to stay and talk to you, give me the same courtesy," Clint said to me.

"I've tried to erase myself from your memory; I literally can't do it. Each time I tried, I can't do it. I want you to be happy; god damn it. I can't let you go." Clint said.

"I know the limits of your gift; I got you to use it on me when we first turned. You erased yourself from my memory then, but you reversed it. So I know that you can use it on me, you don't want to, just like you don't want me. You need to make a choice. Either come back to me and help me try and make this work, or erase yourself from my memory and walk away." I said as I leaned against one of the tree's surrounding the section.

"Fine," Clint said as he stepped closer to me. I hoped that he would stay and help me make our relationship work, but I had a feeling that he would choose the other option.

"You can't walk away, there are always exceptions to all gifts, if your choice is to leave, you will not only have to remove yourself but everyone she knows that's associated to you. You would have to remove her entire family, her sense of being. Is this what you want? Is that how you want to leave her? as an empty shell?" Caius asked as he walked up to us. I looked up at Clint, wondering what he was going to do.

"You don't know what I'm going to do, so don't assume," Clint told Caius defensively.

"I'm not assuming; I can see you have already made your choice. I'm here to tell you it's the wrong one. Isabella is your Mate; she is the one that will understand you better than anyone on this earth will, she is the one that will stand by you when the rest of the world is against you. She had already defended you several times against her family; she has chosen your happiness over her well-being. Do you even realise that all the blood that was for her to drink, Isabella has not touched a drop, simply because you may need it? She is starving herself, for you. Yes, we have had to force her to feed, but she has not done so willingly. What is it that you have done? I asked you to come to Italy so we could talk, we never got the chance. I wanted to tell you then that we don't choose our mates, they are our perfect match. Our Mate will challenge us, support us, love us, understand us, provide for us when we are unable — all without question. I have stood by and watched the two of you. She has given you the space that you have needed, she has left her family, both her biological parents and when you came to see us in Volterra, so you would be happy, what have you done for her? yes, she made a mistake by leaving on her own to take care of the Titan, Thanos, but she did that for you, she apologised to you for that." Caius said to him, and he had been getting closer to Clint the whole time he was talking to him.

"Are you talking as a King or as her grandfather?" Clint asked.

"I can be both you know." Caius smiled. Looking back at Clint, I could see he had made his choice. I stepped up to him, making a choice I knew he was having trouble making.

"It's okay; I'll be able to discover everyone all over again. You can go then, live your life. But can I at least kiss you, if I'm never going to see you again, can I have that?" I asked. I was feeling myself coming to terms with everything.

He just looked at me, knitting his brows together.

CPOV (Clint)

I wanted to leave, but I didn't want to take her memory of me, as much as I said I did want it. I didn't. I gave her what she wanted, Caius was right, our mates were everything. I tried to stay away from her; it seemed though that I couldn't, I gravitated towards her, I knew her family hated me right now. Caius was also right when he said she had given everything, I was holding onto a grudge, that I knew I should have let go of, a while ago. I did love this woman, but she made it so hard for me to like her right now. I kissed her; I felt it when Bella started to cry, believing that I was taking her memory. I know she thought that we lost our link; I thought we also had. I saw everything at the moment. Saw why she made the choice she did, saw her fight Thanos, saw the look on my face as I asked her to leave. I watched as she craved the blood she needed, to deny herself because she felt unworthy of having it. I saw her choice to go to Italy and see her family. She was finding me there and leaving them so I could have my time with them. She was going over each memory she had of me, even ones that I did not know of, the first time we were together, nearly getting caught several times.

How could I leave her? I watched all her memories, vaguely listening to someone talking behind me, but no longer paying attention; I just watched Bella remember me, listened to her cry tearlessly, I felt my hands make their way to her face, wiping her tearless eyes, the action more for comfort.

"Just do it, please," Bella whispered, so only I could hear her.

"I can't. Please don't make me." I answered her using the same tone.

"I can't live like this Clint, I've waited for you to choose me, and you don't, I tried to give you everything, if there is something else you need tell me, I try and give it to you, but if you don't love me anymore, let me go. And live your life." She said. I knew that she said that I could reverse it, but I didn't want to take me from her. I made a decision then; I had discovered a little place not far from here, I knew now the limits of her gift also. So I picked her up and ran. I ran as fast as I could push myself. I knew that we needed to talk, and I couldn't speak to her with her family around.

"Cover our scent so they can't follow us," I asked her. once she nodded that she had, I pushed myself faster; once I had arrived at the little place I had brought just outside of Portland, I put her down, before inviting her inside.

"Why did you bring me here, Clint?" she asked, her voice soft, sounding scared and tired.

"I wanted us to have somewhere to talk in private, without anyone around, judging every syllable I was saying," I said, sighing as I sat down on the sofa I purchased not long ago. Bella just stayed standing there; she looked around a little before looking down at her feet.

"Why am I here?" she asked me again.

"Bella, I can't take your memory, I'm sorry but I can't. I know what I said, I know okay. I do love you, I didn't know how to deal with what you did, so I ended up lashing out on you. I hated being away from you. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. Caius told me to come to Italy so that we could talk, so I went, but I made the stipulation that you couldn't be there. When I saw you there, I wanted to talk to you, I tried to, but I couldn't, I cut myself off from everything, but found you again anyway. I know that when I asked you, you told me Caius called you to come home, I know you said that you would leave, but I didn't want you to, I was hoping that you would stay so we could talk. Everywhere I ended up going to that's where you were; it was like fate; we found each other no matter where I went. Then a couple of weeks later, I get found by Jasper, who knocked me out and kidnapped me. Waking up in a house, I didn't know, but I knew who I smelt. I know that it was your place. Well, you know the rest." I told her. She just nodded. Not once though did she look at me.

"Yeah, I know all that, when I didn't answer my phone Caius and everyone else, took to email me. Letting me know what was going on. I know he asked you to visit. He was the only one to remember you for some reason. I'm sorry about everything, I know that I should have talked to you before I went and run off to deal with Thanos, but you know why I did it. I've told you numerous times. As childish as we have been about it all, I don't understand why you couldn't have just picked up the phone and talked to me about any of it. Yours was the one call I waited to receive. I called you; I messaged you. We could have talked like you wanted also. All you had to do was pick up the phone. You knew where I was so that you could have come and seen me. but then I could have done the same." She sighed, coming to sit down next to me.

"Yeah, we could have done a lot of things, I guess. Well, we are talking now. Better late than never. What do you think? We have a while before anyone finds us." I told her. She laughed.

"No-one is finding us, and I have us covered, they will probably walk right past us and not hear a word we are saying. But sure. But where to start?" Bella asked.

"What about at the beginning. Where it all turned to shit?" I asked. Hoping that would be okay. She just nodded.

"Okay. I'm still angry that you didn't talk to me about what you were planning, I would have gone with you, help you. I guess I just felt left out, we were meant to be partners in this and you made this decision without me and then took off to carry it out. I didn't want to lose you and felt like I could have very quickly. It felt like you didn't need me, so what use was I going to be?" I told her, as I ran my hands down my face.

"I needed you. I still need you, and I was scared shitless going over there to take on Thanos. Don't you think that I wanted you there with me? Of course, I did, I kept seeing you die in front of me, no matter the scenario I came up with, it always ended in your death. I was also scared that you didn't want me that you would find someone better, in a way that's what happened, well that's what it felt like anyhow." Bella sighed.

"We fucked up, didn't we?" I asked. Not that I needed to, we both knew it to be the truth. She just raised her eyebrows and made a half nod gesture.

"For as old as we are, vampire wise, we are still technically children, human wise? We should know better, and be able to communicate like adults, discuss our issues like the adults we are. Well you are, I'm still a teenager." Bella said, laughing.

"Fuck you. Even adults can be childish sometimes. Not all adults want to be that all the time, it's a case of you don't have a choice about the matter. Essentially our little month's long tantrum, with each other, should have been resolved months ago. I don't think either of us wanted to get our heads out of our arses." I said as I sat back, looking at her.

"You need to feed. when was the last time you feed willingly?" I asked.

"With you before, I left for Africa," Bella told me. I was horrified.

"Okay, definitely, the childish tantrum. Starving yourself, really Bella?" I shook my head and went to the kitchen to get her some blood. I made sure to have some on hand in case the smell of the humans got too much, and I needed it. I was heating a couple of cups for her, taking it out and asking her to please drink. She did, thankfully.

"Thanks. I know I was being stupid, not feeding. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I just knew that nothing was that appealing to me. So I didn't bother." She said after the second cup. I asked if she wanted more, thankfully she nodded.

She ended up going through six blood bags. But it wasn't like I couldn't get more.

"Thanks for the blood." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I smiled at her.

Both of us talked for what seemed like days. Just catching up, as well as sorting out all of the things we didn't before. We knew Bella's family was trying to get hold of her. Both of our phones kept ringing as well as alerting us to new text messages.

Bella ended up sending a group text letting everyone know we were both okay, that we were talking. Caius messaged me, letting me know it was about time I stopped acting like an infant and grew up. It was just a shame we hadn't done this sooner.

"Your grandfather seems to approve of the fact that we are talking again," I told her. Bella just laughed.

"He told me each time I saw him or talked to him that I needed to grow up and be the human adult he knew I was, and call you again, try and speak to you again. He meddles more than Aro does. That in itself is concerning. I knew he was right, though. We should have just sat down to talk a while ago." Bella said, a small smile playing on her beautiful lips.

"I'm sure he did." I had always been astounded by her beauty. Even when she was human, she was stunning. Now there are no words.

"Why did we spend so much time apart?" I caught myself whispering. She just looked at me, confused.

"Because we're idiots that acted like children." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, something like that. I realised what seems like a long time ago now that it's effortless to be with you, like this. Just sitting and talking, just feeling you next to me like this." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. Being with you is easy for us to do, due to who we are to the other." She shrugged.

CPOV (Caius)

They had practically disappeared. I wasn't too worried; the two needed to grow up and come to terms with everything. They are both vampires and not humans; they are neither going to forget or let go of any mistrust or grudges they may hold against each other. Unfortunately, Isabella is just as stubborn as both Athenodora and me, from the looks of it Clint is just as stubborn as she is, I feel sorry for the both of them, their arguments could span decades if not centuries if they're large enough. Both Dora and I have had heated discussions that had spanned decades. Aro even kicked us both out of Volterra until we had sorted out our differences. That alone took at least a decade, neither of us wanting to speak to the other. Both of us just as stubborn as the other. I can see our granddaughter and her Mate being similar.

"What's got you feeling sympathetic?" The Major asked me.

"The thought of someone coming across my stubbornness in this small woman, I felt sorry for anyone that crossed her path." I smiled. The Major just laughed.

"Yes, also with the training that she has had, too many will underestimate what she can do." He said, still laughing.

"As well as all the secret lessons that she kept from you, that she had with Felix, Demetri, as well as with Peter," Emmett said as he came and sat with us. It surprises both of us.

"She what?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was training hard out every day, before she left all secret squirrel like for Africa. She was going into that fight over prepared if anything, she knew what she was going to be doing. Bella knew that she was going to be going alone, and she knew for a while at least." Emmett said to the Major and me.

"That little bitch. That would mean she planned the whole thing; we were all a decoy so that she could get better training and slip away without anyone noticing." The Major said between clenched teeth. I couldn't help but be hugely proud that she had planned something of the like, but until we had, it confirmed it was all heresy.

"Careful Major, that's my granddaughter your cussing out," I told him. As powerful as he was, and yes, we the Kings, gave him a lot of leeways, Aro, Marcus and I were still his Kings.

"I know who she is, Bella is also my sister, may not be though blood, but she is through the bond, and she is my daughter through venom. We all know the kind of bond that creates." The Major said to me, walking up to me.

"I am aware of that; you didn't need to be cussing her. If she was smart enough to plan all of that out if anything you should be proud. Now none of us knows if that is what happened, not a single one of us, know if she planned to do that or not. We would need to ask her for that information, regardless of it looking like it was the case." I told him. He knew I was right. I could see it in his eyes. This theory about Isabella's actions had annoyed him, understandably. They had shaken me also.

"Look the only way we are going to find out is if someone gets hold of them and asks. Since no one can find them, either call or text them. It is that easy." Emmett said to both of us.

"You could just ask someone that trained the girl also," Peter said from the doorway. The Major and I, both turned, narrowing my eyes towards the man.

I was expecting an answer; he just stood there.

"Captain, you best start explaining yourself. Fast." the Major said to his second.

"As you know Major, Lil bit said to us all that she's done all this before. If you think about it, she had told us all her plan from the start. Bella had said she'd lost everyone she loved, tried to kill Thanos the first time but failed and got sent back, with her memory and before, she was even a vampire. She even had to manipulate things is a certain way; some things may have changed but not the majority. Thanos died this time, not last. Charlie was the one this time to lure them to be torn apart but not by us. The Volturi are involved this time, but not last. Bella has learned her lesson from last time, and as you did in Maria's army, she adjusted what needed to do so she could survive, Bella just wanted to bring those she loves with her this time. Bella got hurt last time she was making sure this time was different." Peter let us know. He had a point.

"How then, do you suggest we go about this?" I asked.

"How do we deal with someone that already risked her life for every single one of us?" Peter asked. Looking at both of us like we had missed the bigger picture.

"We give her something to fight for and make her realise that she doesn't need anything alone. Have any of us, her Mate included, given her a reason to feel included? Given her a reason that she is a part of something bigger? Let her know that she doesn't need to take care of everyone as she did for her parents?" Peter asked.

"What is he talking about Major?" I asked.

"Bella, as a human was the one to take care of her parents; they never really took care of her, from what Edward told us. Bella was the one to cook, clean and pay the bills for her mother from a very young age; then she came to Forks' cos her mom remarried and started to take care of her father, by cooking and cleaning also. Bella was the adult; she's never been able to have a childhood." The Major told me. He was sighing heavily.

"My granddaughter was a maid to her parents?" I asked disgustedly. Both the Major and Peter just nodded. I left to make a call.

"I'm in the middle of something," Clint answered.

"I need to talk to you; Isabella also is needed, by the Major," I said to him, hanging up and walking back to see the men I just left.

"We know we will talk to her. Do you even have a plan in place?" Peter asked me.

"I always have a plan." I smiled at him. It wasn't long before. We heard Isabella and Clint coming close to the house.

"I think it may be better if we show a united front. Ask 'Lil bit to tell us about her childhood, what she likes, and so on. Clint will come to his conclusion about it all. Things will more than likely go a lot smoother." Peter said to us while tapping his temple. We just nodded and waited for the couple to come inside. Emmett, Rosalie and Charlotte all came in followed by Jane, who sat down next to the Major.

"You wanted to talk?" Clint asked me.

"Yes, actually, it was more Isabella that I wanted to talk to, we were all talking and discovered that none of us knows much about you. And all of us, other than your Mate, no doubt, would love to get to know you. I assume that he already knows all about you." I asked her.

"Um, okay," Isabella replied, although confused. She told us a summarised version of her life, Jane shook her head and asked to get to know her, that was when with a defeated sigh, Isabella looked towards her Mate and started telling us about her life. A couple of hours later, as I watched Clint, it was easy to see when everything came together, and he finally had some understanding of her.

"That's why you felt like you had to go off on your own. You thought you had to take care of us all?" Clint asked.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I want to take care of everyone I love?" Isabella asked.

"Bella, you know that your parents should have been the ones that took care of you, not the other way around. It explains your behaviour, though, why you gravitated towards our group. One that each had lived a minimum of a century each. Your mother was right, though, on one account, you are an old soul." Rosalie said to my granddaughter.

"You never got to be a child. I get that. But why make childish decisions now? You have everything laid out in front of you for the taking. Including a royal family who adores you. maybe you need to think about the repercussions of your actions before making those choices." Jane told her, before getting up, gathering all of the girls and going off for a 'much-needed girls hunting trip.' I just rolled my eyes at her antics. Aro let that girl get away with far too much.

"How could her parents do that to her? and from such a young age?" Clint said, sounding like he did not know about her childhood.

"You act like you didn't know," Emmett said to him scoffing.

"That's because I didn't. Bella never told me about her childhood. It just wasn't something that we talked about, not that we had much time to talk about much. But that was a crap ton of miscommunication and temper tantrums. We had only just talked about having that conversation, but it was interrupted. By an impatient King." Clint said, giving me a pointed glare. I just rolled my eyes at him. I decided that the Volturi would be leaving as soon as the girls returned. Unfortunately, Clint and Isabella would need to come with us, just to he could reverse what he had done. We could not have the leaders of the Volturi walking around without their memories, could we?

The girls returned the next day, something about a sale that they couldn't miss.

"Isabella, we will be leaving as soon as Jane has packed her belongings, but both Clint and yourself will have to come back with us. He will be needed to reverse the memories he has taken. So please if you will make yourself ready for travel." I said before walking away to ready my belongings.

BPOV

Once Caius let us know that Clint and I would be going to Volterra, I was it wasn't hard to realise why he had taken their memories after all. It turned out that Jasper decided to come with us. He wanted to be closer to Jane. Once we arrived it didn't take long for Clint to work his unique brand of magic and give everyone their memories back, some of them, Felix and Demetri, wanted to beat him to a pulp, I had to put my foot down with that one. According to my grandmother, I could give Caius a run for his money when it came to instilling fear into the guards. I couldn't see it. I was protecting my Mate.

Aro's wife and Mate suggested that we have a wedding here before we left.

"Sorry, no. We have only just started talking again. If we do take that step, I would rather it be when we are ready and not before. Sorry." I said to her, the look that she gave us scared me. Aro just mouthed to us to run. Clint picked me up and ran back to the airport with me.

"How did you manage to get here without your passport?" Clint asked me after putting me down. I looked around for a flight leaving for home. Thankfully we were in luck, and there was a flight boarding now heading to Los Angeles.


End file.
